Flightless Bird
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Flightless Bird n. birds which lack the ability to fly, relying instead on their ability to run. This is a story about a girl who ran away from her problems instead of facing it all because she got her heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that are mentioned here, only Mrs. J.K. Rowling does. The only characters I own are the imaginary people and names that I made up through out the whole story.

**A/N: **Yes, I am back with a new story! I hope you guys like this as much as you guys loved Say. This story was inspired by the song Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine. You guys should totally listen to it.

**Summary: **Flightless Bird (n.) birds which lack the ability to fly, relying instead on their ability to run. Mia is model living in a world where she knows she can hide from her problems, unlike her real life as Hermione Granger. This is a story about a girl who ran away from her problems instead of facing it all because she got her heart broken.

**Chapter One**

Cameras flashed as I walked down the stairs of my private jet, but I paid no attention to it as I examined my surroundings. I smiled at the landscape of my once known country, Britain. It has been ages since I've fled the country and now that I have arrived back, I'm more than glad to be home. I sighed. _This place hasn't changed a bit._ I thought as I stepped on the pavement of the plane runway.

I looked around at the photographers and reporters and bid them a hello and a smile as part of my contract against the media. I looked at my side and saw my manager, Elizabeth Stevenson, and nod as we walked away from them and stepped into the limo.

As we departed from the airport, Liz recited out my schedule out loud for me, "Today we will be having lunch at the Queen's palace with her nephews Prince Harry and Prince Charles," I rolled my eyes. I remembered those Princes and believe me they were nothing but pigs buying my way to be their girlfriend. Every time I tried to tell them off, but they never gave up. Psft, men and their pride, "Tomorrow, we will arrive at the photo shoot and get the photos taken with Francois," Another pig. Francois only cared about money and fame. He didn't have friends and he was rude to everyone behind the camera. If I had a penny for all the rude things he said to everyone, I'd be a millionaire.

"Tuesday, you will have a press conference with the media and on Wednesday you will launch your clothing line," When I didn't respond, she continued, "On Thursday, we will attend an invitation to the Whiterford Charity ball," Charity balls were one of my favorite events of modeling. If it weren't for me being a model, I would have loved to launch charity balls as a living to help those in need. It's not like I don't love to model…it's just that I'm getting tired of it.

"And on Friday and Saturday, you can have your free time." At this point I looked at Liz with excitement.

"Really?" I smiled at her.

She sighed and responded, "Really." I grinned brighter and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I squeezed her shoulders then let her go.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She smiled back, "But as long as you get everything done, then you could visit your old schoolmates."

"Oh I will!" I grin at her. I cannot wait to see my parents, the Weasley's, and Harry again.

"Remember Mia, we will be staying here for only one week. So do what you have to then leave." She looked at me seriously as I frowned at her with a sadden look. _Right. I still have _that_ situation to figure out._

Liz has always been my best friend since I've left Britain and became a model. Liz knew all my secrets and I knew all of hers. Like I knew that her father abused her at a young age and her boyfriend almost raped her when she was in high school. So when every time she has a secret for me, I would always have to give her my secret so it will be fair no matter what.

I looked at her as she read a book on Britain. Liz has always been the explorer, wanting to taste and experience new things. That is one of the reasons of becoming my manager and my best friend. The first time I met her was when we both worked at a burger place serving as waitresses. Eventually, all the over-night work led us to friendship.

"Liz, can't we stay longer?" I pleaded.

She sighed, "Mia, you know that next week we'll be in France for your photo shoot with Christophe. We cannot waste any more valuable time!"

"But Liz…"

"No buts Mia." She argued then went back to her book. I crossed my arms and blew out hot air. Did I mention she was stubborn? When she said no, she meant it. She looked up from her book and frowned, "Mia, you know as much as I want to meet your childhood friends, that we just don't have enough time. And believe me; I would love to meet your _world_." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I grinned back as I scanned around the limo and saw my body guards and hair/make-up artist became oblivious to the conversation that Liz and I held. Instead they paid attention to the television at the front televising the arrival of the queen.

"Not to mention that hot guy that has been etched into your diary, what's his name again…Darius?" I suddenly looked at her in shocked.

"You read_ my_ diary?!" I hissed.

"It was by accident!" she smirked, "You knew that I like to snoop, yet you left it open on your bedside."

I groaned, "Liz, you know that was off limits!" I sighed frustrated, "It's not like I go to your room and search for _your_ diary and read it to the world!"

"Chill!" she raised her hands to calm me down, "It's not like the world knew about it anyway." I narrowed my eyes at her, and then looked back at the window. _I should have never kept a diary._ "So…what's his name?"

I turned around to stare at her, "What?" I asked.

"What's his name?" she repeated.

I sighed and gave up, "His name is Draco Malfoy."

"Wait. Isn't he that guy you hated in school?" she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah…but things changed…" I looked out the window and remembered.

(FLASHBACK)

_The whistle of the train began, announcing the departure from Platform 9 and ¾. At once, students raced inside to find an empty compartment. As the train began to move, Harry, Ron , Ginny and I still searched for empty place to rest with me in the lead. _

"_Ronald, I told you we're going to be late." I complained looking through a room filled with people._

"_Hermione, you know Harry and I were too busy to look for 'you know what'." Ron looked at me with a knowingly look._

_I sighed in a defeat of understanding. I stopped and looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny, "I understand that, but I want you both to have responsibility especially on our last year of school." When they didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes and went back to searching. _

_When I slightly opened the door to one of the last compartments, I saw something surprising. There inside the empty compartment was Draco Malfoy and apparently he was crying. I looked closely at his appearance and saw he was too distress with sadness. Something inside me wanted to comfort him, but unfortunately, Ginny stepped closer to me causing a loud squeak on the wood floor._

_With the sound of the floor, Malfoy looked up at me in surprise but that was how far I saw since I closed the door quickly and turned around and walk away._

"_Was the compartment full?" Ginny asked racing towards me along with Harry and Ron._

"_Yeah, it was pretty packed." packed with emptiness I thought._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I thought that after the train ride I would never see him or be anywhere near him, but unfortunately the gods thought differently." I said getting out of the limo.

"So what happened?" she asked getting out as well.

"I believe we have an appointment with the royal family, Liz." I said changing the topic.

We both stared at the royal palace, then at each other, "Okay, fine." she said pouting, "But you have to tell me later!" she said walking in front of me into the palace.

I sighed and followed her to one of the most dreading days of my life. Hopefully, they won't flirt with me or be perverts once again.

I looked up at the palace once again, _then again…who am I kidding?_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I only own the imaginary characters in this story, the rest belongs to Mrs. Rowling.

**A/ N:** I would like to thank ShadX- Dramione Fan for being my first reviewer for my story! Hopefully, there will be more reviews to come. Now enjoy chapter deux!

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe them!" I screamed once I stepped inside our room in the hotel, "Did you see what they did?!" I screeched.

"Mia, I'm sure it was an accident." She said walking towards the closet as she unpacked her stuff searching for something.

"An accident?!" I yelled at her retreating form, "They practically stared down my chest asking if I would like to have fun tonight! How can you possibly say THAT was an accident?!"

Once she found what she's been looking for she went to the empty study table and began to sit down, "Mia, we all know they're pigs, but must you slap them in front of the queen? I mean she is funding for your ball next month. Couldn't you just wait when she's not around."

"Why are you so calm?" I asked frustrated, "They practically raped me with their eyes!"

She sighed and filled out some paper, "Listen, Mione, we are going back to the palace tomorrow and you WILL apologize for your inappropriate behavior."

"I WILL NOT apologize for being mind raped!"

"Hermione, they're men. What do you expect?" I rolled my eyes, "Besides, don't you really want that charity?" I nodded slowly, "Then I insist you say your sorry." I sighed and gave up.

"Fine, but if they every say anything inappropriate to me every again, I don't care about the stupid ball." I mumbled as I headed towards the bathroom.

"Thanks, darling!" I heard through the bathroom door.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

* * *

"So how about that story?" Liz asked as we lay comfortably in our beds.

I stared up at the ceiling, "What story?"

I heard a shuffling on my right and saw her stare at me from the corner of my eye, "What do you mean, 'What story?' You know exactly what kind of story I want to hear."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards her, "Okay, fine." I said but before adding, "But I get to stop whenever I want to."

"Fine, fine…go ahead." I smiled and turned my head back to the ceiling and continued my story.

I stared back, once again, at the dim white ceiling and began, "I thought I would never have to come to the fact that we will ever see each other again face to face, but I was wrong…"

(FLASHBACK)

_I walked inside the Head's quarter and found myself in awe. I never knew this place could be so beautiful. Sure, I've heard from numerous of rumors that the Head's place was the most awe-strucking place in the building, but I didn't really know it could be this…magical. _

_With that thought I giggled to myself, _Of course it's magical. _I thought._

"_What are you laughing about, Granger?" I heard a familiar sneer behind me. Without thinking, I turned around and explained my inside joke to him._

_I looked at him smiling, "I just thought how magical-" I stopped myself before I embarrassed myself. _How could I be so stupid?_, "Um, I meant…"I looked around stalling for an excuse before looking up at him once again, "What is it to you, Malfoy?" I huffed folding my arms._

_He looked at me with raised eyebrows and smirked, "Gone crazy, Granger?" I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed my stuff, with a huff, ignoring him. When I found my room, I turned around to insult him back, but found him face to face in front of me._

_As gray-silvery eyes stared down to my brown ones, I almost had a feeling of touching his face and a tingle to kiss him. His cologne wasn't as musky as I imagined…not like I imagined in the first place, but it had a kind of reaction towards my body. Which reminded me of his delicious body…OH MY GOD! What am I thinking?! This is Draco Malfoy here! _

_Before I could retort, he placed his hand above my door frame and spoke, "If ever you tell anybody about what you saw earlier, make sure to bid your final goodbyes to your _lovely_ friends ahead of time." he threatened before backing away to his room._

_I turned around to open my door but not before hear a loud slamming of a door behind me. I sighed looking behind me before picking up my stuff inside my room. When I closed my door I breathed out in sigh of relief as I responded to myself, "I wasn't going to anyway…"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Wow this is really good!" I looked at her bedside and saw her sitting Indian style on her bed. She looked like a little girl in her Pooh bear pajamas and her hair pulled into a pigtail.

She reminds me so much of Ginny when we were back in Hogwarts. I remembered those days when Ginny and I used to tell a whole load of stories of our childhood life, present life and possible future life. We talked about mostly everything that has been going on in our lives…and I missed that.

"Hello? Hermione?"

I looked at Liz suddenly and asked, "Huh?"

"I said, 'what happened next?"

"Oh, right." I said coming back to my senses, "Where was I again?"

"You were at the part where he slammed the door and you said 'I wasn't going to tell anyway.' Something like that."

"Right." I said starting to remember, "Okay, well…after that night we tried to ignore each other for weeks. We ignored each other when we had duties, classes together and especially in our quarters, but that eventually didn't last long as Professor Dumbledore sought out the problem and called us in his office…"

(FLASHBACK)

_I walked towards the still gargoyle and said the password to enter the headmaster's office. When I arrived inside, I found myself looking at Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Malfoy. _

_I stared towards Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, ignoring the two slytherins in the room, "What's going on?"_

"_We believe there is a slight problem with our two Heads." Dumbledore was the first to say, standing up, "Ms. Granger, why don't you take a seat so we could discuss the issue." he said gesturing towards the only empty seat by Malfoy._

"_I think I'll stand, sir." I refuse to sit by the ferret._

"_Granger, I believe it wasn't a question." Snape sneered at me in loathing. When I didn't move he added, "He meant now Granger!" When I walked up towards the chair, I heard Malfoy snort but it changed into a muffled cough by Snape's stare. _

"_Thank you, Serveus," he looked at Snape with a nod, "So, now that we're settled," he said staring at the both of us, "Why don't we discuss this situation between the two of you." _

_I stared at Malfoy before staring back Professor Dumbledore, but I didn't respond._

_When we didn't say anything, Snape stood up from his chair and pointed his finger at us, "If you both aren't going to say anything, I swear I'll…" _

"_Serveus!" McGonagall stood up from her seat too._

"_Well, they aren't saying anything!" He argued._

"_Maybe, if you give them a chance!" _

"_Now, now Mineva, Serveus, we have to set up a good example for the children." Dumbledore tried to calm them down._

"_Right." Snape snorted but was silenced with McGonagall's cold glare._

"_As we were." Dumbledore looked at the both of us with a smile._

"_Um, professor…it's just that we aren't used to working together." I said making an excuse. I can't believe I just lied to the professors just for Malfoy._

"_Well, we know that you both don't have a great reputation together, but this isn't like the both of you. Your professors has been complaining that their best students aren't doing well in their classes. Now tell me what's really going on?" _

"_Professor we are telling the truth."_

"_In that case, we are forcing you both to work _together_ for the Halloween ball. You will also be forced to patrol together and go to meeting together until we approve your behaviors and grades."_

_I sighed, "Okay, sir." I agreed in defeat._

_When Malfoy didn't respond, "Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. With that, Malfoy agreed with a grunt, "I'll take that as a yes." Dumbledore smiled in success._

"_Can we go now?" Malfoy groaned._

"_Malfoy." Snape growled._

"_What? I'm just asking." _

"_Smart ass." Snape mumbled and Malfoy smirked._

"_Of course, you both may go." _

_Once we were dismissed and outside the office I looked at Malfoy, "Aren't you going to say something?" I asked walking beside him._

"_No." he said looking straight forward._

"_So, your not going to thank me?" I asked._

_He stopped abruptly and looked at me, "Thank you for what, Granger?" _

"_For not telling them why we're ignoring each other." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Now why would I do that?" _

_I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Never mind," With that, I walked away but not before looking back at him, "You know what? I thought that maybe you'd be nicer to me now that I've practically lied for you."_

"_I didn't tell you to." He said walking ahead of me once again. As I watched his retreating form, I knew steam must've came out of my ears in frustration. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"What did you do after that?" Liz asked in anticipation.

"Nothing." I plainly said, "I just let it go…"

"So what happened next?"

I looked at her tiredly, "Liz, it's practically midnight. We should go to sleep."

With a sigh, she climbed into her bed and tucked herself in, "Oh, alright, but you better tell me more tomorrow." she yawned.

"Don't worry, I will." I whispered before I closed my droopy eyes and slept.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own characters...blah blah blah. You get the point by now.

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

I looked outside the window and caught a glimpse of my old neighborhood. I was about to ask the driver to pull over but decided against it as I was invited, once again, to the royal palace.

I looked at Liz in pleading eyes but she didn't budge in, "Mia I know you love the charity balls so just apologize. It's not like they're going to ask you to be their date for the ball…"

(2 HOURS LATER)

We walked out of the palace and once again I came out with anger, "Thanks a lot _Elizabeth." _I narrowed my eyes towards her as she flinched at the sound of her name.

When our limo came up to us, Liz opened the door and stepped inside the car, "You know I hate that name!"

"And _you _know that I hate being bribed!" I shut the car door hard, "How could you agree?!"

"Mia, it's not like I have a choice. It was a take it or leave it situation! Besides, think about the benefits!" she argued.

"What benefits?! I hope your not thinking about public relationships for the media!" I said in frustration.

"You know that is not what I meant." she whispered.

"Now I don't care about the stupid ball." I huffed looking out the window.

"But Mia…"

"No buts." I said not looking at her.

"Fine if you don't go, we are leaving Britain tomorrow."

In shock, I looked back at her, "You can't do that!" I complained.

She sighed, "Mia, this charity ball is your highlight for success. Not only will the queen be there, but so are rich benefactors who will, I guarantee, help your cause."

I thought about how this charity ball could benefit the help of the homeless children. I had came up with my own organization helping homeless children after reminding myself about Harry. Harry was my inspiration for this cause since he had to live with people who didn't want him. I also made organization because of the high percentage of homeless children around the world, another reason why I'm not giving up modeling just yet.

Someday, I promised myself, I would also spread my organization for the wizarding world for children who lost their homes and family during the war. It was the least I could do for not being there for the fight. One of my regrets in life. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine, I'll reward you by giving you a week worth vacation." she smiled at me as my mood changed drastically.

"You mean it?" I smiled at her.

"Yes." she nodded.

I jumped up and down, well as high as I could sitting down in a limo that is, and hugged her, "Oh my god! Thank you, Liz!"

"No problem. Now can we just get this photo shoot over with so you could finish your story?" she winked at me then looked out the window.

We stepped out the limo and I responded, "Let's." I said grabbing her arm and walked towards the building.

* * *

When we walked inside the building we were greeted with an amusing sight.

"Guards! Guards!" A man in black slacks and button up dress shirt yelled at the top of his lungs as a guy, preferably a desk employee, held him away from the large oak doors, "How dare you harass me!" He yelled trying to get away from the man's grasp.

"Sir, I was not harassing you. I was simply telling you, you're not suppose to go inside yet. Mr. Rodriguez is not done with his appointment." The employee argued.

"Do you know who I am?" He screeched as the man let him go.

The man thought for a moment before replying, "No."

"I'll tell you who I am. I am Francois Xavier. Now do you know who I am?"

With a bored expression the employee replied, "No, sir. So can you please be patient."

"Well, I never!" Francois said in anger.

Ignoring the frustrated model, we walked up to the main desk, "Hello Louis, how is your wife?" Liz asked with an award-winning smile.

The employee smiled back, "Miss. Stevenson, how may I help you?"

"My client, Miss. Mia," she gestured towards me and I smiled, "has an appointment with Mr. Rodriguez."

"Ah!" he said in understanding before looking back at me, "It is so nice to meet you Miss. Mia." he reached forward and shook my hand in anticipation, "You know, my wife is a big fan. She is especially ecstatic about the charity ball."

"You have got to be kidding me!" We heard behind us.

I smiled brighter in awe, "Oh, well I'm honored." I replied before remembering something this morning, "You know what? How about I give you both tickets for the two of you for the ball." I said looking through my bag for the extra tickets that was offered to me.

"Come on!" We heard behind us once again.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief and I nodded, "Thank you so much! She will be very glad seeing as it's her birthday today."

"I will guarantee you she will love it. Tell her happy birthday for me and also tell her I will be glad to meet her in person at the ball."

"I will." He grinned.

Liz cleared her throat and we both looked at her, "So Louis, the appointment?"

"Oh, yes!" He said remembering, "Right this way Misses." He stepped out of his cubicle and gestured towards the door.

"Are you kidding me?!" We looked behind us and saw Francois stood up in anger.

"Sorry, sir, but these two ladies were scheduled first."

Francois walked up to Louis and argued, "But I'm having my shoot with these two _ladies_."

"Is this true?" He looked at the both of us in confirmation.

"Sadly, yes." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Francois yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well right this way, then." Louis walked ahead as we followed him towards the door. When we approached inside we saw the photo shoot was already set. We saw Mr. Rodriguez next to his camera talking to his crew.

When he saw us he grinned and came forward and greeted us, "Ah! Miss Mia! Mr. Xavier! It is a pleasure to meet the both of you!"

"It is a pleasure as well to meet you too, Mr. Rodriguez." I greeted back holding my hand for a hand shake.

He smiled at me, only me, I observed, "Please, call me Alejandro." He said as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it and I blushed a bit.

With a cough, Liz interrupted, "Well Alejandro, shall we get started?"

"Of course," he said and snapped his fingers towards two of the women he was talking to, "Now I would like to introduce you both to my make-up/ hair artist and costume designer, Claudia and Bridget."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both" I smiled and shook both of their hands.

When they came to shake Francois hand, he ignored them and looked at Alejandro, "Excuse me, but can we have our own personal artists?"

"Um, I'd prefer to have the both of you to be assisted with my crew for better effects."

"So your saying my crew isn't good enough?" Francois looked at him in disappointment.

"That is not what I'm insisting, Mr. Xavier. I'm just saying it's better for the shoot." Alejandro looked at him in frustration.

"Well, I'm the model. So, I will choose my own decisions." Francois said walking off to his crew.

"Fine." he said then looked at me with a slight smile, "Miss. Mia, why don't you follow me." I nodded and walked with him towards the empty vanity.

"Is he always like that?" He whispered to me.

"Yes, Francois is and will always be a selfish brat." I replied.

"You know, you are so far my favorite model." He said winking at me as we approached the vanity.

I blushed a bit, "Why thank you." he smiled back but I looked at him in question as I looked at Francois with a red face.

Hinting my uneasiness, "Yes?" Alejandro asked.

"Can we start this photo shoot now so we don't have to deal with him." I asked pointing towards the now calm model.

"Of course. Claudia! Bridget!" he snapped his fingers. When they came towards me he demanded, "Hair, make-up and clothing! Chop-chop!"

(4 HOURS LATER)

"Freedom at last!" Liz praised out loud.

I looked at her in confusion, "What are you so happy about?"

"How can I not? The atmosphere of the studio was so intense and intimate." she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Finally getting her suggestion I looked at her in disgust, "Grosssss, how could Francois and I…."

"Eww, that's not what I meant." she made a fake impression of throwing up, "I meant you and Alejandro…." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh please…" I giggled at her, "that will never happen."

"Ohh, is it because of a certain person whose name starts with a 'D' and ends with an 'O'" she nudged me.

I rolled my eyes, "You know that is not the case. Besides, I don't do pleasure over business."

"Hmm, who knows maybe you can. I mean you have an interesting story about your first ex already. I know! Maybe we can make a movie about your life! I'll be Angelina Jolie and you could be…." I rolled my eyes once again but left her in thought as I walked inside the limo, "Hey where are you going?" she asked following me inside the car.

Once the car rode off I looked at Liz, "Liz, I'd prefer if my life stayed secret not out in the open."

"Fine, I'll cut the crap." she said huffing before looking at me in eager, "So how about that story?"

"How about we do that later." I looked out the window.

"Why?" She asked, "Are you going to met Alejandro for dinner?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up. Alejandro and I will never be more than friends period." I said firmly.

"Ouch."

"I mean there is nothing wrong with him, it's just I don't want to get involve and then regret it afterwards." I whispered.

Liz hugged me hinting my sadness, "Cheer up, pumpkin. You know what? Let's go home and relax with a nice story?" She smiled.

I giggled, "If you stop nagging me about that story then maybe I will."

"Aye-aye captain!" she saluted at me and we laughed.

* * *

**Sorry if there wasn't any D/Hr Chemistry, but...I guarantee there will be in the next chapter. Fortunately for you guys, I am kind enough to add another chapter! So enjoy chapter 4! Oh, and please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hermione or Draco or the lyrics written in this chapter, however; I do own Elizabeth.

Disclaimer:

**Here is a bonus chapter for all you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

I looked at Liz, who was working with some papers, and looked at my Chinese food. We didn't go down for dinner so we took out Chinese food by a nearby neighborhood. I picked up my chop sticks and grabbed a dumpling from my paper carton.

"Hermione, why don't you tell that story?" she asked not looking up from the papers.

I looked up at Liz and swallowed, "You sure? You seem busy." I looked at the pile of papers that packed up on her desk.

She took off her square, black, rim glasses and smiled at me, "I'm sure. Besides, it's too silent here."

"Okay." I said placing my food on the table and wiped my mouth with a paper napkin, "So where did we leave off?"

"We left off where your teachers forced you and Malfoy to work together for the Halloween ball." she said in thought.

"Right." I said remembering, "Okay, so after the meeting Malfoy and I made up a schedule for ourselves to meet on Sunday to plan the ball…"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_I looked at the clock again and saw it was six p.m. Where is he? I thought. He's suppose to be here an hour ago! _

_Malfoy and I had planned to sort the ball today, 5 p.m. He has no excuse to miss this meeting. After all, I missed hanging out with Ginny for him. The nerve of him. I looked down at my clasp hands over my grey shorts. I knew I shouldn't have worn shorts and a t-shirt on a day like this._

_As the clock ticked, I looked out the French doors and saw the sun setting. I stood up from the couch and wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the breeze come inside. I walked outside and breathe in autumn's air. I closed my eyes as I felt the breeze go through my body._

"_Granger." I heard but I ignored it._

"_Granger." It said again._

"_GRANGER!" I spun around to see Malfoy in his Quidditch uniform. So that's where he was._

"_What Malfoy?" I asked tiredly, still staying in place._

"_We have a meeting, remember?" He scorned. _

"_Yes, I remember. Did you?" I asked walking inside the room and closed the doors._

"_Well, I have better things to do, unlike you." he waved his hand at me._

_I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Malfoy." I said walking towards the couch, opposite from him._

"_Let's get this party started." he said sarcastically._

"_Can't wait." I mumbled to myself._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"So how did he look?" Liz suddenly asked coming out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas.

"What?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"How did he look in his uniform?" She asked as if it were obvious.

"Hot…and sexy." I smiled to myself remembering his tight Quidditch uniform.

She sighed, "Must be heaven to live across from him."

"At first it wasn't but you can say that."

"So what happened during the planning?" She wondered sitting up on her bed.

"Well…." I started again.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Malfoy, we are not having a lingerie ball." I argued._

"_Why not?" He asked before replying, " Not into kinky, Granger?" he smirked._

"_Let me ask you this, would you like to see the professors wearing lingerie especially Snape?" We both cringed to the sight of the professors._

_He shook the sight out of his head and sneered, "If your so brilliant, then tell me your bright ideas."_

"_How about a masquerade ball." I pondered. _

_He rolled his eyes, "That's so cliché." _

"_I meant we get to wear any costumes we like, but we wear masks. It will be interesting to see and you get to meet new people for their personalities, not who they are."_

"_You know what, Granger?" He thought for a moment, "I think you have something there."_

"_So you agree?" I looked at him in shock._

_He nodded, "Yes," then he narrowed his eyes at me, "but if you tell anybody…" _

"_I know, I know. You'll kill me." I rolled my eyes, "So now that we have a theme how about a band, decorations, fliers and food."_

_He looked up at the ceiling and raised his hands, "Ugh, Merlin kill me now!" _

_Ignoring him I looked at my notes, "So I have some ideas for the fliers…"_

_(3 HOURS AND ARGUMENTS LATER)_

_I yawned and looked at the clock it was midnight. I looked at Malfoy and saw him working on his last minute homework while I worked on outcomes of decorations. I looked at the last rough draft I made and saw a sleeping sheep in the middle of the dance floor. I shook my head and threw the paper at a nearby trash can. Before I knew it, I was sleeping on the couch._

_(NEXT MORNING)_

_I opened my eyes and found myself in the common room. I looked around for a clock, but not before noticing a blanket on top of me. Did I grab my blanket before I slept? I thought. When I spotted the clock, I jumped up at once and raced towards the bathroom finding it occupied._

_I knocked rapidly on the door, "Malfoy, hurry up! We're going to be late!" _

"_Relax, I'm almost done!" He yelled from the other side of the door._

_I looked at the clock again and saw breakfast was almost over, "Great, now I have no time to shower." I mumbled as I walked to my room and changed into my uniform. I grabbed my book bag from the couch and my books along with a couple of fliers on my way out._

_(IN CHARMS CLASS)_

_Looking through my bag for a piece of paper, I spot an unfamiliar paper with an unknown handwriting, "This isn't mine." I mumbled._

"_What did you say, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked. I looked around me and saw everyone staring at me in curiosity._

"_Um, it's nothing Professor."_

"_Okay… as I was saying…." I looked back at the paper and read the contents._

_**And tick tock, goes the clock  
**__**Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago**_

So I, I need to exercise  
Alright, I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore

'Cause time isn't healingPretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you

_I stared up from the paper and thought about one thing: Malfoy loves someone._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Oh, that sounds so romantic." Liz gushed.

"Which part?"

"The poem…" She sighed in pleasure, "I wish a guy could write that for me."

"Please…" I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Oh, come on! You don't have tingles when you hear that?" She asked in shock.

"At that time yes, but now…" I thought for a moment, "no."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's too cliché that's all." I shook my head.

"Let me guess, you've gotten your heart broken too many times that you pretty much can't stand it anymore?" She stated.

I looked at her in wonder, "I've always wonder if you're a mind reader."

"I wish, then I could find myself a guy." She shook her head sadly.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before I looked on the bedside table and saw it was midnight, "Liz…it's late."

She looked up at the clock and nodded, "Alright, alright. Let's finish this conversation tomorrow after the press conference."

"Night." I whispered turning my back towards her.

"Goodnight."

* * *

** What do you think? I choose the song, Time Isn't Healing because...well, you'll just have to read on since it will explain. It may explain later on the chapters. Reviews would be appreciated. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, only the plot and my own made up characters.**

**Please enjoy this long, but sweet chapter...**

**Chapter Five**

"Miss Mia! Miss Mia!" I heard as I stepped outside the limo in my yellow sundress. I lifted my sunglasses and smiled at each one of them before walking towards the door as instructed by my purple dressed manager.

"Is there suppose to be this much people at the conference?" I whispered at her while smiling, believe me it's not easy.

"No, these are just paparazzi people who can't go in. The people who are invited are already inside." She whispered back.

"Oh." I said placing my sunglasses back on and approached the door that had ' Conference Meeting' on the front.

As we came near we heard an announcer announcing my name, "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Miss Mia." Once the doors open, we were greeting with about two or three dozen reporters.

We walked towards the long table at the front. Once we sat down I cleared my throat and spoke into the microphone, "Thank you, thank you. You could all have a seat so we can get this meeting over with." When they all sat down each one of them raised their hand and I started off by calling the lady in red, "Yes…" I squinted to her name tag, "Ms. Jameson."

(2 HOURS LATER)

I looked out of the window and saw more photographers gathering the limo as we tried to leave the area, "I'm glad that's over." Liz sighed in relief.

"Me too." I groaned rubbing my feet from those nasty heels.

She looked at my feet and tried to comforted me, "Don't worry just two more days."

"I know, but after those days are up I'm not going to wear any more heels."

"You're a model, aren't you used to it by now?" She asked.

"If you meant the blisters, definitely." I groaned as I rubbed my feet with blisters on them.

"Now that we have the whole day off…what would you like to do?"

"I would love to go to my parents house, but I'm afraid they might be bombarded by paparazzi."

"Okay, so the hotel then?" She asked a bit disappointed.

"I suppose." I said before adding, "I mean after all I still have to tell you that story."

Her eyes widen, "Oh my god! I almost forgot!" She slapped her head with her hand before asking me, "Can you tell it now?"

"Well, aren't you eager?" I asked before starting my story again, "When I found the poem, I didn't know if I should confront him or just place it back to it's rightful place, I chose the latter."

(FLASHBACK)

_I walked in the Head's common room to find Malfoy was already there. Apparently he was looking for something. I hope it isn't the poem. I thought. When I dropped my books and bag on the couch I asked, "What are you doing here so early, Malfoy?"_

_"Just looking for something." he mumbled continuing his search._

_"Oh." I said looking through my bag for the fliers. When I spotted the poem, I shoved it in between the fliers and looked up at him, "Malfoy, if you don't mind…can you bring these fliers to Professor Dumbledore?" He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow, "I didn't have time to give it to him." I said as I organized the papers from last night. I knew he was shuffling through them so I pretended to keep myself busy. That was when he stopped shuffling that I excused myself to go to the restroom. Hopefully he didn't figure out that I read his poem._

_I heard a knock on the bathroom door and knew he figured it out. Shoot! What am I going to do now?! Is he going to kill me?! Is he-_

_My thought were cut off from the sound of his voice, "Granger…um…did you read through these fliers?"_

_"Hmm? Oh…no. Why is everything alright?" I asked as if oblivious._

_"Uh…" I heard him clear his voice, "No, not at all. I'll just give these to Dumbledore." After a couple minutes, his footsteps faded away from the door and I sighed in relief as I heard the portrait door close._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Did he find out that you did read it?" Liz asked as we arrived back to the hotel.

"Liz, you'll just have to wait 'till I tell the whole story before you ask questions." I said before I sipped my cup of coffee that we stopped by to get.

"Oh, alright." She sighed looking at her cupcake as she bit it, "So what happened?'

"Well, after awhile he just ignored me, even when we went to patrol the hallways together Until…that ball."

(FLASHBACK)

_I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a whole new person. Ginny had been here to help fix my make-up and hair, but I had not told her who or what I was dressing up to. All I told her was that my hair had to be glittery. _

_I saw an angel on my mirror and smiled at the outcome of my costume. Somehow, when I was looking for dresses, this dress stood out from the rest. It practically had my name all over it. So I took it and got some wings and a white mask._

_I grabbed my mask and wings and placed it on along with a pair of white, strap heels. I smiled after my reflection and left the room._

_I walked down the hallways and saw there was no one present. I looked at a nearby clock and saw I was late. Very late. I hurried my steps towards the Great Hall, but found myself falling down to the floor. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I had sprained my ankle. Just my luck. I thought. There is no way that anyone will help me. I sighed and blew out hot air. Great._

_"Do you need help?" I looked behind me and saw a man in a prince costume. Speaking of my knight and shiny armor._

_"Um, yeah." I stutter still in awe. When he offered his hand I grabbed it immediately, but then fell down in pain, "Ow." _

_"Are you okay?" the prince asked, now kneeling next to me, face to face._

_"Uh…no, not really." I squeaked._

_"Here let me help you out." He said getting a hold of my back and my legs._

_"Wait!" I screamed once I got up from the floor._

_"What?" He looked at me curious as he held me bridal style._

_"Um" I looked around, "I don't think you would like to prefer carrying me all the way to the ball."_

_"Who said I didn't?" He winked at me under his mask and I blushed even more._

_"You would be so kind to carry a stranger?"_

_"Who said I was carrying a stranger?" I looked at him in surprise. Does he know who I am? Do I know who he is? Before I asked he replied, "I'm more like carrying a fallen angel."_

_Still flushed I whispered, "Yeah, and I'm being carried by my prince charming." _

_"See it all works out." He smiled at me._

_"You sure?" I asked looking at the distance to the Great Hall._

_"I'm pretty sure. It's not everyday you get to carry a gorgeous girl to the ball, now is it?"_

_"I guess not." I giggled as he walked down the hallway carrying a fallen, yet still alive, angel._

_As we walked down the hall we got to know each other a little better. Somehow, the long distance became short and our conversations seemed to last a lifetime until a man in black robes, black mask and black hair, halted us._

_"What do you think your doing?" the man sneered at us._

_"Uh, I was just helping out this girl, sir." My prince replied. _

_"Why?" the man asked._

_"She sprained her ankle." He said as if it was obvious._

_"For Merlin's sake people! Your witches and wizards! Use your wands!" With that he left swiftly with his robes bellowing behind him._

_"No doubt that was Professor Snape." he mumbled._

_"Definitely, you could see his greasy hair across the room."_

_He looked at me and slightly smiled, "So, I guess I have to put you down and heal your ankle."_

_"I suppose so." I said disappointed. When he gently placed me down he took out his wand and healed my ankle._

_"There that should make it better. Why don't you try to walk a little." _

_I let go of his shoulder and tried to walk, "Ah…much better. Well, thanks for everything really." I smiled at him._

_"How about a reward" He wiggled his eyebrows at me._

_I giggled but look at him seriously, "I don't do that kind of thing."_

_Finally getting what I mean, he blushed a bit before saying, "No, I meant a dance."_

_"Oh, well then sure." I smiled at him, at least he's not a perv. I held into his hand and walked inside the Great Hall. When the doors opened we heard music blasting through the speakers and the decorations were very beautiful but I paid no attention to that as people stared at us._

_"Wow, do you know people are staring at us right now?" the prince whispered in my ear._

_"I know, makes me self-conscious." I whispered back._

_"Don't be. If I hadn't meet you along the way, I would be jealous of the guy dancing with you." Was about to reply back when the lights dimmed and I heard_ Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine _playing._

_"I love this song." I whispered as he held me in his arms as we danced._

_"Really?" He asked before pausing and listened to part of the music, "The lyrics don't seem fitting."_

_I giggled, "The lyrics may be wacky, but the melody is to die for." I closed my eyes let the music take me away as we danced._

_After awhile I opened my eyes to see him looking at me in awe, "Actually, now I'm getting the hang of this song." I smiled at him but my smile turned into a frown as I saw the time on the large wall clock at the front of the Hall, "What's wrong?" he asked._

_I looked back at him, "It's almost time for the revelation." _

_"And…" He wondered._

_"And I'm scared that when I take this mask off, you won't like me." I looked down to the floor but he lifted my chin back up with his gentle fingers._

_He looked down at me and smiled, "That's crazy, I already like you. What would your looks do to me?"_

_I shrugged, "I don't know."_

_"Well, don't be afraid. If I didn't like you, I would have left you after healing your ankle." I smiled a bit at him and he smiled back. When the clock ticked the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. I looked up at him , "I guess it's time." Once he said that, he took of his mask and…_

_"Oh my god." I mouthed. It can't be him. Without thinking I ran out of the Great Hall. I can't believe it. I..I…actually had a decent conversation with HIM._

_"Wait!" I stopped dead on my tracks. I have no idea what made me do it, but I just did, "What happened back there? Why did you leave?" I didn't look at him so he lifted my chin, "Is it because of who I am?" Draco whispered._

_I looked up at him and knew tears were coming down, "No, it's not like that." I shook my head, "It's just…of who I am."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked still holding my face in his hand._

_"I mean, you'll hate me if you knew who I was. Actually, you already hate me." _

_"I don't hate you." he whispered and shook his head._

_"When I take off this mask you will."_

_He brushed a loose stand of hair behind my ear and replied, "Listen, as I told you before nothing is going to change after you take off that mask." _

_"Okay, but promise me you wouldn't go ballistic when I remove this." I said finally giving up._

_"I promise." he looked at me sternly._

_I bit my lip before stepping a few steps away from him, "Well, here it goes…" I untied the string at the back of my head and closed my eyes. When I felt the mask left my face completely I opened my eyes to see him in shock._

_"Granger?!"_

_"I knew you would go ballistic!" I said before walking away. Gosh I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have listened to him. What was I thinking? I heard footsteps behind me but I paid no attention to them as tears flowed down. Before I knew it a hand grabbed my arm and I stopped._

_"Wait." I heard him whisper, "I'm not angry that it's you behind that mask, I'm just surprised."_

_I turned around abruptly and looked at him in awe, "Not at all?"_

_He let go of my arm and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, actually…I've liked you for a while."_

_"Really?" I asked still in awe._

_"Yes, since fourth year when you wore that beautiful dress to the Yule ball."_

_I raised my eyebrow at him. Way to ruin the mood, "So, you liked me because of my dress?"_

_"Not at all…" He held my face again and smiled. I felt tingles as his hands slipped all the way down to my hand, "Why don't you and me get out of here." With that I nodded and we walked hand in hand back to our quarters._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

When I finished I heard a screech, not those horrible screech but the kind that was filled with delight, "That was so romantic." Liz grinned at me.

I smiled remembering that day, "I know." I whispered. My smile turned into a frown as I remember the outcome of our relationship.

Liz looked at me with a confused expression, "Why are you sad?"

"It's just…that was the last and first romantic thing I experienced in my life. No wonder it wasn't real, it was all a fairytale." I looked down at my hands.

"Oh, Hermione…" Liz came over to my bedside and hugged me.

I looked up at Liz and smiled, "No, I'm fine." I pointed to my face, "See, no tears or sadness."

Liz smiled sadly at me and asked, "What happened next?"

"Well, let's say…that night I gave myself to him." I whispered.

"Oh my god! You gave your virginity to him?!" I looked down in guilt and nodded.

"I'm not proud of it, but at the time it felt so right."

(FLASHBACK)

_"Did you know you look beautiful when you sleep?" I heard as I opened my eyes to see him next to him in his bed. _

_I smiled at him, "Well, it's not everyday that a girl records herself when she sleeps." He chuckled at that and I smiled to his cute laughter._

_When he stopped laughing he caressed my face, "Well you should, you represent an angel."_

_"A fallen one?" I teased._

_"No, a heavenly one." I smiled up once again and kissed him on the cheek._

_"How about the lips?" he teased._

_"Hmm…okay." I leaned forward but was stopped by the paper by on his table, "What's that?" I knew what it was but I didn't want to sound like a stalker._

_"My poem, of course." I looked at him in surprise, does he know? "What? I know you read it."_

_I bit my lip, "Guilty." I stood up from the bed as he walked over to his desk and received the poem. "Who is it about?" I asked when he sat down._

_"Who else?" He whispered._

_I looked at him in awe, "Me?"_

_"Yeah, I'm not done, but I'm trying out some chords for it…" Chords?_

_I looked at him in surprise, "Wait, it's a song?"_

_"Yeah, you want to hear it so far?" He grinned at the reaction of my face._

_"Your kidding?! I would love to!" I said straightening up and he chuckled._

_"Okay, okay." he point his hand towards his closet, "Accio guitar."_

_I watched the guitar move and asked, "I didn't know you had a guitar?"_

_"Well, not a lot of people knew my talent." He smiled at me and positioned himself, "So, here it goes…"_

_And tick tock, goes the clock  
__Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago_

__

So I, I need to exercise  
Alright, I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore

'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you

_"Wow, it sounds so much different then when I read it." I whispered, "When exactly did you write it."_

_"Remember that night when we planned the ball?" I nodded, "That's when I started…when you were sleeping."_

_I looked at him in amusement, "That's not strange at all." I giggled at his embarrassment, "But that's very sweet."_

_"Was that suppose to be a insult or a compliment?" his lips turning upward to a smirk._

_"A compliment." I confirmed._

_"Why, thank you, Miss Granger." he bowed._

_"Any time, Mr. Malfoy." I giggled as I mocked him, "So…when will that song be finished?"_

_"I don't know yet." he looked down at the lyrics while strumming his guitar._

_I watched him before coming up with an idea, "How about I make you a deal."_

_He looked up at me, "What kind of deal?"_

_"Just some deal between the both of us." I smiled at him._

_He thought for a minute before nodding, "Okay, what is it?"_

_"If ever you finish that song and sing it in front of a lot of people, including myself, then wherever I may be, I'll fall in love with you and come back to you."_

_He raised his eyebrows at me, "Why would you be far away?"_

_"Well, I love to travel and writing a song for you may take a while."_

_"Fine, you have yourself a deal." I held my hand out but he placed it down, "Now we seal it with a kiss." I shook my head a kissed him on the lips._

(END)

"Did he ever finished that song?" Liz wondered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He probably didn't…" I looked at he clock, time for bed, "Anyway, it's getting late, Liz."

She sighed before adjusting her bed, "Seriously, you should make that story into a movie."

"I don't think so." I said.

"Fine, but something tells me this isn't the end." She looked at me from her bed.

I looked back at her and smiled, "You've got that right."

"And I reckon your not going to tell me until tomorrow."

"Ding, ding, ding. You are correct!" I announced as if we were on a game show.

"Pshh…fine, I'll be a good little girl and wait."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I've used the song, Time Isn't Healing By Tom Felton and I do not own it. The costumes that Hermione and Draco used will be up on my profile, so go check it out if you want to see what it looks like. I won't guarntee that the next chapter will be up very soon but I'll try to. Thanks once again for the kind reviews so far and please don't forget to review so I can upload faster!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot and imaginary characters in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Spotlights flashed around the room as models walked down the catwalk while I sat backstage bored to death. Even though the models would come to and fro asking for my autographs…it still amused me how famous I could be even for a model. I mean I haven't acted or sang any songs. I'm only a model.

"Hey, you! Stop doing your make-up, your fine already. Now march to the catwalk, it's your turn!" Liz yelled at a girl who was fixing her make-up. Scared, she practically ran far away from her as possible, "And you! Stop bothering the head model."

I looked up at Liz then at the girl beside me who looked awfully scared, "Liz, will you please stop calling me the head model. I'm just regular model." I said while signing the girl's picture of me before she ran off to her friends.

"Your not just a regular model. You're _the_ model." She exaggerated.

"Can you please stop that. You know that's not true." I sighed, "I'm like everyone else in here." I gestured around the room.

"Please…she practically dating both of the princes at the same time." A girl at the back of whispered to her friend, very loudly.

Liz's neck snapped as she turned towards the girl in anger, "Hey! I heard that! If you want to be in the show, you better get your act together or we'll kick you out!" she yelled.

"You can't do that!" The girl yelled back.

"Watch me." Liz threatened grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, but not before the girl ran up towards the stage, "Serves her right." she mumbled while placing her phone back.

"Liz…" I started.

"What? She does deserve it! She insulted you…after all you've done for these models giving them gifts and food. The nerve of her. The little brat." she said frustrated.

I stood up from my chair and went over to the refreshments grabbing an apple, "Some people aren't always thankful for what they receive, Liz. I've accepted that a while ago. Either people are with you or against you, you can't do anything about it." I said before biting my apple.

"Fine," she said grumpily, "So...how about that story?" she asked grabbing a piece of strawberry.

"What story?" we turned around and saw all the models staring at us in curiosity.

I raised my eyebrow at Liz and she answered, "Her love life with her first boyfriend."

At that moment, the models straightened up and listened closely, "Ooh… can we hear it?" the girl asked excitedly.

This time, Liz looked at me and I sighed, giving up, "Um, sure." I said walking back to my chair and they followed.

When we became comfortable, Liz blurted out, "Yeah, and if any of you tell this to the media you are all dead meat. Remember I have all your names in this list!" She threatened.

"Liz, I'm sure they're not going to tell."

"Well, some people won't and some will. Like Little Miss Prissy over there." she said narrowing her eyes at the girl who had insulted me.

I pretended I didn't see that as I continued, "Okay well, so far in my story…my first boyfriend and I had just hooked up and we just started our relationship…"

(FLASHBACK)

"_What does this make us?" I asked one day while sitting next to him on the couch watching the sun setting. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked looking down at me._

_I shifted to look up at him and asked, "I mean, what are we if we can't even tell our friends that we are together?"_

_He looked straight out the window and thought about it, "Hmm, well that makes us a forbidden couple, then." He said smiling down at me._

"_Draco, what will happen if our secret gets out?" I whispered._

_He looked down at me for a minute in silence before answering, "Then, we'll just have to face it." Then he scrunched his face, "Why are you asking these questions?"_

_I looked down at out entwined hands, "I'm just getting ready for what is to come." _

_It was quiet for a minute, but then he lifted my chin and asked softly, "Is it because of the war that's going on?"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"What war?" I was interrupted by the question that was thrown to me. Of course. They're just muggles. I sighed and mentally slapped myself for not thinking it through before telling them some nonsense story that they will never understand.

"Ahh…forbidden love, how romantic." a girl with blonde hair sighed.

A girl with a lot of make-up whispered to her prissy friend, "This is pretty romantic so far."

"Oh, the war in the-" Liz started but I cut her off worrying she'll let out my secret to these models.

"The war between our friends." I simply said.

"Ooh…it's like Romeo and Juliet." They all chimed in 'oohs' and 'ahhs' while I just nodded.

"Ladies, you have a show." A lady in a black pencil skirt and black blazers announced. With that, all the models who had listened to my story groaned as they walked off to their stations.

The girl who asked me to tell the story walked up to me and smiled, "Right, well it's nice to have a break once in a while. Thanks for the short story."

"Your welcome." I smiled back at her as she left to get ready.

Liz also stood up and looked at her list then back at me, "Just tell me the story later."

"Okay." I said and watched her walk away, leaving me all by myself once again.

_______________________________________________

"So, will this be the point where we are close to the end?" Liz asked as we walked inside the hotel room.

"Sadly, for _you_, yes." I said rubbing my feet from blisters.

"How about you? Are you fine, finishing this story, I mean." she asked looking at me in concern.

I dropped my shoes by the closet and walked back to the bed in thought, "I've learned from the past that I should just deal with it."

"Okay, so shoot at it." She said jumping on her bed waiting for the story to begin.

I smiled at her and continued, "So as I was saying, our love was forbidden and we couldn't come out of the shell just yet. Everyday, after classes, we went back to the common room and spent time together just for a while before continuing it in our patrolling. We got to know each other better each time, but before we knew it, it was already the graduation ball."

(FLASHBACK)

"_I can do this, I know I can." I told myself as I fixed my dress. I wore a red strapless dress with a gentle sweetheart neckline. It had a wrap front; fitted bodice with a cascading chiffon skirt and black lace on the inside. With that, I wore a pair of red, patent, high heel stilettos. _

_I watched the clock tick and knew I was late, but this time I wanted to be. I was going to tell the world, well at least the whole school, that I love Draco Malfoy and he loves me too. I smiled at the thought of finally coming clean. I'm tired of lies, especially lying to everyone I love._

_I walked down the halls and noted it was once again empty. As I grew close to the big oak doors, my hands became sweaty and my feet had begun to slow down. When I stopped in front of the doors, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the doors. _

_Once I slipped inside the doors, I noticed the blazing loud music and that no body saw me. Well that was pretty pointless. I thought before walked through the crowds searching for Draco. I saw him with his friends but I didn't directly go over there just yet. I wanted to have fun with my friends first._

_After a couple of minutes or even hours, I finally took the courage to walk over to Draco and his friends. When I was in front of him, everyone who surrounded us stood very still and anticipated on what we will do._

_The very first thing I did was smile at him, but he didn't smile back…he smirked. That's when I knew something was wrong._

"_What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked in a bored tone._

"_Draco…" I started nervously._

_Cutting me off, he chuckled, "Oh, so it's Draco, now?" he looked around at his gang and smirked at me, "I've always knew you had a secret crush on me." Definitely not right._

"_Draco, you know very well that's not true." I said frustrated. What's wrong with him?_

"_Then, why are you here?" he raised his eyebrows at me._

"_I thought maybe you want to tell them." I gestured towards his friends._

"_Tell them what exactly, Granger?" he asked in oblivious before smirking, "Oh, you know what? Maybe I will." he smiled and stood up from the table, "Listen up! I have a confession to make." At once, every stopped at what they were doing and stared at us, "Granger and I are a couple." With that confession, people gasped at the hottest gossip and news spread throughout the room for people who didn't hear, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to my friends who, at the moment, looked confused and pissed off, "And you wanna know why?" he asked the people as if they knew the truth, "Tell them, Blaise!" He pointed towards his best friend._

"_Blaise?" I whispered in curiosity as to why Blaise would know about this. Did Draco tell him? We all looked at him as he took off after Draco._

"_Well, ladies and gentlemen. Since the beginning of the school year, Draco Malfoy and the rest of slytherins made a bet."_

"_Bet?" I raised my eyebrows. This can't be good…_

"_We made a bet that Malfoy here, couldn't get into Gryffindor's virgin princess' pants." More and more people gasped at the revelation and I looked up at Draco in shock, "And guess what, he fulfilled that. Congrats Drake, you completed your 7th year prank!" People stared at me in shock to know that the Gryffindor princess can give in so easily to the Slytherin prince, but I paid no attention towards them._

"_Is this true Draco? All of this was a lie." I asked in hurt. I knew tears where about to fall but I forced it back._

"_What do you think?" _

"_I can't believe you. I thought…I thought you love me." I whispered._

_He looked at me unfocused before laughing out loud as if what I said was ludicrous, "Granger, are you blind? I will never love a mudblood like you." As I stood there, it felt like a dozens and dozens of knives stabbed me at once. I looked up at him, with tears running down my cheek , and slapped him, hard. At once he lifted his hand to his cheek where there was a visible hand-print. _

_I shook my head at him and ran out of the Great Hall. I ran all the way up to our Head quarters. Without thinking it all over I stomped into my room and grabbed all my stuff and stuffed it my suitcases. I took everything valuable with me such as photos and clothes, but I left behind my wand and everything magical in my life. Once I grabbed everything, I knew we couldn't apparate so I searched for the nearest floo with my luggage trudging behind me._

_When I spotted one, I grabbed powder and flooed myself to my parents house. Once I arrived I told my parents I wanted to leave Britain. They asked me why but I wouldn't budge in, I just told them I just had to leave. So, they found the next flight to America and I found myself leaving Britain in anger, hurt, betrayal and most importantly, heart broken._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And the rest is history…" I finished. I looked up at my ceiling sadly.

"So that's what happened." Liz whispered through the dark.

"What did you expect? A happily ever after?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"Even Romeo and Juliet had a tragic ending." I whispered.

"I know." She said. Not long after I heard her shuffle and found her by my side hugging me as tears fell down my cheeks. I hadn't known I was crying before she comforted me. It had been a long time since I've cried like this before…

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS WOULD BE KIND!!! Oh, by the way, images of Hermione and Draco's costume from the Halloween Ball and Hermione's dress from this chapter will be posted on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Chapter Seven  
**

"Wake- up, sleepy head!" I opened my eyes and saw Liz hovering above me.

I looked at the time besides me and saw it was way too early, "Ugh." I tried to shoo her as I turned around. "Go to sleep, Liz!"

"But it's a beautiful morning!" She sang out loud opening the curtains, letting the sun shine down on me. I groaned and shifted myself away from the windows. Unfortunately, I couldn't hide from Liz, "Come on, Hermione!" She shook me.

I swatted her hand, "Fine, give me a few more minutes…or hours." I mumbled with closed eyes.

I heard her sigh,"Oh, your no fun, Hermione!" she slapped my shoulder playfully, "We still have to get ready for the ball!"

I lifted my head and squinted at her, "It's still too early!" I complained looking at the clock once again. It was eight o'clock.

"Hermione!" she pleaded, "Pwease" She begged in her baby voice. Usually I gave in to that but this time I'm not.

"No" I argued.

"Pwetty pwease" She begged with puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"No." I groaned onto my pillow trying to drown out her voice.

(1 HOUR LATER)

I walked, more like stomped, towards the bathroom drenched with water. Liz, after minutes of begging, had finally came up with this 'bright' idea of pouring a bucket of ice cold water on me to wake me up. It wasn't necessary to pour water on me, after all; I was going to wake up eventually. Once I was in the bathroom I took a nice hot shower to regain warmth after that horrible wake up. I sighed in relief as the water came pouring down my body and as my stiff muscles relaxed. After a couple of minutes, I was dressed and dried. I went to the sink to brush my teeth when Liz opened the door and peeked in.

"I hate you." I looked at her through the mirror as I brushed my teeth.

She opened the door wider and leaned on the door frame and rolled her eyes, "The feeling is mutual."

I wiped my mouth with the towel on the counter and stepped out the bathroom, "Must we get ready for a ball that starts seven o'clock…at night?" I complained as I walked towards my bed and fixed the sheets.

"Why not?" She asked as she walked towards the closet.

I stopped suddenly and looked at her in disbelief, "Your too gleeful for an event you hate so much."

She looked at me, "Who says I hate charity balls?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You." I said finishing up the bed. Liz was not one for balls-- especially the dancing part. She hated the idea of dressing up for something she wouldn't enjoy, especially watching happy couples be all giddy with each other. Her exact words, not mine. I personally think that balls are magical and so beautiful. I love the music, the atmosphere and the idea that it's for a good cause. Not to mention meeting all these people you've never meet before. It was the concept of not bumping into somebody I knew that made me content of these balls.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, but this ball is…well it is something." I looked at her in curiosity and caught that small smile. There was something about the way she smiled that caught my attention.

"Wow, good wording choice." I sarcastically said.

She rolled her eyes, "Hermione, you know what I meant." She stopped looking at the clothes and placed her hands on her hips, "Besides, what's up with you? Don't you love charity balls?"

"I do, but not when I was in the middle of sleeping." Especially a good dream…I thought about earlier this morning.

"Hermione, you know you must have a good amount of eight hours of sleep, nothing more or less." She stated.

"A normal person will sleep until they feel like it." I pointed out.

She shook her head, "No offense, but a normal person would not be you." Liz said looking through the closet once again.

I scoffed, "Why does people say no offense when in fact it is offensive?" I asked laying down on top of my bed.

I heard her shuffling stopped by the closet and heard her sigh, "Oh, Hermione I'm sorry." I didn't say anything but she took that as an okay as she continued, "So what do you think?" She asked.

I sat up from the bed and looked at her, "About what?" I asked.

"The dresses of course." she held two dresses in front of her, "What dress do you like the best?"

I stood up from the bed and walked closer towards her to see the dresses more clearly. I examined them very carefully and predicted what would look better for her before pointing to the left one, "The red one."

She looked at the red dress and bit her lip, "You sure, I mean it is kind of…too red."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the right one, "Fine, the green one."

She looked at the green one in uncertainty, "The green has too many sequins."

I shook my head and walked towards the mini fridge for a drink, "Well, then I can't help you then."

"Why not?" She asked as I took a sip from the water bottle.

I swallowed before replying, "Because you hate both your choices."

She sighed, "I'm just saying, chose the less ugly."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "If they are both ugly find something else." Oh no…I know where this will lead to. I thought.

Before I could stop her she looked at me with a grin and dropped the dresses on the bed, "You know what? That's a great idea!" I groaned. I knew it, "Let's go shopping!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"No, wait!" I argued as she grabbed our jackets and purses, "Did I say find something else? I meant I _love_ the red one."

"Too late." She smirked at me as she hulled me out the door.

(3 HOURS LATER)

We walked out the tenth store in town and we had finally found Liz's dress or as Liz stated out loud, very loud mind you, her 'perfect' dress, "Don't you just love my dress?" she patted her bag gently, grinning.

"Yes, for the one hundredth time." I groaned adjusting my sunglasses and wig. I hate wearing these wigs whenever I had to go out, despite it just being a quick stop to Starbucks for coffee. The wigs were very itchy--especially if the weather turned out to be one hundred degrees outside. I would rather be bald than wear these wigs every again...I paused and imagined myself bald...nah. I thought. It might have worked with Britney Spears, but not me.

She gushed, "I just love it that's all."

I looked at the approaching limo and I opened the door when it stopped, "I know, for the ninety ninth time." I mumbled getting inside.

She followed and looked at me in shock, "Really? That's how much I've said it?" She asked closing the door.

I nodded, "Yes." I took off my wig and combed through my hair with my fingers.

She frowned and apologized, "Sorry, Hermione, I'm just nervous." She said fidgeting with the zipper of the bag.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Why are you nervous?"

She bit her lip, "Well…there is this interesting guy who'll be at the ball and I don't want to make a fool of myself." she said nervously.

"And who would this guy be?" I asked in curiosity.

"Umm…" she hesitated.

I looked at her, "Liz, you know you could trust me."

She nodded, "I know." She said before complying, "Okay, so his name is Michael Morrison."

"And who would this Michael be?"

"He is…well he was my-" Before she said her last word she coughed making it unnoticeable--which wasn't.

I looked at her, "Excuse me, what?"

"My ex-boyfriend." She sighed.

"Wait, are we talking about the same nerdy Mike?" I looked at her surprised.

"Yes, but now…he's anything but nerdy. He's so…gorgeous." She sighed in pleasure.

"So you want to impress this prince charming?" I grinned at her.

She nodded shyly, "Yes."

"Fine." I smiled, "Then, let me bring my make-up and hair skills to the test as we fix you up."

This time she looked at me in awe, "You sure, Hermione?"

"Of course, if I would have to be dressed up I know I could trust you." I grinned at her before the limo stopped in front of the hotel and I, unfortunately, place my wig back on before opening the door.

* * *

I smiled at myself as I finished. When I turned Liz around to face the mirror I patted myself, mentally of course, on the back, "Oh my god, Hermione!" Liz said in awe "I look…"

"Beautiful." I finished off for her and she nodded, "Of course, all you needed was a little make-up and a little hair fixture, but all in all you were beautiful in the beginning." I said watching her touch her hair. Her hair was cascading down into beautiful waves.

She looked at me in disbelief, "Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you have to lie to me."

I giggled, "I'm not lying to you, I'm telling the whole truth."

Liz stood up and smiled at me, "I love you."

I hugged her in a tight embrace, "I do too."

"Oh!" I looked at Liz, who looked freaked out, "We still have to do your hair and make-up up!"

I waved my hand, "Don't worry, I'll do it."

"You sure?" She asked as she started off.

I nodded, "Yeah, go ahead and dress." She nodded but before she left I added, "Oh, and if you can; can you grab my dress too."

"Sure." she said walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Wow, Hermione." Was the first thing I heard as I walked out of the bathroom with my navy blue dress. It was a strapless dress that flowed all the way down to the floor. The dress had a couple of sequins here and there but all in all it was beautiful like what I remembered, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You think so?" I twirled my dress around as I stared at the full length mirror, "I mean, I've always wanted to wear this dress since…" Before I could finish I stopped myself, "Never mind, we better be heading to the ball."

"No, what were you going to say?" Liz asked looking up from putting her jewelry on.

I shook my head, "Like I said, it's not important."

"Hermione…"

I cut her off, "Liz, I've told you enough. Can't we just forget about it?"

"Okay."

* * *

"This place looks amazing!" I gushed, looking around the ballroom. It's like what I imagined a fairytale would look like. It's not like I haven't seen beautiful ballrooms before. It's just that this has been the most gorgeous of them all. This place must have been ages old.

Liz nodded, "I agree." Then she looked ahead of us and saw a wide open entrance towards the ball, "Now come on, we must announce you." She said grabbing my arm towards the announcer.

"Do we have to?" I asked as I scanned the crowd. The only thing I hate about these balls is that we have to introduce ourselves to everyone. I hate it when people stare at you and just you if you came stud.

"Yes," I groaned silently and tried desperately for the exit, "Besides, all the guests are doing it."

"I knew we should have came early." I mumbled.

Liz rolled her eyes as she stopped behind a person getting announced, "Now where's the fun with that?"

"Fine, better get this over with." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hermione's dress her is already up on my profile, I believe. So if you'd like to have an image of her dress in your mind while reading, go ahead because I'm not that great in fine details. I would also like to thank my two reviewers-- ShadX a.k.a Shady a.k.a Shade and jessirose85. Hopefully, I'll have more reviewers in the near future. Please REVIEW!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters**

**Chaper Eight**

When the person in front of Liz was presented the announcer looked at Liz, "Name?"

"Elizabeth Stevenson." Liz stated.

The man nodded and cleared his voice, "Announcing, Elizabeth Stevenson." Liz cringed to the name but stayed calm as she walked down the stairs, head held high.

I watched Liz stepping down the last step before she waited for me. I looked at the announcer who looked back at me, "Name?"

"Mia." I stated.

"Mia…" He looked at me waiting, as if I were to tell him more.

I shook my head, "Just Mia."

He nodded, "As you wish," Once again he cleared his throat and announced, "Announcing, Mia." I breathed in then out before walking down the stairs trying to watch my step but having my head held high at the same time, believe me, it's not as easy as it looks. When I stopped at the bottom I sighed in relief as somebody else was announced and people stopped staring at me.

When I spotted Liz I rushed towards her and held on to her, "I feel weird." I murmured.

She smiled, "Why? You look beautiful."

"It's just that there are a lot of guys here." I scanned the room and spotted most of the guys, with or without dates, staring at me.

"Don't worry, most of them are either gay or taken." With that, I relaxed a bit.

"So where are you going to sit?" I looked around for my table.

"Table 9," She looked down on her name tag, "You?"

I frowned, "Table 4." When I saw my table I saw it was still empty, "Hmm…hopefully there will be somebody I know."

"Excuse me," I turned around when someone tapped my shoulder. It was none other than the princes, "Would you like to dance, Mia?" they both asked at once.

At once, they stared at each other in anger, "No! I asked first!" Prince One argued.

"No, you didn't." Prince Two argued back.

Prince One rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's 'rock, paper, scissor' it." he said holding his hand out. I can't believe my luck. I sighed as Liz left me and a crowd started to form.

"Let's," Prince Ewo agreed, "Rock. Paper. Scissor." Prince Two yelled and pointed his finger at Prince One, "Ha! I win." When Prince One left, Prince Two looked at me, "May I?" He asked before walking away. What a gentleman. I thought sarcastically.

"Like I have a choice…" I mumbled as I followed him towards the dance floor.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled slightly and saw Liz laughing off across the dance floor with some guy.

(2 HOURS OF DANCING)

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat down, "My feet hurts." I said taking of my heels and rubbed them.

"I'm sorry Mia!" Prince One apologized, "My stupid brother here does not know how to dance properly."

"Me?!" Prince Two complained, "It was you who stepped on her feet!" With that they started to argue and people began to stare once again. I feel like I'm in a bizzare sitcom. I looked around for Liz and found her walking towards me in worry.

"Excuse me boys, but may I talk to Mia for awhile?" They both nodded and I stood up and followed Liz to the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked her in worry when I saw her walking back in fort in the bathroom.

"He's here." Was the only thing she said.

"Who's here?" I wondered.

"Michael."

"And…"

"And I don't know what to do…what to say." She finally stopped in front of me and looked at me in worry, "What should I do?!" She grabbed my arms and shook me in frustration.

I looked at her with confidence, "Calm down, Liz. Everything will be alright." When she loosen her grip I rubbed my arms, "Remember what we practiced earlier?" We had practiced what Liz was going to say while I fixed her up and while I was putting my make-up on. We pretended that I was Mike and we would figure out which type of conversations that would work out.

"What if that doesn't work?" she bit her lip in worry.

"If it doesn't then that guy is not worth it." I shook my head and grabbed her, "Now come on Liz, I'm hungry."

"Oh, alright." she gave up and we walked out of the bathroom and saw dinner was being served.

I walked towards my table and spotted the people in my table. With a sigh I sat down on the only empty chair next to one of the princes and a man with blond hair. The people in my table looked at me, some smiled some of them groaned. There were people who I hate and people I don't even know. All I know was; was that there were the two princes, Francois, an old couple, a lady next to François, the blond man and I. I looked at the lady next to Francois, that looked like my age, and tried to conversed with her.

"Hello, my name is Mia. You are?" I held my hand out towards her but she just stared at it in disgust. When she didn't shake it I took it away in embarrassment.

"My fiance will not shake your dirty hand Mia." Francois said in his snobby voice.

I looked at him in surprised, "_You _have a _fiance_?"

"Yes." he nodded, "Why?" He looked at me sternly, "Does that surprise you?"

"Uh, no." I said, "I'm just astounded that I didn't get an invitation?" I made up. As if I actually cared if that snob was getting married.

He squinted at me, "Well, the wedding is private only _close _friends and family are invited." I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. Who would ever go to his wedding?

"Oh, then never mind then." I said and looked down as the waiter placed the food down on my plate…wait a minute…I know that bracelet….

I looked up to find Alfred serving our food, "Alfred?" When I called his named out loud, people stared at me but I paid no attention to them as he froze in place and looked at me.

"H- Mia?" He stumbled remembering I changed my name for modeling. Alfred was my boyfriend after Draco and before I changed my name for modeling. He was always there when I needed him. He understood about Draco and he was the one who I confided in. Unfortunately for us, we had chosen different paths. He chose to cater and I chose to model. So we broke up and I promise him I would wait for him and vice versa. That eventually didn't work out though. I gained a hand full of boyfriends after him once my modeling career started, which made me guilty knowing that he had to know the hard way.

"Hi." I smiled at him but he just stared at me in wonder. He snapped out of his thoughts when Francois yelled at him.

"Aren't you suppose to leave by now?!" Francois said snobbishly, "Employees are not suppose to speak to guests."

Alfred looked at me then at Francois and nodded. When he passed by me he whispered, "I'll talk to you later." I nodded back at him.

When dinner was finished, I stood up from my seat and walked towards the back of the ballroom where all the waiters and waitresses stood and stared. As I approached, they scattered away as if I were going to lecture them on their wrong doings. Alfred and I caught contact and he nodded towards the terrace and I followed. When we were alone under the dark starry night, I stepped forward but he stepped back. I frowned and sat down on the stone bench near by, "How are you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Good." He said before adding, "How about you?"

I giggled a bit, "If you follow the gossips then maybe you'll know." With that he didn't laugh, just stared as if figuring something out. I looked down on the glassy tile, "I'm sorry I haven't written to you in awhile." I whispered.

I heard shuffling beside me and saw from the corner of my eye that he sat beside me, "I don't blame you." He said. I looked up and began to argue but he cut me off, "It's alright, I know you've been so busy with modeling…I've been busy too."

"I should've at least written a letter once a month or something. I mean we could have still made that long distance love last longer. I could have visited you once in awhile for Christmas or your birthday. I could have-"

"I'm married."

"-had lunch breaks with…." I looked at him in shocked, "What?"

"I'm married." He said clearly. I looked down at his hand and there it was…a wedding band. How could I have not seen this? I feel so stupid for babbling about our long lost love when, in fact, it has been dead awhile ago.

I looked up at him, "When?" I whispered.

He looked down at his ring, "A month ago." then he looked at me, "You should have known that I couldn't wait that long, after all…you were the one who moved on ten times already."

"It was only five." I mumbled.

"Still Hermione. When you said you'd wait for me I kept that in mind when I traveled, but when you started to date this other model…you'd have to know my heart broke." He said looking down at the tile floor.

"Alfred…" I started.

He looked at me and grabbed my hands and said, "Hermione, I still love you, but now it's only a friendship kind of love. I moved along with Emily."

I looked down at our clasp hands, "So her name is Emily?"

He smiled a bit and he let go of my hands and I frowned from the lost of warmth, "Yeah, her name is Emily Carlson."

"What does she do?" I asked.

"She's a waiter like me." I looked at him in curiosity, "In fact, she's here."

I looked around in caution and scooted a couple inched away from him, "Oh?"

"Yeah." He stood up and chuckled.

As if in cue, a black haired woman with olive skin in a waitress uniform came out, "Alfred, McCormick was looking for…oh." She stopped when she saw me next to him, "I didn't know you were talking to one of the guests. I'm sorry Miss." She curtsied and started to leave when Alfred stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Emily, wait." She stopped and turned around to face us, "Mia, this is Emily. Emily, this is Mia she is... a friend of mine." I stood up as well when he introduced me.

She looked at me in realization and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand while adding, "Did you know that I love your work?"

I smiled back at her and extended my hand as well for a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You are very lucky to marry this guy right here." I looked between the couple.

Once she let go from my grasp, leaned on him, "Well I had no choice, he was my last destination." She laughed when she looked up at him and he laughed as well. It was silent for a while until one of the waitresses called her name.

She looked down at her wrist watch and smiled at me, "I better be going," she said and gesture to the ballroom, "I have guests to serve." Then she walked towards me for a hug, "I'll see you around." When she let go she walked off but not before adding, "Oh Alfred, by the way the boss told me to be at the bar to serve drinks."

When we were alone once again, I looked at him, "I might as well leave too, I have guests to entertain." I said sadly.

He nodded but before he left he looked at me in curiosity, "Hermione…"

"No, It's alright. I'm fine. I'm just happy for you." I responded.

"Hermione…" he said sternly.

I interrupted him once again, "Like I said, it's not a problem."

He raised his eyebrow and took a hold of my shoulders gently, "After being separated for a while, I still know when everything's not alright." He pause before finding something inside his pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he gave me a piece of paper, "Here," I took the paper and saw his name and two numbers on it, "These are my home and cell phone numbers. If ever you need to talk, just call."

I looked at him, "Alfred…"

"Yes?" He asked.

I sighed, "I've never said this before and probably never will again, but thanks for being a great friend even though I broke your heart."

He shook his head, "Like I said, your still my friend despite the crap." With that being said, we laughed until it became an awkward silence.

I smiled at him and wondered, "Can I…" I asked holding my arms out for a hug.

He thought for a minute before agreeing, "Why not." He gave in stepping forward for an embrace.

I snuggled onto his neck and whispered, "Thanks." Then I let go of him, "I'm glad I saw you again."

He smiled at me and whispered, "Me too."

I looked behind me, "You better get to work." I said pointing towards the bar, which was crowding with guests.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I should." Before he left he looked back at me, "Remember, I will always be there for you."

I nodded, "I will." As he walked away, I frowned. Not long later, tears streamed down my face. I screwed up my life once again. No matter what I do, the gods above are against me in love. I looked up at the sky and shook my head. Couldn't they pity a girl like me?

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you to my two readers, you know who you are, and an additional reader, krissie92. Thank you guys so much.  
Please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Sorry this took me awhile to post up--I had technical difficulties with the computer and had to fix it. Now that I'm back, I have two new chapters that I will post up for all of you for my delay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

I walked back inside, now calm and refreshed, and went in search for Liz. I finally saw her at her table. As I approached her, I noticed she was talking to a man with brown hair and a red tie. I stopped for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't approach her just yet. I thought. I shook my head and went back to my table where it was nearly empty except the man in blonde hair. I smiled at him briefly before sitting down on my chair and watch the couples dance to a Brian McKnight song.

"Do you want a handkerchief?" I turned around in shock and saw the blond man looking at me in curiosity holding a piece of cloth in hand. I was about to refuse when I noticed I had some tears running down my cheek. I nodded and took it from him and dabbed it on my eyes.

"Thanks." I said, giving the handkerchief back.

He took the cloth from my hands and placed it in his pocket, "No problem." He said smiling at me. I don't know what made me smile but I smiled back, "You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying in a fairytale-like ball."

I giggled softly, "You wouldn't understand." I whispered shaking my head.

"Do you mean about the bunch of ex-boyfriends here?" I looked at him in shock. Is it that obvious?

"Is it that obvious to figure out?"

He chuckled, "Not really. I'm just very observant." I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed even more, "I'm telling you the truth! I'm not a stalker, I promise." I shook my head and smiled.

"Okay…so you're very observant." He nodded, "So how about you tell me what's going on in that table with the lady in green?" I asked pointing towards Liz and the man.

He looked at me before looking at Liz, "Well, it seems to me that she likes that guy very much." He said pointing towards the guy Liz was talking to.

"And how can you figure that out?" I asked looking at him in interest.

"The girl always seem to smile to whatever that guy says even when he's not trying to be funny and she would sometimes brush her fingers against his."

"And…" I stared at him for more. This guy seems to be some kind of psychic.

"And that means she really likes him." He simply said.

I looked at him with raise eyebrows in disbelief, "Just like that?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "What do you observe?"

I giggled, "I observe that your a mind reader."

This time he raised his eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Because everything you've just said is all correct."

"Really now?" He looked at me in surprise, "And how would you know?"

I looked at the direction of Liz and smiled, "She's my best friend."

"Ah." he nodded his head, understanding, then pointed to the guy Liz was talking to, "Well, that guy is a friend of mine."

Looked at him in hope, "Really?" Maybe Liz can hook up with Mike again.

He nodded but then frowned at me, "Yeah, but unfortunately he's married."

"He's married?"

"Yeah." he frowned, "I'm sorry for your friend."

I stood up and looked at him, "I think I should…"

Before I could go, he grabbed onto my arm and shook his head, "No," I looked at him in anger, "She should figure it herself."

"But I can't let her be hurt." I argued.

He sighed, "There is a saying, 'Without pain, there's no life at all.'" When I heard that quote I remembered getting hurt by my two first boyfriends.

I whispered not talking about Liz, but myself, "Does there always have to be hurt?"

He nodded slightly, "Unfortunately, yes." I sat back down in thought and looked back at the dancing couples as the song began to change to a familiar song. It was our song. The song Draco and I danced to during the Halloween Ball, 7th year. It was also the song that broke my heart. But it reminded me so much more than a heart break, it showed me love.

Not realizing it, I whispered, "It's my favorite song." When I heard another voice whisper the exact same thing, I turned around at the blond man who just spoke. He looked back at me in surprise, "It's your favorite song too?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah." Then he stood up and extended his arm to me, "Um…would you like to dance?" He asked in uncertain.

I thought about refusing but figured it would have been rude so I agreed, "Sure." I placed my hands on his and stood up. He smiled at me and led me to the dance floor where all the other couples were dancing.

_I was a quick, wet boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys_

When he stopped at the middle of the dance floor, he placed his hand on the side of my hip and took hold of my right hand. I looked up at him and realized he had beautiful eyes and lips…

_Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long, baby hair  
And stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere_

When he realized I was staring at him so deeply, he stared back at me and I blushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle and I smiled to myself. And a nice laugh….

_Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill looming_

I giggled and rolled my eyes to the lyrics. He looked at me in confusion and I whispered, "It's just the lyrics to the song are so wacky that I have no idea why I love it." When I finished whispering, he thought for a moment as if he were listening very closely to the lyrics.  
__

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore, blunt tongue  
Watching the warm, poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks

He chuckled and replied, "I get what you mean," he said, "But the melody is very beautiful." He smiled down at me.

I looked at him in awe. He loved the melody too…just like I do., "Is that why you like this song?"

He thought for a moment before smiling, "Somebody told me to just listen to the music and tune out the lyrics because…"

"Because it will make your heart melt…" I finished without thinking.

"That's exactly what that person said." He whispered looking at me in awe, "Must've known the same person." he chuckled.

_Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures  
Thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream_

"Probably." I looked at him in still confusion, "It's a small world…" I looked at him straight in the eye not looking away trying to figure out who this guy is….who this guy reminds me of…

_Have a found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill stuck going down_

I didn't realized the music finished until people walked away and it was just him and I on the dance floor still swaying. We stood still for awhile not looking away until he dropped his hand from my hip and I dropped my hand.

He smiled at me and took my hand as we walked away from the now staring crowd. I didn't pay attention to them as I followed him to the place where Alfred and I were talking before.

When he walked me to the terrace I still stared at him in thought, "You remind me so much of somebody…but I can't figure out who…" I whispered.

He looked at me, "I do?"

"Yeah." It became silent once again except the night's atmosphere where the only sound you could hear was the wind and the background music playing inside the ballroom.

We both looked at the huge fountain that was in the middle of the large garden right in front of us, "Did you know I used to play that song on the piano?" He asked.

I looked at him, once again, in awe, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "After I finished school, I promised myself I would learn how to play it and eventually I did after a few days." He said proudly.

"I wish I could hear it." I whispered.

"Maybe…someday." He slightly smiled at me.

I looked down and whispered, "Yeah, _if _I ever see you again."

He looked at me with a frown, "Why is that?"

I looked at him, "I'm a model, remember?" We he didn't get the hint, so I added, "I'll be leaving in a few days for another trip around the world."

"Maybe you could listen to it tomorrow?" He asked in hope.

"I can't," I looked down, "I'm way too busy."

"Can't you just stop by?"

"I'm sorry." I looked down and stayed in silence. I want to know so much more about him…but I don't even know his name. Wait. I thought. Why haven't I even asked his name yet? I looked up at him and saw him staring at me in thought.

I was about to speak up when a couple walked in, or rather out, "Ah! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The man said looking at me. When I looked at the two I smiled.

"Hello Mr. Whiterford," I shook his hand and approached the lady next to him, "Mrs. Whiterford." I kissed her on the cheek.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Mia." she smiled back at me.

"Mia, thank you so much for coming and donating a load of money for the benefit."

"Anything to help the children." He smiled and then looked at the blond man, who I've yet need to figure out his name…

"You know Draco," I froze and looked at the person I've just admired and danced with. Did he just say _Draco_?

Mrs. Whiterford walked towards me, "You know," she whispered, "I think you and Mr. Malfoy are an adorable couple." I looked at her with raised eyebrows and was about to retort when she spoke once again, "I've known Draco all my life, I think it's about time he settled down." I looked at Mr. Whiterford talking to Draco, still in disbelief, "…he deserves to be happy." I caught before looking back at Mrs. Whiterford.

"Um, if it is alright with you, Mrs. Whiterford," I started, "Can I please be excused?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, darling. I'll just talk to you later on." she kissed me on both cheeks before I walked inside to find Liz.

While searching for Liz, I thought about what just happened earlier. How can I not notice? Why was I so stupid into not knowing what his name was? Most importantly, why didn't I humiliate him?

Then my conscience kicked in, _Because you still have feelings for him._

Out of nowhere, I stopped and mentally kicked myself in the head. Yeah, right. I thought.

I finally found Liz sitting at my table all alone. She had her head on her hands as she played with her ice cream. I wonder if she knew that Mike was already married…

"Liz." I said approaching her. She looked up at me and I could spot that she was crying earlier. I sat down on the chair right next to her and placed her head on my shoulder as she sobbed.

"I…I feel so stupid," she whispered, "I should have known that he was already married…"

I looked at her sadly. She should know that I knew. I thought, "Liz…," she looked up at me. As I stared at her, I don't know what over came me but I decided not to, "I think we should leave." She nodded and we stood up. We walked up the stairs and grabbed our coats. When Liz walked out to call the limo driver, I looked down to catch my eyes with Draco. He looked at me in confusion and I looked sadly at him and walked away as the limo pulled out onto the drive way. He's not messing up my mind again. Nope. These tears are not going to fall again this time. I thought.

Once I sat inside the limo…I proved myself wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So the quote on this chapter is not real...I think. I just made it up so it could fit in to the story line. So, thank you all for waiting patiently for this update and please REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Hermione!" I heard whilst my eyes were closed.

I groaned at the loud noise. My head was aching really bad from last night, I knew I shouldn't have drank a lot of wine before sleeping. I opened my droopy eyes forcefully and saw Liz staring down at me, "What?" I groaned.

"We have to go!" she grabbed my arm as she yelled. I cupped my head as the ache returned with a sudden bang.

I sat up slowly and squinted at her as she gathered all her stuff, "Liz, do you have a cure for a hangover?" I said.

She looked at me in confusion before seeing an empty wine bottle by my bed, "You didn't." she narrowed her eyes at me and I nodded, "Hermione." She sighed and walked inside the bathroom and came out with a bottle of water and aspirin, "What exactly happened after I slept?" She handed my the bottle and pills.

I swallowed the pills and took a gulp of water before speaking, "I order a bottle of wine from room service and drank it on the terrace." She was about to retort when I added, "I couldn't sleep…last night kept playing on my mind." I whispered.

"That doesn't mean you should have drank the _entire _bottle." She complained.

I shook my head, "I didn't." She raised her eyebrows at me, "I poured some of it on couples outside the hotel."

"You poured wine on people?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, on couples."

She rolled her eyes, "Didn't they report anything?"

"No…I was very sneaky." I giggled and she rolled her eyes again. She looked out onto the terrace and jumped up suddenly, "Oh my god! I forgot!" She exclaimed and ran towards our already packed stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked walking towards her still in my pajamas.

She stop to look at me and handed me the newspaper. I raised my eyebrow at her before reading the headline on the front page. I gasp. It read:

"_**Model Has Found Herself A New Beau."**_

_World-famous model, Mia, has found herself a new beau last night during the Whiterford Ball. It has appear she was in London for a photo shoot, premiere of her first clothing line, a conference and the ball. However, she did not mention at the conference that she will be visiting her new beau. Reportedly, Draco Malfoy was seen dancing with her and talking to her throughout the whole entire ball, holding hands. Draco Malfoy is a rich business man working for the Trade and Supplies Industries. Miss Mia and Mr. Malfoy seem…_

"I can't believe this!" I threw the paper on the bed, "I thought this was suppose to be a private ball?" I asked Liz.

She shook her head, "Someone apparently broke the rules…" She picked up the paper and looked at the picture real closely, "It looks like someone used their camera phone and send it to the media."

"Or…somebody really hates me…" I paused and exclaimed, "It's Francois!"

"No, it can't be him." She sighed, "He's right over here in the picture." She said walking towards me and pointing to him. I sighed again and looked out the terrace.

I walked towards the window, "Is the media outside the hotel?"

"Yeah." She said walking back towards the bathroom.

"How are we gonna get out?" I asked peeking out the window.

"I have no idea…" Then she smiled, "Louis!" she suddenly exclaimed.

I looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Louis said he'll do us a favor for the tickets." Oh, she meant the door man in Alejandro's building…

"I forgot about them!" I paused and remember not seeing them at the ball…unless they were there and I paid no attention to them, "They probably think I'm some diva who ditched them…" I mumbled.

"No, your not. You were just busy…" She smiled slightly, "I'll call them and let the manger of the hotel to let them in." She picked up the hotel phone and called.

**(NOT LONG AFTERWARDS…)**

"So what's the plan?" Louis asked as he and his wife came through our hotel room.

"Well, we have to switch Anna and Mia."

"What?" Louis' wife and I both asked at once. I looked at her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Mia." I said holding my hand out.

She smiled back at me and shook my hand, "I'm Anna."

"So, now that we know everyone…how about that plan?" Liz asked.

"How is it gonna work out?" Louis asked.

"Well, as long as we still have our make-up crew still here, we will transform your wife into Mia."

"Wait," Anna interrupted, "I'm going to be her?" She asked pointing towards me.

Liz nodded, "And Mia will be disguised into a normal person."

"I'm still normal." I mumbled.

She looked at me, "Maybe not now, but later you will be." Then she looked at Anna, "Our crew will be here any second, so why don't you get yourself seated at the vanity right over there." As Anna walked towards the vanity, there was a knock on the door. Liz walked towards the door and opened it and Alejandro and his crew came in.

"Alejandro?" I looked at him in curiosity then at Liz.

Liz smiled at me, "I thought Alejandro and his crew can fix you both up."

"Okay…" I said walking towards the other vanity in uncertain. When Liz followed I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "But I'm not going to have him dress me up." She giggled and looked at Alejandro, "We need to hurry up if we want to get out of this hotel A.S.A.P!"

He nodded, "Of course." Then he clapped his hands, "Okay, people. Let's get going!"

**(30 MINUTES)**

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and saw someone else…like it was all my imagination.

I touched my face, just to realize that it wasn't a dream. I looked at Liz, who was leaning on the door frame, and smiled. I turned around and grin, "I think this might actually work." I gestured towards myself.

"I know it will." She smiled back, then looked at Anna--who now looks a lot like me a few minutes before, sober of course, "So, Anna?" She asked as Anna came inside, " Are you ready to become Mia for a couple of hours?"

Anna grinned like a little girl and nodded, "Definitely!" We all laughed until Louis interrupted us.

"I hate to be the party pooper, but we have to get going." He looked out the window, "It looks like the reporters are getting feistier."

"Ladies!" We saw Alejandro run inside the bathroom, "Reporters are barging into the hotel!"

"How?" Liz asked.

"Someone punched the door men."

"What?!" I looked at Liz and we ran out and looked out the window. People were pushing through the doors of the hotel and the crowd began to dispute into the hotel. I looked at Liz in concern, "I think we need to put this plan in action now." She nodded and looked at everyone else, "Everyone! You know the plan, get into positions!"

Before Anna walked out I stopped her, "I'd just like to say thank you so much for doing this for me."

"It's no problem." She smiled and I smiled back before hugging her.

As I let her go she looked at me in daze, "Here is my number," I pulled out my phone card, "Just call whenever." Still in daze she nodded slightly. When she didn't move Louis took hold of her and thanked us before leaving. Once the room was clear, Liz and I changed quickly into 'normal' clothes and grabbed our stuff and left the hotel room.

Once we arrived at the lobby, the room was packed with reporters. I looked at Liz for support but she didn't comply. She just pointed towards the floor and grabbed my arm to the manager--who was waiting for us at the back.

"Misses," he greeted quietly, "Right this way." He opened the door for us and Liz and I walked inside, or rather outside the hotel. We were at the alley and there was a cab waiting for us right outside. When the taxi driver took our stuff and placed it inside the trunk, the manager spoke once again, "I am sorry that your stay at the Ritz was rather uncomfortable. I hope you both can reconsider coming back."

"It's alright," I smiled at him slightly, "We actually had a great time here." I looked at Liz and she smiled at me in a knowingly look.

He smiled proudly at our comment, "Well, we have to go." Liz excused.

"Of course." He agreed and walked to the driver and tipped him as we walked inside the cab. Once we backed out of the alley, the manager waved at us and went back inside the hotel.

As we left the alley, Liz and I stared at the enormous crowd that surrounded the limo out the window. I looked at Liz and she looked back at me, "I hope they'll be alright."

She smiled a bit and replied, "I think they will be." I sighed, "Besides, I made sure the wig was secure really good." I smiled at her and looked out the window and watched the fading crowd.

"Where to misses?" The driver asked.

"Where do you want to go, Hermione?" Liz asked me.

"I think it's time to go home." I smiled at the thought, _home._

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. Only my own and the plot.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Eleven**

I stared at the door in front of me. That same door I left behind everything and everyone I loved. I looked besides me and stared at Liz in concern. The taxi had dropped us off a couple of minutes ago nearby and we walked to my house so I could think about what I would say. However, as I walked into the concrete path towards my house, all the nerves came rushing back and I blanked.

"It's going to be okay." Liz assured, smiling slightly and I smiled back. With a nod, I lifted my hand and pushed the doorbell. Immediately, I dropped my arm as if the button was on fire. My hands sweated as we anticipated for the door to open.

I haven't talked to my parents in a long time, four years to be exact. After I left Britain, I had stayed contact with them--constantly telling them I was alright and told them updates of my new life. After a year being a waitress at my aunt's restaurant and becoming best friends with Liz, someone from the model industry convinced me to audition for a fashion show in our local mall. At first I contemplated whether or not I should go until I asked my mother and she told me it would be a great idea. When I modeled for the show, agencies were amazed that they offered to hire me officially into the modeling business. Liz and I were so pleased that we lost our voice the next day for screaming. Eventually, we were too caught up with modeling that I never called them again. I sighed to myself. I'm such a horrible daughter.

Before I knew it, the door opened and out revealed a woman around her fifties with brunette hair, "Can I help you?" she asked with curious eyes.

I looked at Liz before saying, "Mum, it's me, Hermione."

At once, tears leaked out of her eyes in joy as she embraced me in her arms, "Hermione." she sobbed. As I hugged her, I closed my eyes and felt my tears leaking in happiness as well.

I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps approaching, "Laura?" a male's voice called out.

He stopped at the sight of us and I smiled at him, "Dad." I croaked out as my mother let go of me. I saw him exchange looks with my mom before she nodded. Not long, he was in my arms crying.

After all the crying, my mom asked, "Who is this sweetie?" she asked in a now calmed voice.

I looked at Liz in embarrassment. She witnessed the whole scenario and I almost forgot about her, "Mum and Dad, this is Liz." I introduced.

"Oh. You're the Liz that my daughter has been talking about when she was still a waitress."

Liz nodded before holding out her hand to my mum, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger." Then she looked at my dad, "Mr. Granger." And they shook hands.

"Oh, please come in." My mum offered. When we were settled inside, we all sat on the couch in the living room. As we sat, my mother went to the kitchen to fetch some snacks and tea while we were alone with my father. When my mum came back with scones and tea, she finally asked, "How come you've stopped calling us, Hermione?"

I looked at Liz once again before bringing the tea down from my lips, "Mum." I stared at her, "Dad." I stared at my dad, "As you both know, I have started my modeling career when I last talked to you." They both nodded, "Well, after beginning my new career, I was so overwhelmed by it all that…" I felt so ashamed of myself for saying this, "that I got too caught up and didn't have the time to call or visit at all."

They looked at me in disbelief, "Really?" My mum asked in anger and I nodded, "I don't believe this!" She shook her head then looked at me, "You really think we believe that?!" She asked.

"Mum," I started to calm her down but she cut me off.

"Hermione, at least a decent phone call would have been fine. You have no idea what me and your father has been thinking these past years!" She raise her hands, "We thought you were dead!"

Tears fell down and I knew she was right. I could have at least called, "Hermione." My father looked at me, "Your mother is right. You could have called to say you were alright."

"I know." I looked down, "I should have but I just…" I paused, " I just wanted to live a life that was problem free."

"So your telling us we're the problem?"

"No!" I looked up at them, "I just meant that since…"

My mother sat down next to me, "Hermione, I thought you were okay at your aunt's?" she asked softly.

"I was." I nodded, "but everything became complicated again when I met Alfred." I looked at them suddenly, "Remember?"

"Right, where is he right now?" My father asked.

"He…" I stopped, "He's married."

"Married?!" All three of them said in unison. I looked at Liz all of a sudden. I forgot to tell her last night. I mentally thumped my head.

"Yes, he's married to Emily."

"Who is Emily?" Liz asked, "And you met her?"

I nodded, "Emily is a waitress and works with Alfred." Then I continued, "We met at the ball."

"Whoa." She looked at me in shock, "He was at the ball yesterday?!"

"What ball?" My mother asked.

I looked at Liz, "Yes," Then I looked at my mother, "It was a charity ball that was held last night." I knew Liz was about to remark about this morning, so I decided to move on to a different topic--making sure she got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it right now with my parents, "Mum, dad, I know that I'm such a horrible daughter…"

"A horrible daughter?" My mother looked at me with sad eyes, "We have never thought you were a horrible daughter, Hermione."

"But…"

"Hermione, despite leaving us for five years or so…there was never a day that we thought that we regretted having you." She reached up and held my hands in hers, "We were just disappointed that you never took the time to call or write us letters."

"I wanted to." I trailed off, "But…it's just so hard being a model."

"We both know that, don't get us wrong, we've been following your adventures in the magazines since the day you started."

"You have?" They nodded. _How do they know_. I thought, "How do you know who I was if I changed my name?"

They looked at each other with a smile, "Sweetie, we're your parents." my mother caressed my hand in hers, "Of course we knew who our own child is."

"So…" I trailed of.

"Yes, we knew all along," I was about to state that I didn't have to call after all, when she started again, "But we still wanted you to call, of course." I stared at them. The room was silent for a while before my father cleared his throat.

"Well, I had enough of this." He stood up from his chair before staring at the grandfather clock. "How about dinner?" he clapped his hands together. My mother nodded before walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

As my mother left, my father stared at the both of us before saying, "How about I bring your suitcases to your room so you can get settled before dinner?" We both nodded before following him up the stairs to my old childhood room. When he opened the door I was shocked to see my room in the same stance at I've left it.

"Dad…" I stared at him in question as he placed the suitcases by my bed.

He looked around and smiled, "Your mother knew that you'd come back one day, so she left it the same way since the day you left."

"Dad, you guys didn't have to."

"Oh, I didn't. Your mom did." He smirked at me, "I wanted a workout room.." He grinned as we all laughed before my mother called my father down. "Well, I must be heading down to help your mother. You girls can unpack and settle before we call you both downstairs, okay?"

"Okay." Liz and I both said before my father left us alone. Once we were alone, I grabbed my suitcase and unpacked my stuff into my closet, but not before I saw Liz giving me a face.

I looked up and asked, "What?"

She grinned before laying down on my bed facing me, "Tell me all about it."

"About what?" I asked concentrating on my stuff inside the suitcase.

She rolled her eyes and laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "About what happened at the ball? And about Draco Malfoy?" She sat up and crossed her feet, "Why didn't you tell me that you saw Draco?"

I paused before looking up at her, "I…You were upset with Mike. I thought it was an inappropriate time to say so."

"Hermione, it's never an inappropriate time to say your feelings…I've learned recently that you shouldn't hold back anything. "

"I know." I sat down on the bed as well, "I guess seeing Draco at the ball had completely shocked me." I thought about the moment I first time met him after a long time. I actually thought I was falling for someone who didn't see me as Hermione, the greatest witch in the wizarding world, nor Mia, the world wide known model. I thought that there was someone out there that I can really be myself. Then I remembered about Alfred and how I wanted the same thing. It just wasn't going to work out no matter what I do.

Liz scooted closer to me before bringing my head down on her shoulder, "Must've been a rough night." She murmured leaning her head down on mine.

"It was." I whispered. Not only did I found out that the guy who I thought 'was the one' was married, but Draco Malfoy had to ruin the night even more.

She lifted her head off mines, "Why didn't you talk to me that night instead of getting pissed-off drunk?" she asked.

I picked up my head off her shoulder before responding, "Liquor is quicker."

She sighed, "You know your smarter than that."

I nodded ruefully, "I just wanted to forget about that night."

"I just hope that you've learned your lesson." She strictly said.

"I did." I paused, "How did you know that Mike was married?" I asked.

She frowned, "His wife came up to us just before I was going to say I still love him." I nodded understanding, after all; I was once in that situation that night too.

"Love stinks." I thought laying down on the bed.

"I agree." she nodded as she did thing, as well.

I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter of children across the street. When I was little, I would always beg my parents to go to park. Despite it just being on the other side of the street, I wasn't ready to cross. As I got older, my parents began to trust me each time before letting me go until I was on the other side. It was a memorable moment for me--having my parents trust me.

Whenever I was at the park, I would always chose the swing first. At times when I was frustrated, I closed my eyes while I swing. When I felt ready, I slowly lifted my fingers off of the chains on the swing before pushing myself off until I crashed down on the sand. My mother always yelled at me for doing it, saying I could kill myself, but that didn't stop me from doing it. It was the only time when I could let things go and trust myself…it made me feel as if all the pain and frustration had lifted off my shoulders. It felt like I was flying.

The last time I was on the swing was a year before I went to Hogwarts. It was just after my grandmother's funeral that I went to the park to release the pain inside my heart for losing her. I remembered swinging on that swing crying my eyes out before finally letting go. The position that I was in was so off target that I broke my leg that day. For weeks, I had to have a cast on my right leg and I stayed inside my room, staring out the window and watched kids play on the playground. Each day I stared at the swings, I thought about how I could have almost died. After that incident, flying had became my worst enemy. That was also when I decided to rely on books to kill time.

"Hermione," I opened my eyes suddenly and looked at Liz as she spoke, "When are you going to visit your friends?"

I thought for a moment. I knew this would be my only chance to talk to them once again after years of hiding the truth. I had to tell them everything, including the relationship that Draco and I once had. They'd probably hate me now, but there was no excuse, they were still my friends. If not calling my parents for four years was worse…I didn't know what to expect from them.

"Tomorrow." I decided.

"You sure you're ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready." I nodded to myself. I'm definitely ready.

* * *

**A/N: I am working on chapter thirteen as of now, so I may upload it sooner or later. I would like to thank all my reviewers for making this possible for me to upload and work as fast as I can. You guys know who you are. New reviewers are kindly appreciated, even critics. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be long, but it is very interesting. **

**Chapter Twelve **

I looked at the house I once used to love. It had been ages since I've came here. I glance besides me to see Liz staring up at the tall structure of the Burrow.

"Wow." she kept staring in awe.

"Yeah." I looked up as well before looking at the door once again. I sighed. I didn't know what to expect when I came down here. The moment I laid my eyes on the Burrow, I felt weak-to-my-knees afraid. I was afraid they were going to hate me after what I have done to them, betraying them. As my hand came close to the small doorbell, I paused in fear.

Liz watched my hesitation, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." I turned around and faced her.

"What if they hate me?" I whispered.

"They won't hate you," she reassured, "If they were your real friends, they would understand."

"I hope they do," I sighed, "After all those years, I wouldn't blame them. At least I've said goodbye to my parents, but to them…I just left without an explanation. I feel like a coward betraying them right before the war."

"Your not a coward." she shook her head, "Hermione, they'll understand. I promise."

I smiled at her, "I'm glad you're here for me."

She shrugged, "That's what friends are for."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll do it." I turned around and faced the door and pushed the button.

We waited a few minutes until the door opened and out came an elderly woman with red hair. I assumed it was Molly. "May I help you?"

"Molly, may I speak with you and your family."

"Sure, but who are you?" Her sparkling eyes looked at me in wonder.

I smiled, "Hermione."

"Oh?" she said in shock and disbelief. She looked at me for awhile in thought wondering if I were an impostor or truly the Hermione she once knew five years ago. Finally coming into realization, she exclaimed, "Oh!" She smiled widely in excitement and hugged me in a big embrace before she gestured inside the Burrow, "Of course, come in, darling." We walked inside the house and I noticed the familiar surroundings and the comfortable essence of the house, "Make yourselves comfortable." She closed the front door, "Let me just call the whole clan." She said leaving us in the living room.

Once we sat on one of the couches, Liz smiled looking around our surroundings still in awe, "See, that wasn't bad, was it?" Her eyes widen as she watched the levitated knitting needles knit a scarf.

I smiled and shook my head, "I guess not." I remembered being in Liz's place, just experiencing the beauty of magic. I sighed. I guess I really did miss magic more than I thought.

"Mum?" I heard a male voice calling throughout the whole house.

"Mum!" I heard a female voice getting closer. We heard footsteps coming closer to the living room and I felt a thin layer of sweat on my forehead. A redhead woman with long hair came around the corner of the kitchen. Once she saw us she let out a gasp, "Oh!"

We saw a male with red hair, a bit older from the woman, come in, "Gin, what is it?" he asked before staring at us, "Who are you?" He asked while a man with black hair came in and stared at me in shock.

I stood up from the couch and was about to respond when Molly came back with a bunch of people. All three of them stared at Molly while the rest stared at me and Liz. I felt my palms sweat as I recognized everyone in the room. The crowd with Molly were Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. The three that had just came in were Ginny, Ron and Harry.

There was a pregnant silence before Arthur asked his wife, "Who are they, Molly?"

"And why are we here?" Ron added.

Molly stared at her son and then husband before saying, "Would you all sit down before our guests speak about why you are all here." She took out her wand and conjured chairs. Once they all began to sit, Molly smiled at me while I smiled back at her, "Everyone," She looked around the room, "This is Hermione." She gestured introducing me. I heard gasps around the room as they stared at me once again, "And this is…" Molly paused staring at Liz in uncertainty.

"Um, it's Elizabeth Stevenson, ma'am." Liz responded holding out her hand to Molly, "Liz for short." Molly smiled at Liz before shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She then looked at me, "Hermione," She sat back down, "Wasn't there something you'd like to discussed with us?" she asked.

I stood up and looked at everyone, "I know what you're all thinking. You're all wondering why I'm here and most importantly why I left." I saw a few nods before continuing, "There is a great explanation for that, that most of you know," I looked at Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Ginny stared at me in sudden realization while the two boys looked at me in wonder, still, "You see," I looked at everyone, "During seventh year, I was dating Draco Malfoy at the time." I paused and waited for reactions. When there were none I started again, "I kept that a secret from everyone due to the tension of the war. At the graduation ball, I had the guts to walk to Draco, thinking that it was the right decision, but found it was the worst. He made a fool out of me that day and I don't know what overcome me, but I left. I just fled the wizarding world--fled Britain just because of a broken heart. It was foolish of me, I know now, but I…"

I stared down at the floor with glassy eyes, "I…just couldn't handle it." I whispered before continued, "I flew to America where I worked for my aunt as a waitress." I wiped my tears from my eyes for a brighter topic, "There I met Liz," I smiled at her and she smiled back, "For a year I was a waitress before I became who I am today." They looked at me in confusion and wonder as to what I was, now, "I'm a model for the past four years."

"A model?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"Yes." I nodded.

"If you were a model, I would have saw your name on the magazines."

I shook my head, "I used a different name for myself to hide my persona. I wanted to be somebody that nobody knew about. Like a fresh new start."

"You could have had a fresh new start with us." Harry finally spoke up.

"But you see, I couldn't. I wanted to be…I just wanted to find myself again. I realized after my mistake, that somewhere along the way--between helping you guys with the war--that I've lost myself. I wanted to find her again."

"Who are you, then?" Ginny asked, "As a model."

"I was, well am, Mia." I took of my black wig that I wore yesterday before I heard gasps from the three females in the room.

"No, way!" Ginny exclaimed and I nodded, "I have admired your work for three years, little did I know, it was you all along."

"Same." Fleur said and Molly nodded as well.

I smiled at them, "I am flattered that you are fans of my work."

"Wait." George interrupted, "You're THE Mia?"

"Yeah, George, I am."

"Angelina is going to have my head for meeting you." He walked to the fire place and grabbed floo powder, "Is it alright if I bring her over?"

"Sure." I nodded finally sitting back down on the couch.

George grinned before walking inside the fireplace and enunciated, "Ministry of Magic!" With that, he was gone.

"So, how long are you going to be staying?" Bill asked observantly.

Ron stared at Bill, "What do you mean, 'How long will she stay?'. Of course she's back for good." He paused and looked at me, "Right?" When I didn't say anything his eyes widen, "Your going to leave again, just like that?!"

I looked down in shame, "It's not like I have a choice." I looked at each one of them, "I already stared a new life. I just can't leave it without an explanation."

He stood up, "Then announce you had suicide!"

I shook my head, "Ron, it's not that simple. I love my job and my fans. It would hurt them if I left."

"She's right, Ron." Ginny held Ron's elbow to calm him down. When he calmed down, he sat back down without a word. I stared at Ron with a frown.

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just expected you'd be back for good, this time." He whispered.

"Believe me, I want to, but I'm only staying for two weeks."

"Why two weeks?" Charlie asked.

"She has a photo shoot at Italy." Fleur said and Ginny nodded.

"And how do you both know this?" Harry asked.

Ginny took out a magazine from her bag and handed it to Harry, "The media." Harry looked at the magazine for a while before he looked at me for confirmation and I nodded, "It said in her press conference that she would."

Harry handed the magazine to Ron before saying, "It's strange knowing that you've been under our noses all this time."

"When I started becoming a model, I never thought that this would become something more…something world wide. I thought that this was just a brief moment in my life, but I became too attached to it that it has become my life." I thought about the recent years as a model, enjoying every moment of it, "Modeling to you may seem pointless, but there are benefits; such as holding charity balls for children and traveling the world." I looked at all of them with sincerity.

"Don't you ever regret leaving?" Ron asked throwing the magazine on the coffee table.

"Ron.." Molly warned.

"No, mum, I have to ask this." He looked at Molly in frustration, "Did you ever think about what your leaving has done to us?" He stood up, "For Merlin's sake, Mione, we spent days, even weeks, looking for you!" His face grew redder, "Did you even know that we thought you were dead?!"

"I know." I nodded slightly as my eyes became glassy.

"Then, why?" He asked a bit softly, "Who cares about what Draco Malfoy did!"

"I don't know." I looked down at the floor, tears falling down my face.

"After years, you came back here just to say that?!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Liz stood up from her seat, "I think you should apologize!" I tried to pull her back down, but she didn't budge.

He looked at Liz and asked angrily, "And who are you?!"

"I'm her best friend!" She argued back before pausing to look at Ginny and Harry, "No offense." They shook their heads before she looked back at Ron, "You have no idea what she's been through!"

"Do you know what _we've_ been through?!" He argued back.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I may not, but I do know that if you're really her friend you'd learn to forgive. You should be thankful that she at least came here to solve things out with you guys. The least you could do is not accuse her for her wrong doings. People make mistakes in their lives, whether they like it or not." That shut him up and everyone else as they stared at her, gawking. She cleared her throat before she looked at me, "You want to add anything else to this conversation?" I shook my head in awe for my friend. There was another pregnant silence before George flooed in with Angelina Johnson.

Once they brushed the soot off their robes, Angelina stared at me with wide eyes before looking at George, "I told you she was here." He grinned at her.

Before I knew it, Angelina raced over to me and hugged me tightly, "I can't believe it's you! I thought George was bluffing!"

George came closer, "I never bluff," he huffed, "Remember? I'm bad a po-car?"

Angelina let go of me before looking at George and corrected, "Sweetie, it's called PO-KER."

He looked at us in confusion, "I thought I just said that?" With that we all laughed.

I looked at Angelina and everyone else, "I would appreciate it if you all kept my identity a secret. I don't think I'm ready just yet." They all nodded in understanding.

"So, Hermione." Arthur asked me, "Are you going to retrieve your wand and belongs back?"

"I don't know if I should." When I decided to visit my friends, I never planned to get my magic back. The only intentions I had was to stay with them for awhile before leaving. Now that they mentioned it…it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I think you should. After all, your precious stuff are there." Ginny said.

I nodded remembering all the magical pictures I left behind, "Maybe, but if I were to get them, where would I go?" I asked.

"The Ministry," Ginny said before suggesting, "I could go with you tomorrow and Ron can baby sit Lily." She looked back at Ron and he nodded.

"Okay." I agreed then looked at Liz, "Liz, do you want to come with us?"

She shook her head, "No, it's fine."

I was about to disagree with her opinion, but Molly cleared her throat and stood up from the couch, "The sun is about setting," She looked out the window, "I think it is time that I prepare dinner." Then she looked at Ginny, "Sweetheart, why don't you show Hermione and Liz to your room before dinner." She then looked at me, "Go owl your parents so they won't worry." I nodded before following Ginny upstairs with Liz.

"So, even though you've been to my room plenty of times," Ginny walked down the hallway, "I'll show you just in case." We stopped at the last room at the end of the hall and Ginny opened the door, "Here we are." As she moved inside the room, I peeked inside to see it was the same except for a few adjustments.

"Wow, it hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been in this room." She looked around.

"I reckon you live with Harry, then?" I asked her.

She grinned and nodded, "Yep. Maybe I'll show you our place tomorrow and introduce you to Lily." I nodded before she headed towards the door, "I'll go get you some clothes to wear and some covers for the bed," Then she looked at Liz, "And I'll get you a cot to sleep on." Liz nodded before Ginny left the room.

Once Ginny left, I took a piece of parchment on the study table before writing a quick note:

_Mum and Dad,_

_Liz and I will be staying with the Weasley's for the whole trip. Hope you don't mind. We promise we'll visit once in a while and call you before we leave._

_-Love,_

_Hermione_

I folded the note before putting it inside my pocket.

"Is that a note for your parents?" Liz asked.

"Yep," I nodded, "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" She shook her head and I headed out the door, passing Ginny.

**(MEANWHILE)**

Ginny came inside the room and placed the sheets and clothing on the bed before conjuring up a cot besides the bed. She looked at Liz, who has been watching Ginny in awe, "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Liz looked at Ginny in curiosity, "Do what?"

"Refusing to come with us."

She shrugged, "I wanted to though. You're one of her best friends. You deserve to spend time with her alone."

Ginny nodded before smirking, "You know, the way you talked to Ron was remarkable."

"Really?" Liz asked in shock and Ginny nodded, "I had no choice. I had to stand up for my best friend."

"It took guts to talk to my brother like that when you don't even know him."

Liz grinned, "Well, he deserved that."

"I agree." Ginny smiled back, "You know, I think I like you. You could be the type a person that I can become friends with."

"I feel the same." Liz smiled.

There was a small silence before Ginny beckoned Liz, "Come on, we should go down for dinner."

They both walked towards the door before Liz asked, "What about Hermione?"

"I'm sure she can find herself back downstairs." Ginny said before they walked down the hall towards the aroma of dinner.

**(BACK TO HERMIONE'S P.O.V.)**

I walked out of the owlry and walked down stairs to Ginny's room. When I found out there was no one there, I walked down the hall and noticed an opened door. I walked pass the door and saw Ron in his room. He was laying down on his bed, throwing a small ball up to the ceiling before catching it when it came down. I walked towards his bed, "Hey, Ron." I called out.

He continued throwing the ball, "Hey." He called back.

I looked at him, "Do you know where Ginny and Liz went?"

"They went down for dinner." He said, his eyes still on the ball.

This was an odd behavior of Ron. He _never_ refuses to go to dinner, "Why aren't you downstairs?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

I looked at him in curiosity, "_You're_ not hungry?" He shook his head. I looked at him with worried eyes but he didn't look at me, "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked before grabbing the ball before he caught it.

He finally looked at me but didn't retort anything. I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for an answer and he sighed before sitting up on his bed, "I feel bad about yelling at you and your friend."

So this is why he was acting the way he is, "Don't worry about it." I shook my head placing the ball on his night stand, "I understand why you did it."

"How about your friend?" He asked.

I sighed, "Liz will be fine. She...she's been through worst." He didn't say anything so I looked around his room, "Your room looks different. Like you've done something new to it." I changed the topic.

He looked around and nodded, "Actually, I've been living here." He looked at me and I smiled a bit, "Go ahead laugh."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why would I laugh?"

"Because I still live with my parents." He simply said.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong with that."

He rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say. Everyone's laughing at me about how I'm the only Weasley who is still single."

This time I rolled my eyes. He was being so dramatic, "I'm sure that's not true…"

"Bill is married to Fleur, Ginny is married to Harry and George is _going_ to marry Angelina. Heck, even Charlie has somebody!"

"Who?" I asked. Since when did Charlie settle down?

He shrugged, "This squib named Sarah. She works with him in Romania."

That was only five of them. How about the other two? "How about Percy or Fred?" Surely either one of them was single.

"They died during the war." He looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head, "It's been years since they've been gone."

"Ron," I changed the topic once again, "I bet you'll find somebody who will love you more than you know it. Maybe not now but later."

He finally smiled at me before hugging me, "Thanks, Mione."

"Your welcome," I embraced back before letting go, "Now come on, let's go down for dinner." I smiled

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty hungry." He stood up rubbing his stomach and I laughed.

We walked down the stairs to find everyone else already seated in the dining room. It looks like dinner started without us. We sat at the last two unoccupied seats left.

As we sat, Ron looked at Liz, who sat across from him, "Look, uh, Liz," he stuttered and Liz looked at him, "I'm really sorry about earlier." I saw from the corner of my eyes that his cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink. I looked at them with raise eyebrows but they didn't pay attention to me. Something was up. Ron never stutters.

Liz blushed a bit before saying, "It's alright. I should be the one apologizing for yelling at you." Liz was blushing?

He shook his head, "No, you don't have to. I understand why you did it, you're just defending a friend. I would do the same thing" I saw Liz staring at him for a while until he stared back at her. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before I cleared my throat and they looked away, blushing. There was definitely something going on between them.

"So, Liz." I said smiling at her, "Since you're not coming with us, why don't you hang out with Ron?"

She suddenly looked at me, already red, "Uh." She said lost for words.

I looked at Ginny, who looked at me in confusion before hinting my scheme and nodded, "Yeah you should." She looked at Ron with a smile, "Ron can accompany you."

"How about Lily?" Ron asked.

I grinned, "You could babysit Lily together."

Liz shook her head, "It's alright, I could stay at Hermione's house." She rushed out.

"Nonsense." Molly joined the conversation, "It's a whole lot better than staying here or at Hermione's house."

Giving up, Liz mumbled, "I guess."

I smiled at success. I continued to eat before adding to Liz, "Hey, can you grab our stuff so we can sleep over Harry and Ginny's for the whole trip?" Then I looked at Ron with pleading eyes, "Ron, you'll help her right?"

"Yeah, sure." He murmured.

"So everything's settle." Ginny smiled at me.

"Yes it is." I smiled back at Ginny.

Once dinner was over, Liz and I walked back to Ginny's room. When Liz came out of the bathroom already dressed, I couldn't help but say, "So…" I trailed off, staring at her from my bed with a smile.

"So what?" She asked arranging her cot to make it more comfortable. When she was satisfied, she laid down on it.

I looked at her with a big smile on my face, "Do you like Ron?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment before responding, "He seems like a great friend."

I rolled my eyes, "No…I meant like as like like."

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Like like is not a word."

"Yes it is." I argued back, "It means that you have developed some crush to him."

"I do not." she whispered.

"Yes you do."

She sat up on her cot and looked at me with an annoyed look, "What makes you think I have a crush on him?"

"Your actions." I merely said.

"What actions?" She looked at me in oblivious.

"You blushing to whatever he said and the way you stared at him with googliy eyes." I said before showing her what she looked like.

"I was not staring at him like that!" She argued.

"So you do like him!" I grinned.

She sighed, "Look," She frowned at me, "Even if I did. It's not like he likes me back anyway."

"Oh, he likes you back."

"How do you know?" She looked at me questionably.

"Ron never stutters or turn red a lot at the same time. He only stutters when he's afraid and he turns red when he's mad or embarrassed. "

She was quiet for a while before she asked, "So you knew I liked him, therefore; you practically forced us to spend a day together?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, I did." I looked at her in concern, "Is it okay with you?"

"I guess it's alright." She nodded, "At least we could know each other better, right?"

I nodded, "That's exactly what I wanted to happen."

"Fine." She said before smiling at me, "Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled back, "Just don't tell Ron about this."

She laid down on her cot once again and said, "Don't worry. I won't" I waited until she fell asleep before laying down my bed and slept as well.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was really long. My initial plan was to just have the conversation between Hermione and the Weasleys, but my mind wanted something more. I felt so bad for Ron since he had no one, so I made a Ron/Liz chemistry. So there will be some scenes of the couple in the story. I would also like to thank my readers for the 1,000 hits on the story. I very much appreciate it. So keep reading and reviewing!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**A/N: This chapter will be split into Hermione's P.O.V and Liz's P.O.V.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

I walked into the kitchen, already dressed for the day, and got a mug off of the cavern. When I heard footsteps, I looked by the stairs to see Ron still in his pajamas. He was wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. I smiled at Liz, who sat on the table eating her cereal. I nudged her and she looked at me in confusion. I nodded towards the stairs and as she looked by the stair, she dropped her spoon and left her mouth a gape. I giggled to myself before greeting cheerfully to Ron, "Good morning!"

He walked towards the table and sat down by Liz, who was still staring at him, and yawned, "Morning." He mumbled tiredly.

I shook my head as Liz picked up her spoon and scooted away from Ron. Ever since I told her that Ron might have a chance of liking her back, she's been nervous about being around him. I looked over at Ron's apparel and then Liz's before asking him, "Why aren't you dressed?"

He stared at me as I grabbed another mug and poured him a cup of coffee, "Dressed for what?"

I gave him the coffee and stared at him with raised eyebrows, "For showing Liz around and babysitting Lily?"

He looked at Liz, who seems to be interested at her bowl of cereal, then at me, "That was today?" He asked confused.

"Yeah…" I trailed off before placing my free hand on my hip, angrily, "Did we or didn't we discuss this yesterday at dinner?" He was there, wasn't he? How could he forget?

He looked at me, apologetic, "Sorry, let me just have breakfast first." He stood up and headed for the fridge before Molly came in and saw Ron in his pajamas.

"No, you don't mister." Ron closed the refrigerator door with a slam as he yelped in surprise, "You will look presentable before you eat." She placed both her hands on her hips.

"But mum!" Ron complained.

"No 'buts' Ronald Weasley." She pointed her finger at him.

"Fine." He said giving up before mumbling something under his breathe.

Not missing a beat, Molly stared at him angrily, "What's that?"

Ron paused at the end of the staircase before saying innocently, "Nothing."

Molly gave him a face and Ron ran up the stairs with fear. I laughed at the scene before covering my mouth with my hand as Molly glared at me, "Sorry, Molly." I mumbled before drinking my coffee. She nodded and heading to the living room with her knitting basket. Once she was out of hearing, I giggled some more.

"Ah, you got to love Molly." I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I finally calmed down.

I saw Liz shook her head as she stood up, placing the bowl in the sink, "Must be the coffee." She mumbled.

Ignoring her, I looked at the front door as it swung open. Ginny emerged, already dressed in a black dress suit. I looked down at my apparel and noticed I was dressed in a white, knee-length, flowy skirt and an emerald tank top, "Am I under dressed?" I asked Ginny who stared at my clothing.

"No." She shook her head as she grabbed an empty mug and pour some coffee, "The reason why I'm dressed like this, is because I have to go to work after our meeting with the Minister."

"I thought you were off today?"

"I was, but one of my co-workers called in 'sick'" She said, placed air quotes around sick, "The nerve of that witch to ditch work because she had an 'emergency at home'." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she did?" I asked, placing my now empty cup in the sink.

"Please, this girl has no family." She shook her head, "She lives with her cats. She called in sick because one of her cats are sick, can you believe that?"

"Her cat?" Liz snorted.

Ginny nodded, "Yep. If you think that was bizarre, then you sure be glad you weren't stuck with this guy who collected voodoo dolls."

Liz and I stared at her, "Where do you work at again?" I asked.

"At St. Mungo's Hospital." She mumbled.

"At the mental department?" Liz joked and I giggled as we high-five each other.

She narrowed her eyes at us and said sarcastically, "Ha ha, very funny."

Liz and I stopped laughing as I stared at her clothes once again, "If you're a Healer, why are you in a dress suit?"

She looked down at her clothes and shrugged, "Well, I have dinner with Harry and his boss, but I don't have time to come back home to change."

"Alright, but a dress suit?" I looked at her in disbelief, "Are you trying to be his grandmother or something?"

She sighed, "I didn't know what to wear for having dinner with somebody that might give Harry a promotion."

"A dress, maybe?" Liz offered.

She shook her head as she placed her cup down on the table, half drunken, "We're going to be late, Hermione."

I grabbed my purse before following her, "Fine, but after the meeting, we will buy you something to wear to that dinner."

"Alright." She agreed.

"Have fun you two!" Liz called out through the kitchen.

I looked back and yelled back, "No, you have fun with Ron!" I smiled as she turned a nice shade of red. I bet Ron heard that somewhere throughout the whole house. I closed the door of the Borrow and side-apparated with Ginny to the Ministry.

_________________________________________________________________

**(LIZ'S P.O.V.) (After Ginny and Hermione left)**

I stared at the once opened door in shock. She did not just say that out loud did she? I replayed everything in my head. Yeah, she did. I groaned. What if Ron heard that? Right on cue, Ron walked down the stairs with jeans and a t-shirt. When he walked down to the last step, he asked, "Did they just leave?"

I stared at him in a gape before calming down, "Uh, yeah, they did."

He stared at me, "So…" He trailed off.

I stared back, "So…" I trailed off, as well.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but mentally scream like a girly girl, "Can I pass through?" He asked.

I looked around our surroundings and noticed I was blocking the stairway, "Oh, sorry." I moved aside to let him through.

"It's alright." He chuckled as he walked down the last step, "Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I thought that maybe we could go out for breakfast, but since you had…"

"No," I quickly said before I stopped myself, "No, it's fine. I can go with you if you want?"

"You sure?" He asked unsure, "I mean you'd have to watch me eat…and believe me, that's not a pleasant sight." He made a face and I smiled. It couldn't be that bad staring at him, after all...I shook my head mentally. What am I thinking? I've gone to stalker mode. Who watches people eat, anyways? Now, I'm talking in my head! Boy, this boy is making me crazy. He stared at me in confusion, waiting for an answer as I just stared at him.

Shaking my head, I recollected my thoughts, "I'm sure." I nodded, "I could order a muffin or something, so it won't be awkward." At least to keep me preoccupied from staring at you too much.

He grinned, "Alright, let's go." He opened the door for me and I walked out thanking him. As he closed the front door, he took a hold of my hand. I looked down at our intertwined fingers before looking back at him with raised eyebrows, "We're going to apparate." Before I could ask what apparate meant, I felt a tug of my body as we twirled through some unknown universe. Though I paid no attention to it as the only thing I could think about or do was to scream.

______________________________________________________________________

**(Hermione's P.O.V.) (To the Ministry)**

I walked back and forth in the Ministry restroom, waiting for Ginny. When she walked out of one of the stalls, she shook her head as she headed to the sink and washed her hands, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She said looking at the mirror.

I bit my lip and looked at her on the mirror, "I don't know," I looked at my loose hair, "I mean, my hair…what if people recognize me as Mia?" When we walked here, people stared at me and I felt like they already knew. I could see the headline for the Daily Prophet tomorrow, _**'Mia, a witch?'**_ That will definitely cause a problem.

Ginny walked over to the dryer and dried her hands, "Then let's fix that problem." Once she finished, she took out her wand from her pocket. She pointed her wand towards my hair and murmured a spell. When she was satisfied, she smiled, "There." She placed her wand back as I stared at myself in the mirror, "Now you look like the Hermione I once knew."

I looked at my appearance and did see the Hermione I once tried to ignore for years. When I left Britain, I changed my hair color to a darker shade of brown and made it straight. I brushed my hands through my hair and felt the soft curls of my hazel-nut hair, "Thanks, Ginny." I turned around and hugged her.

She nodded, "I actually prefer your curly locks instead of it being straight." She paused and stared at me for a while before adding, "It somehow compliments your face."

"Thanks." I said once again and she nodded. We walked out the ladies room and proceeded towards the elevator. When we were packed inside the lift, I smiled in relief as nobody stared at me. I almost forgot how it feels like being a normal person. Once the elevator rang to the twenty-first floor, Ginny and I walked out and walked down the hallway of cubicles and offices.

Finally, Ginny stopped at the end of the hall by a woman with square rimmed glasses, "Here we are," She announced to me before clearing her throat to the secretary, who seemed busy between talking in the phone and polishing her nails, "Hello?"

The secretary finally looked up at us and sighed as she hanged up the phone and screwed the top of the nail polish back on, "Hi, how can I help?" She folded her hands.

"We'd like to speak to the Minister." Ginny said professionally.

The secretary pulled out a book then looked up at Ginny, "Name?"

"Ginny Potter." she stated.

The secretary nodded and pointed at the door that led up to a large office, "Go on in."

"Thank you." Ginny said before walking up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." We heard a masculine voice say through the door. When we opened the door, I saw Kingsley Shacklbolt seated at the head of desk with tons of paper surrounding his desk. Since when did he became the Minister of Magic? For being gone for fiver years, I sure missed alot. He folded his hands as we came in and smiled at us, "Ah, Mrs. Potter, how are you?"

"I am fine, Kingsley." She smiled back stopping in front of his desk.

He nodded before looking at me, "And who is this?"

I was about to respond but Ginny beat me to it, "She is an old friend of ours," Kingsley looked at her with raised eyebrows before he stared back at me with curiosity, trying to figure out who I am, "Kingsley, let me introduce you to Hermione Granger."

His eyes widen as he stared at me in shock, "Granger?" I nodded and he finally overcame the shock as he asked, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

I nodded once again, "Yes, it has, Shacklebolt." I smirked.

He chuckled before gesturing to the chairs in front of him, "Please, both of you have a seat." When we sat down, he asked, "So, let me guess. You'd like to receive your belongings back?" He looked at me in a serious manner. I nodded before he proceeded, "Okay, let me just summon your keeper." He picked up his office phone and was about to dial a number, but I stopped him.

I looked at Ginny and then at Kingsley in curiosity, "Keeper?"

"Yes," She nodded, "The Ministry has a law now about lost belongings from a certain person. Instead of keeping it in one storage room where someone can steal them all and use them for something evil, the Ministry decide to appoint each wand or belongings to a certain trust-worthy person."

"So, someone has been keeping my wand for years?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Does anyone else know who has my stuff?"

"No," she shook her head, "That is confidential, only a couple of people know. This keeper is not allowed to tell anyone that they have a certain person's stuff. If they did, however; then they'd be sent to prison."

"That tough, huh?"

Ginny shrugged, "That's the law."

"Can I ask who is my keeper?" I looked at Kingsley for an answer but he shook his head.

"You'll just have to find out." He dialed a number on his phone before placing it on speaker. We listened to the ringing until we heard a female voice throughout the office, "Nessa, can you please summon Ms. Granger's keeper to my office with the wand and belongs." Kingsley spoke.

We heard shuffling before the woman said, "Of course, Mr. Shacklebolt." Kingsley then hanged up the phone.

I looked at him, "Your secretary has the list?" If this is confidential, then why does she know?

Hinting my confusion, he smiled at me as he simply stated, "Yes, it is easier for suspense." I rolled my eyes and sighed. We waited a couple a minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kinsley said as I stared at Ginny in wonder to whom my keeper was...

________________________________________________________________________

**(Liz's P.O.V.) (Meanwhile...)**

I stared at Ron, who sat across from me in the booth, in shock, "So you've never ridden on a Ferris wheel before?!"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nope." he said before scarfing down his last piece of bacon. We went to the muggle world to have breakfast at this little diner across the street from the Leaky Cauldron, or that's what I saw as we walked out. He didn't prove me wrong as the sight wasn't at all pretty, but somehow cute. I blushed a bit as I bit down on my half bitten muffin. Gosh, I am going insane. By the time I get back to Hermione, I'd be in the mental institute.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and continued on to the conversation, "Not even a roller coaster?" I asked.

"No," He shook his head, "Hermione is afraid of heights. She'd rather die than go on one of those." I nodded. I tried to convince Hermione to come with me on one of the rides in Six Flags, but she refused. She'd prefer to go on the carousal instead. How boring was that? "One time we passed by a carnival and she refused to go since she knew that we'd bribe her to go on those coasters." He sighed "She was our only hope to know those things." He shook his head, "It was a disappointment."

I sighed and shook my head, "I have got to show you what it's like…" Wait, that gives me an idea! "Oh, I know!" He stared at me and smiled, "We can go to a carnival now!" I stood up from my seat as I scarfed down my last crumb.

"Right now?" He raised his eyebrows at me, standing up and taking out cash from his pocket onto the table.

I nodded, "Yeah." I grabbed his hand and ran out the door with him.

Before we could get any farther, even though I do not know where we are going, he stopped me and turned me around, "How about, Lily?" he asked, suddenly remembering he had to baby sit.

I mental smacked myself on the head and frowned, "Oh, I almost forgot about her." Thinking of another idea, "We can bring her." I smiled once again.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" He smiled as he grabbed my hand once again to an isolated alley, "Let's go!" He said before apparating us to, what I believe was, Ginny's house. Once we arrived, I stared at the structure of the house. It was huge! It's bigger than anything I've ever seen.

"You call this a house?" I said out loud as we walked towards the door.

He chuckled, "Actually, it's called a Manor." When we reached the door, he pulled out some keys, "You should see one of my friend's place, it's much more larger than this."

My eyes widen, "Larger?" Can that be possible?

Nodding, he opened the door and called out throughout the whole house, "Lily!" As we waited, I stared around the majestic house, pardon me, manor. It was absolutely gorgeous. How much money do these people have? A Gazillion dollars?

Before I could ask Ron, I heard tiny pitter patter of footsteps approaching, "Uncle Ron!" I heard before seeing a tiny little girl, with red hair in a light green dress carrying a teddy bear, running this way. I saw Ron crouched down with open arms as she ran into them. With a tiny squeal from the tiny girl, Ron lifted her up in the air before hugging her in a big hug. I watched the whole thing in awe. Right at that moment, I felt my heart melt.

He held onto her tightly as she wrapped her little legs half way around his waist and her arms around his neck, "Hey there, munchkin" He finally said.

The little girl smiled at him before looking at me in wonder, "Who is she?" She asked Ron. Suddenly, she grinned wider, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I felt my face grew red, "Uh, no. I'm a girl who is a friend, though." I said before I held my hand out to her, "My name is Liz."

She smiled and brought her little hand and shook three of my fingers, "I'm Lily." I smiled back once she let go. I think I might like her, too. She then looked at Ron with a pout, "Mommy said you were going baby sit me." She then shook her tiny pointer finger, "You are late, mister."

"Sorry," Ron said before looking at me with a small smile, "Just had to get some breakfast."

"You could have had breakfast here." Lily complained.

"I know," He nodded before asking, "Hey, would you like to go to a carnival?"

"A carnival?" She looked at Ron, who didn't seem to answer her, then looked at me, "What is a carnival?"

"Oh, it is a fantastic place." I grinned remembering my last trip to the carnival, "There are food, games, rides, music and prizes."

Lily's lips curved up to a grin, "That sounds so much fun!" She looked at Ron, before shaking him, "Can we go! Can we go! " She chanted over and over.

"Sure." He nodded his head with an amused look.

"Yay!" She squealed before squirming, "Let me go get my jacket." Ron brought her down to the floor and she ran up the stairs.

After watching her tiny form disappear at the top of the stairs, Ron looked at me, "So, where is this carnival?"

I thought back, "I think I saw a flier when Hermione and I came here at the airport." He was about to speak but Lily beat him to it as we heard another squeal coming down the stairs. I'm surprised she's not tired yet. How large is this house?

"I'm ready!" She said cheerfully with a large grin on her face.

"Is it far?" Ron asked, grabbing Lily's hand and lifting her up onto his hip.

"I don't think so," I shook my head, "It's by the Ritz Hotel." I said as we walked out the door, onto the lawn, "Do you know where that is?" I looked at him.

He shook his head, "Sorry, no."

I sighed taking out my cellphone from my bag, "We could take a taxi." I said looking for a local taxi on my iPhone.

"A taxi?" Lily and Ron asked in unison.

"You've never been on a taxi before?" I asked them in shock, almost dropping my phone.

"Nope." They both shook their heads.

I looked at them still in shock, "Wow, I have got to show you more about the muggle world."

Ron nodded before saying, "And I could teach you about the wizarding world."

I smiled, "Seems like a good deal." He smiled back before I dialed a number on my phone, "Let me call the taxi."

"Okay." He nodded. I turned around and smiled. This day, I can tell, is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please voice your opinion's with a review! I accept good and bad reviews. By the way, how do you like the Liz/Ron relationship so far? Aren't they just adorable together? There will be more of the couple in the next chapter. Also, who do you guys think is Hermione's keeper? Any guesses? Well, you'll just have to find out next time on...Flightless Bird...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters, only my own.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

As the door opened, I felt my palms begin to sweat in anticipation. When the door opened wider, I felt my face drain color as I saw the man I've been trying to avoid since the ball, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley greeted him as he beckoned him to come in. Malfoy nodded without a word as he closed the door and walked towards Kingsley's desk with a white box, "Thank you for bringing me Ms. Granger's wand." Suddenly, Malfoy stared at me in shock, noticing my presence.

"No…problem." He nodded still looking at me before looking at Ginny in confusion.

I finally felt my temper rose as I pointed at him, "He's my keeper?!"

Kinsley stared startled by me, nodded, "Yes," He looked between Draco and I and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, actually there is, how can you trust him with my stuff?" I complained. How could he trust Malfoy with my stuff? I thought the Ministry hired people they fully trust, not…not…death eaters!

"Hermione." Ginny warned.

"Ms. Granger," Kingsley strictly said, "Here at the Ministry, we trust our employees and treat them equally. We wouldn't have hired Mr. Malfoy here if we didn't fully trust him."

"Well, you've made a wrong decision." I mumbled.

"Hermione!" Ginny stared at me, baffled. She then looked at Kinsley, apologetic, "She's terribly sorry, Kingsley." She nudged me roughly, "Aren't you?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Alright, then. Here is your wand." He opened the box and showed me my old wand in good condition. I stared at it while searching for booby traps that Malfoy might place to kill me.

I squinted at Kingsley, "Is it poisoned?"

Kingsley looked at me in anger, "It's not poisoned. Why would Mr. Malfoy poison the wand?"

"Who knows." I shrugged, not caring that Malfoy was indeed in the room. I stared at him with narrowed eyes and he just stared back with blank ones. Why doesn't he say something? All this time I've been trying to anger him, so people could see the real Malfoy. But no….they were so stubborn to realize it.

"Hermione," Ginny stared at me with cold eyes, "You're getting on my last nerves."

"I feel the same." Kingsley closed his eyes and massaged his temples, "Look, Ms. Granger, let me prefer an incarnation to make sure your wand is anti-hex free, alright?" He opened his eyes for my reaction and I nodded. He took his wand out of his robe and mumbled a spell. When nothing happened, he placed his wand back, "See, nothing is wrong with it."

They waited for me to grab my wand, but I hesitated, "You sure it won't do anything to me?"

Shacklebolt nodded, "Nothing, unless you weren't Hermione Granger, then it will stupefy you."

"Fine." Giving up from the whole charade. It's pointless to get Malfoy irritated. If we were still in Hogwarts, he'd be pissed off, but his expression stayed blank…like he was in thought. At least there was an advantage in dating Malfoy, you'd know all his flaws…well most of it. Looking back at the wand, I picked it up. Once I touched it, I felt sparks jolt my entire body, "Wow," I smiled up at Ginny and Kingsley and ignoring Malfoy once again, "That feels good…It feels like part of me is back."

Kingsley finally smiled at me, "Most witches and wizards who reunite with their wands after years seem to react the same." He said before taking out a piece of parchment from the desk's drawer and gave me a pen, "So, I'd like you to fill out some information before you leave with your stuff." I read through the document before signing at the bottom of the page and handing it to him.

"Welcome back, Ms. Granger." He stood up and shook my hand.

Ginny and I stood up as well and I shook his, "I'm glad to be back." He nodded and Ginny and I began to head towards the door, "Except for a few exceptions." I murmured opening the door, "Ugh." I groaned once the door was closed. I looked at Ginny in frustration, "How could they give him my stuff to protect?" I complained, "I mean he is anything but trust-worthy." I argued, "He's selfish, annoying, snobby, uh, and selfish!"

I heard the door close and saw Malfoy staring at me with an amused look, "You said selfish twice." He smirked.

Ginny looked at him, startled, "Oh! Draco, she's sorry."

"No, I'm not." I said still staring at Malfoy with narrowed eyes.

Malfoy chuckled suddenly and smiled at Ginny, "It's alright, Ginny." I stared at the both of them in shock. Since when were they in terms? Malfoy continued, "I'm suppose to give Ms Granger's belongings, mind coming?" He asked the both of us, but directed towards Ginny, who nodded. Without a choice, I followed them down a hallway of offices. I'll ask her later regarding Malfoy, I thought.

Once we reached the last office, he turned around and told Ginny, "I'll be back," Before opening the door. We waited a few minutes before he came out with a large brown box. He handed it to Ginny before saying, "Here you go," Ginny accepted the box and he added, "So, I'll see you later?" He asked Ginny and she nodded. He smiled and closed the door. I narrowed my eyes at the door. He completely ignored me! What the hell? Not that I really care, anyways. Right? Yep, I don't care about Malfoy. No sir-rye.

Turning towards Ginny, I asked, "Are you having an affair with him or something?" I raised my eyebrows. It's not like I'm jealous or anything….on behalf of my best friend's relationship, I have to know.

Her eyes widen, "What?" she shook her head, "Of course, not! We're friends."

"Friends?" I asked in disbelief, "Since when?" And why do I care? I thought. Oh, right. Because this is Malfoy!

She sighed, "It's a long story," I was going to tell her that I have all the time in the world but she added, "Maybe Harry can tell you."

Giving up, I said, "Fine."

She nodded, "Let's go, then?" I nodded as we walked down the hallway, noticing most of the people left. It must be lunch time. I thought. Looking at the magical clock on the wall, I saw that it was indeed one o'clock.

When we reached the lift and waited, I turned towards her, "Oh, I forgot. We have to buy you a dress still, remember?"

Before she replied, the doors to the elevator opened. Once the doors closed, she turned towards me and sighed, "Hermione, you don't have to."

I shook my head in refusal, "But I want to." We stepped out of the elevator and headed out walking towards the exit, "After all, I've missed all the birthdays and Christmas' and especially your wedding. I owe you." I pointed out.

"You owe me nothing." She shook her head, "As long as you're here, I am happy." She smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're not getting away that easily," I heard my stomach grumble and I groaned, "Come on, I'm hungry." She nodded as well as we walked out of the Ministry, "Know any good restaurants for lunch?" I asked looking around Diagon Alley.

She nodded and pointed across the street towards a pink cafe, "Yeah, the Rose Petal Bistro." There were tons of roses surrounding the building that it looks more like a garden than a café. How Ginny loves that place, I will never know.

Not exactly liking the theme of the restaurant, I agreed grumpily anyways--due to my hunger, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the girly, I shivered, café.

________________________________________________________________________

**(LIZ'S P.O.V)**

All three of us walked out of the carnival in exhaustion and hunger. The only thing we ate were cotton candy and a huge soft pretzel that Ron and I both shared. We had skipped lunch completely due to Lily's exhilaration. We went to every ride and played every game that the carnival had to offer, but after all the exhaustion, it was all worth it. When we reached the entrance, Ron looked at me with a bright smile, "Thanks for bringing us to the carnival, Liz."

I smiled back, "It's my pleasure." Once we reached an empty bench, I added, "I missed going to the carnival since I was in high school." I sighed with the thought of going to the carnival with some of my close friends from school. With that I frowned. After school, we never contacted or saw each other again.

He stared at me in thought, holding Lily's tiny hand, "I reckon Hermione didn't want to go with you either?"

I shook my head, "Yeah." I remembered asking Hermione to come with me to the carnival when we were waitresses. Whenever I asked her to go with me after work, she refused and said she had a lot of work to do. Without a choice, I stayed with her and we talked some more about our lives. I shook my head mentally. Hermione is a really stubborn person, "No matter how many times I tried to bribe her." I suddenly looked at Lily and saw her eyes were very droopy, then I looked at Ron, "Lily looks exhausted, maybe we should take her home?"

Ron looked down at her and nodded, "I think we should." He began to crouch down to pick Lily up, but I stopped him.

I placed my hand on top of his arm and he looked up at me with raised eyebrows. I crouched down and asked, "Can I carry her?"

He looked down at Lily once again before standing up and agreeing, "Alright." I took Lily into my arms and in an instant, her tiny arms were wrapped around my neck and her legs went around my waist. I stood up and smiled down at Lily, so this is how it feels like to take care of a child. I looked up and smiled at Ron, who seemed to smile back at me as we walked down the sidewalk.

Looking ahead at the approaching alley, I stopped and he looked at me. I pushed Lily up as I felt her slipping and said, "Since we can't apparate back, with her sleeping and all, maybe we should take the taxi again?" He nodded looking at her sleeping form before I took my cell phone from my bag, with much difficulty.

"Sure." He nodded, "You know, I had a blast today." He took Lily from my arms for a bit before I dialed the taxi's number.

I nodded, "Me too." I waited for an answer as the phone began to rang. When someone picked up I located a nearby address and asked for a pick-up. When I hanged up the phone, I looked back at Ron and Lily, who went to sit by a bus stop.

When I walked back to them, I took Lily from his arms. Once Lily was safely in my arms, he began to talk, "Maybe we could get a proper date, sometime?" He asked.

I looked at him in shock. Did he just ask me out on a date? Making sure I heard him right, I asked, "Are you asking me out?"

He smiled out to the street, "Depends," He then stared at me, "Do you want to?"

I grinned, but making sure I didn't wake Lily, I whispered with as much enthusiasm, "I'd love to."

He grinned, "Great." He said before the taxi arrived to take us to Hermione's house to pick up our belongings. Once we stood up, he suddenly, out of no where, kissed me on the cheek before stepping inside the taxi. Grinning, I walked towards the taxi with Lily in my arms. Maybe Hermione was right…

* * *

**A/N: Aww, don't you just love Liz and Ron's relationship? Anyway, since I'm leaving to go on vacation tomorrow, I'm going to try and upload two chapters that I have already finished. After all, my birthday is coming up on the 9th of August and I wanted to give you all a present before I leave. Also, please don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, only my own.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After we had lunch, Ginny and I never spoke about Malfoy once again as we searched for a dress for dinner. When we did, Ginny had to go to work and left me at their manor. Ron and Liz weren't back yet from wherever they went so I sat on the couch in the living room, browsing through the magazines that laid on the coffee table. When I got really bored, I read the Daily Prophet about the article about Malfoy and I. I stared at the picture of us dancing, it felt like a fairytale…like a dream. I sighed.

I dropped the article on the table and stared out the French doors, over looking the landscape of the pond and garden. Stepping out the door, I walked through the garden and towards the pond. I sat down on the bench in front of the pond and stared at the waterfall, coming from the large stack of rocks above, flowing down into the pond.

"Enjoying the sight?" I jumped in surprised before turning around and faced Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" I asked. Ginny had told me that he wasn't going to come over until they were finished with dinner.

He chuckled, "I live here, remember?"

I laughed slightly before saying, "I meant, don't you have work?"

He sat down on the empty space on the bench besides me, "I did." He nodded, "But I'm done now." Then he looked at me, "Do you know where Lily, Ron and Liz are?" He looked around the garden, as if they would come out of one of the bushes or trees.

"No idea." I shook my head, "I've been waiting for them to come."

He looked at his watch, then looked at me, "When did you get here?"

I paused in thought before answering, "About two."

He raised his eyebrows in shock, "Wow, you've been here alone for three hours?"

In turn, I looked at him in shock, "Has it been three hours already?" He nodded, "I've never noticed." Who knew that looking through magazines and staring at a pond can take up that much time. Suddenly, I looked at Harry, "Wait, don't you have dinner with Ginny and your boss?"

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, "I came here to check Lily and get ready, but I found you here in the gardens."

"How?"

He pointed up to the window right above, "Our room over sees the garden."

"Oh." I stared at it for a while then looked back at him, "Harry."

"Yes?"

I hesitated before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you and Malfoy became friends?"

"Ah, so Ginny told you that we were friends, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "After we saw him at the Ministry." I paused in thought, "Did you know he was my keeper?" I stared at the waterfall once again.

"Really?" I heard. I didn't know what his reaction was, but all I knew that I didn't want to, "I knew Draco was a keeper but I never knew it was your stuff he protected..." They was silence before Harry continued, "Anyway, you asked how we became friends?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well," He started off, "I guess we should start with the beginning." I nodded in agreement, "Once you left the Great Hall, we were so pissed off at him, after all; he did break your heart. We were about to beat the pulp out of him, but Professor McGonagall called us to her office, along with Draco. We had no idea why until we were in her office. She told us you were missing. We were shocked that we assumed that Draco did something about it. We thought he brought Death Eaters in again and kidnapped you to Voldemort." He suddenly stared at me, waiting for a response. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"Fortunately for him, McGonagall defended him and said he did no such thing…he was in fact a member of the Order." I looked at him in disbelief. Malfoy, a spy? Yeah right. It's like saying that pigs fly. Which, they don't. I shook my head, "Yes Hermione, he was a spy." Harry responded to my disagreement.

I stood up from the bench and walked inside the house in anger, "I don't believe you." I shook my head.

Once I was inside the house, Harry followed me and stopped me. I tried to let go, but he didn't budge, "He only did it to protect you!" He argued.

I turned around and looked at him, "If he cared, he would have told me before he took it into action." I argued back.

He let go of my arm and sighed, "He regrets that now." He looked down at his feet and once again, there was a pregnant silence. Does Malfoy really regret it? If he did, it's not like I would know anyhow. Seeing him at the Ministry was my last. Before I knew it, Harry walked away. I still wanted some questions and he still hadn't answered my main question, so I followed.

When I was caught up besides him, I asked, "Harry, what happened?" He stopped all of a sudden and stared at me in confusion as to what I was talking about, so I cleared it for him, "To the war?"

He was silent in thought before he replied, "It happened the day after the ball, actually." Suddenly, he looked at me as I frowned. If I had known the war was going to be right after the ball, I would have stayed for battle, "I know you regret leaving and not helping us, but it's alright, Hermione." I shook my head and said it was alright before he continued, "I, of course, defeated old Voldie and placed the guilty Death Eaters to Azkaban." He smiled in victory and I giggled as we walked up the stairs. Suddenly, his voice changed, "We've lost many people during that war including Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape and even Percy." He shook his head and I felt a tear fall from my face. I had heard that Tonks was pregnant at the time. She shouldn't have been at the battle in the first place, "Half of the wizarding world were all in mourn while the rest were in celebration--those who didn't lose anyone. You could say it wasn't what we expected to turn out. Anyways, after the war, Draco left and traveled the world."

"Why?" I asked.

"Merlin knows what." He shrugged as we reached the top of the stairs, "All we knew was that he left and came back 6 months later with a whole new demeanor. He wasn't the same Malfoy we once knew, but a better one. When he first arrived back, he went to the Burrow and said his apologizes and begged for our forgiveness."

I stared at him with wide eyes as we walked down the hallway, "He begged?"

He chuckled, "Well, not exactly, but it makes a better story." I playfully hit him on the shoulder for making up such things, but he only laughed harder. When he finally calmed down, he continued, "Any who, no that's not how it really went." He shook his head, "When he came back, he applied as an Auror and my partner. By that time, we could tolerate each other but not really hold a conversation without a disagreement. So, as months past, we slowly became friends--knowing that's the only way we can work together."

"Just like that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah," He nodded, "It may not seem believable, but it happened."

"I thought he worked at some trading business?"

He nodded, "Oh, that's his main business. He owns the Malfoy Trade and Supplies after his father, in addition; he added it to the muggle world as well. He only works as an Auror for a part time job."

"Part time job?" I scoffed, "Why does he need that much money?"

"He does the training to save people and he saves the money for his donations towards hospitals, orphanages, charities…mostly everything he can help with."

"Malfoy donating?" I laughed. That would be saying that Harry is a death eater. That's just not believable.

He stopped by a door and looked at me seriously, "He has changed, Hermione." He said opening the door. Once we walked in, I noticed it was his office. Why are we at his office?

I frowned at Harry as he sat down on his chair browsing for something, "I just can't picture him doing those things." I whispered. Draco is a Malfoy. Malfoys never change--I have experienced that first handed.

He looked at me once he found what he was looking for, "But he does." He took out a bunch of papers and handed it to me, "Here." I looked at him in caution then looked at him in confusion, "These are articles about him." He stated. As I looked through them, sure enough, there were articles about Malfoy donating money to a certain cause. Malfoy volunteering at an orphanage or hospital. Malfoy saving a persons life and the list goes on and on.

I dropped the papers on his desk and looked up at Harry in curiosity, "Why do you save these?"

"Well," He intertwined his hands on his desk, "You see, the Ministry is going to hold a banquet for him for all the good he has done to the wizarding world in three weeks."

"Why not you?"

He shook his head, "They've done that to me five years ago. They hold these every year. They hold these banquets for the person they think that has done well to this world."

"So why do you have these, once again?" I gestured towards the articles.

"I'm in charge in making a showcase for him. It was actually for Ginny to do, but she's been so busy with work lately. So far, I haven't started. " He sighed.

Suddenly, I found myself staring at the article about Malfoy and I, once again, "You actually kept this article as well?" I asked.

He looked at the article as well and sighed, "I know you don't like this article, but it was a memorable night for him."

I looked at him in shock, "It was?" I whispered.

"Yeah," He nodded before suddenly standing up in abrupt, "Oh, I got to go." He looked at his watch, "Ginny is going to kill me if I don't pick her up from work." I looked at my own watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes to seven, "Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow?" I stood up as he circled his desk towards the door.

"Sure." I nodded as he waved his hand and went out the door, "Have fun!" I called out before closing the door. I turned around and saw Ron coming down the hallway.

"Was that Harry?" He asked pointing down the stairs.

I nodded, "Yeah, how was your trip?" I asked.

He grinned brightly, "Awesome. We went to a carnival."

"A carnival?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yep," He nodded, "Liz decided to bring us since we've never went." I'm glad that they had a blast. I knew my plan of bringing them together would work out perfectly. Wait, who is this 'we'?

"Who's we?"

"Lily and I." He stated.

I nodded, of course. Well, it may have not been a real date, but they still had fun. Am I good or am I good? "Where is Lily?" I smiled.

"She's with Liz. Lily was sleepy so she decided to tuck her into bed."

"Does she know where Lily's room is?"

He nodded, "I brought them there," Then he suddenly said, "I was just going to ask Dobby to prepare dinner. You want to come?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure." I followed him down the hallway towards the stairs.

"So, how was your day?" He began to ask as we descended down the stairs.

I shrugged, "It was alright." I paused before adding, "I saw Malfoy."

He looked at me suddenly, "Did you, now?"

The tone of his voice made me realize he didn't hate Malfoy as he used to. If he did, he hid it very well, "Let me guess, your friends with him as well?"

He nodded, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Why would I be disappointed? It's _you_ that has to deal with him."

When we reached the last step he sighed, "He's not as bad as you placed him to be." I'm beginning to hate how every time I asked about Malfoy, they respond by saying how _good _he is.

"If you were me, you'd understand why I hate his guts."

He stopped all of a sudden and turned around to face me, "Then tell me."

"There's just a lot that happened between us that I could never forget, but I tried desperately to push them away after what he did." I shook my head.

"I reckon you're still pissed about that."

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him and he shrugged as we continued towards the dining room, "It's like someone plunging a knife into your heart ten thousand times…even more." I whispered, "You just want it to end, but it won't until it's fully healed."

Once we were at the dining room, we began to sit down, "You still love him don't you?"

"Love?" I scoffed, "I've never felt that in a long time." I shook my head, "I've had plenty of boyfriends, but there wasn't anything but physical emotions." I hesitated and remembered Alfred, "I mean there was _one_ person, but he got married…"

All of sudden, Liz cam inside the dining room with a huge smile on her face, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." She said sitting down on the chair next to me, "Lily wanted me to read her a story."

I smiled back, "It's alright. We were just having a small conversation." Ron nodded. I didn't want to tell her what had happen just yet so I asked, "How is Lily?"

Her grin became wider, if that was possible, "I could honestly say that I love her." She sighed, "Gosh, she's so adorable. You have to meet her."

I nodded, "I will, tomorrow." Out of nowhere, Dobby came in with plates and plates of food.

"So, what were you talking about?" Liz asked abruptly.

"Maybe later, I don't feel like talking about it over dinner." I gestured towards the food.

She agreed, "Okay." So there we ate in silence without a single word, too caught up in hunger. When we were finished, Dobby came back and cleared the table and Ron left to the Burrow. He promised Liz that he would ask Molly and Arthur if they could baby sit Lily so they could have their first date.

After an hour about talking about what happened with Ron and Liz today, Liz finally spoke up, "Now that it's later, what happened today?" She asked in worry as we stopped in front of our bedrooms.

I sighed, "I saw him again."

She was confused at first before gasping, "Draco Malfoy?"

I nodded, "He was my keeper."

She shook her head tiredly, "Who would have known." She yawned and said good night before heading inside her room.

When I was left by myself I whispered, "I certainly didn't" With that, I head inside my room, tiredly.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave this sweet and short. Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the H.P. characters. Enough said.**

**A/N: I am back! So here is chapter sixteen. By the way, the flashbacks are happy and have many D/Hr fluff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I woke up the next morning, very happy. I had just gotten a good dream last night without an interruption by anyone. It has been my first time waking up when ever I wanted since working as a waitress at my aunt's burger place. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth thoroughly and changed into my normal clothing.

When I opened my bedroom door, I noticed that the hallways were very much empty. I walked down the hallway towards the stairs before climbing it down for breakfast. Once I entered the dining room of the manor, I saw Liz eating cereal. When I walked closer, I noticed she was dressed, like she was going somewhere today. Once she noticed my presence, she looked up at me and smiled, "Good morning, Hermione."

I raised my eyebrow. It seems like each day, Liz has gotten happier and happier. I don't know if it was Ron's influence or the fact that she can finally relax. "Good morning. You seem to be in a good mood." I replied, sitting down next to her. As I sat down, food began to appear in front of me. "Why?" I asked, debating whether to chose between cereal or scrabbled eggs and sausage.

She placed her eating utensils down and looked up at me, "Why? Can't a person be happy in the morning?" She asked.

I sighed, "They can, but if it's you…it's a different story." Deciding to chose scrabbled eggs and sausage, I asked gesturing towards her apparel, "What's going on?"

"If you must know," She smiled, "Ron and I are going on our first date." She slid her dish away from her and folded her hands.

I looked up from my food, "First date? I thought this was your second date?"

She shook her head, "Nope, the carnival wasn't." I raised my eyebrow in confusion, hinting my confusion, she added, "We brought Lily so that didn't count."

"You know," I started, "I'm surprised. Don't you think you're pushing this too fast?" I asked. I mean, Ron and Liz had only just meet two days ago and just yesterday they went to a carnival together. It's just going way too fast to have a first date with Ron.

"No." She shook her head, "It's just a first date, Hermione. It's not like I'm going to marry him by next week."

I sighed, "I know you're my best friend, but so is Ron." I stated, "I just don't want you both to regret it."

She frowned at me, "Why would we regret it?"

"We're leaving next week, Liz."

"Oh," she finally understood. It was silent for a while before she added, "Maybe we could work things out?" She asked in hope.

I shook my head, "Long distance relationships never work out well. Remember what happened to me and Alfred?" I whispered softly as I remembered what had happened at the ball.

She stood up from her seat and argued, "I'm not going to cheat on him…if per say we were together."

I stood up as well and frowned at her comment about my relationship with Alfred. I regretted dating those models now. I can't believe I had forgotten Alfred after promising him forever. It goes to show that promises are meant to be broken. For example, Malfoy promising me he wouldn't hurt me…it's just breakable. Ignoring it I said, "I'm just saying to be careful."

She nodded, "I will. Don't worry about it." She said sincerely and I nodded, trusting her.

Suddenly, Ron came into the room with a bright grin on his face, "Hey." he greeted Liz and she greeted back with a smile, "So are you ready for that wonderful first date, today?" He asked.

Liz nodded, grabbing her purse off the table, "You know it." She smiled at him. It was silent for a moment as they both checked each other out. Noticing Liz's outfit, I realized she was wearing a flowy knee length skirt with floral patterns on it and a white blouse. Then I looked at Ron, who wore jeans and t-shirt. I also noticed, Liz's blonde hair was in a bun, while Ron's looked like bed hair.

Finally noticing I was in the same room, Ron looked at my in surprised before greeting me as well, "Hey, Hermione." I greeted back before he added, "Um, Lily went to mum and dad's today so you don't have to worry about baby sitting. So, you have the whole manor to yourself…well, until Ginny comes home at four."

Sighing, I mumbled, "Oh, shucks. I was even looking forward to babysitting Lily." I frowned.

Ron raised an eyebrow at me in confusion before asking, "Was that suppose to be sarc-"

Liz cut off Ron's question by grabbing his arm and dragged him out the room before she yelled out, "Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" I yelled back, following them towards the door before adding, "Have fun you two!" Once they disappeared, I closed the door with a sigh. When I looked around the manor, from left to right, I spoke out loud in thought, "Well, what to do?" I asked myself. I listened to myself as it echoed throughout the entire house. I shivered. I just hate when I'm alone. I would rather take thousands and thousands of screaming fans than just being myself. The reason? I just hate how I don't have anything to distract me from my conscience or thoughts. It lead me to think about my past years…which caused so much pain. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I chose modeling--it kept me busy.

Walking up the stairs to my bedroom, I looked around the manor and observed all the portraits and statues. They were very interesting. Most of them were paintings made especially for Harry and Ginny by famous artists. There was even a statue that was carved to look like Harry. Passing by all the artworks, I came to a stop in front of my door.

Once it was opened, I stared around for something to do when I spotted a large brown box by the closet on the floor. Staring at it briefly, I headed towards it in wonder. Malfoy had given the box at the Ministry, saying it was my belongings. Brushing my fingers against the box's surface, I wondered, in thought, as to what I have left behind and what I had to come face to face with.

Picking up the box from the floor, I headed towards my bed. When I reached it, I laid it down and sat next to it with folded legs. Opening the box, I looked inside and found tons of moving pictures on top. Smiling, I took all the photos in my hands and browsed through them. There were pictures of my friends and I--whether it was by the lake, at a Quidditch match, Hogesmade, at Hagrid's or even during the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry. Smiling at the wonderful memories, I browsed some more until I reached the last two photos. I stared at the pictures with a frown. They were pictures of Draco and I. Laying down the rest of the pictures on my bed, I stared at the first picture of Draco and I. It was picture of us sitting by the lake before Christmas break.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_I stared out to the lake, easing my anger. Ron and I were fighting earlier that day. We were fighting about Draco. I don't know what made me defend him in front of my friends, but I guess it was a girlfriend's instinct. When they had asked why I defending him, I did the only thing I could think of--to run. Running towards the lake was my favorite place to cool down. The breeze of the water had this calming effect to it that it had became my daily routine. Everyday, I sat by a tree by the lake, reading a book._

_Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear footsteps approach until I noticed a shadow hovering over me. When I looked up, I saw Draco looking down at me with a slight smile._

_I smiled back before patting the space by me, inviting him to sit down. Nodding, he sat down and wrapped his arms around me. Still smiling, I leaned against him and relaxed. When I let out a long sigh, he looked down at me, "What's wrong, love?"_

_I looked up at him, then back at the lake, "Ron and I had another fight this morning."_

_"Again?" He asked._

_I nodded, "We were arguing about you." I whispered._

_He silent for a minute before he asked, "Why were you both arguing about me?"_

_"He said that you don't deserve to be back. That you should have stayed with your" I gulped at this part and whispered, "Death Eater father and rot." Once again it was quite before he spoke up again._

_"What did you say?"_

_I sighed, "I told him people deserve to have second chances." I looked up at Draco and narrowed my eyes at him, "Then he asked why I was defending you."_

_Once again, he wasn't angry as I was and replied calmly, "What did you say next?"_

_I shook my head, "I didn't say anything after that. I just ran out here." I paused for a moment before saying, "Draco."_

_"Yes?" He looked down at me._

_I looked out at the lake and whispered, "I'm sorry about Ron. He doesn't think things before he says it."_

_I felt him shake his head, "I'm not worried about Weasel." Then he whispered, leaning his chin on my shoulder, "I'm worry about us."_

_I turned around and looked at him, "I thought we discussed this?"_

_He nodded, "I know, but what if we got caught. What will happen then?"_

_Thinking for a minute, I shook my head, "To be honest, I don't know." Looking back at him, I whispered, "Draco?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What are you going to do during Christmas break?" He raised his eyebrow at me in confusion. Hinting the confusion, I shook my head, "I just wanted to move on to a happier tone." I smiled slightly._

_Smiling back, he said, "I'm going to be with my family." Then he asked, "You?"_

_I nodded, "Same." I said before I noticed he was chuckling. What is he laughing at? I wondered. Looking at him with raised eyebrows, I asked, "What is it? Why are you laughing?"_

_"Look up." He pointed up. As I looked up, I noticed, right above us, there was a single hoovering mistletoe._

_I gasped and looked at Draco in shock, "How did that get there?" I asked him in a knowingly look._

_Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he shook his head, "I have no idea."_

_"You sure?" I looked at him in confusion. If he didn't do it, then who did?_

_"I'm sure, love." he whispered in my ear, which brought shivers through my body._

_"Well then," I whispered looking at him, now facing him face to face, "What are you waiting for?" I smiled at him as I got closer and closer, "Kiss me already."_

_He chuckled before closing in the space between us, "As you wish, your majesty."_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I felt a tear slide down my cheek in remembrance. I wiped the single tear before looking at the other picture. It was a picture of Draco and I at our quarters--right after the Winter Ball....

**(FLASHBACK)**

_I stormed inside the Heads Dorm in anger with Draco trailing behind me with as much emotion. I turned around and faced him, "I can not believe you took Parkinson to the ball!"_

_Draco shook his head, "I can't believe _you _took McLaggen to the ball!"_

_I looked at him in narrowed eyes, "Who do you expect I'd go with then?" If I couldn't go with Draco to the ball, who else would I go with at the last minute _and_ that he would of approve of? It's not like I enjoy having Cormac McLaggen as a date. It's just that he asked and I was dateless...so I had no choice._

_"Weasley or Pothead. Anybody but _him_." He argued back. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't go with Harry because he was going with Ginny and Ron was going with Lavender. I just couldn't say 'Hey, you want to ditch your girlfriend so you can go the ball with me?' Besides, it was the first year Ginny and Harry were finally happy together. As for Ron...he'd probably be drooling all over every girl in the room and wouldn't bother looking at me or even say a word._

_Pausing in thought of what he had said, my eyes gleamed and I smirked at him, "You're jealous, aren't you?"_

_He sighed before he nodded in defeat, "Honestly, yes." He looked around the room, anywhere but me, "Why wouldn't I be? I mean I saw him looking at you like a piece of meat for Merlin's sake!" His eyes seemed to linger at the vase on top of the fire place and he seemed to shoot dangers at it, pretending it was McLaggen._

_I giggle to myself. I knew he was jealous even before I said I was going to the ball with someone. At the ball, I noticed he was giving McLaggen death glares behind his back. It was amusing that Draco could be so cute when he was jealous of the most obnoxious guy in Hogwarts. In fact, why was he jealous of Cormac when he brought miss prostitute as his date, "How about your date? Do you think I wouldn't know what she was doing with you?"_

_"Hermione, Pansy and I weren't doing anything against normal." I scoffed._ Normal?_ He called her flirting with him, not to mention physical groping, _normal_?! Okay, fine. What I saw wasn't what I described, but I knew what Pansy could do. She was very skilled, sadly, on making love potions. After all those stories, you had to wonder, how many boys had she put under her spell. And if my boyfriend was one of them..._

_I narrowed my eyes, "Draco, I saw what I saw."_

_He sighed before standing up in front of me, "Fine, think whatever you want." Before I could retort at him for making it sound pointless, he cupped both sides of my face, "Because no matter what, she could never make me fall in love with her as much as you've made me fall for you." I felt my knees go weak when he said that. He stared at me for a moment before he whispered, "Hermione..."_

_I looked up at him and whispered back, "Yes?"_

_He brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear, "Have I ever told you that you look stunning tonight?"_

_I giggled and shook my head, "I believe you didn't. Not even when I walked down the stairs from my room."_

_He frowned, "I am awfully sorry about that." I shook my head and said it was alright. There was silence once again until he spoke up. I looked down as I felt him entwining my tiny hand in his, "You know," I looked up at him, "We didn't get to dance tonight."_

_I shook my head, "How can we when we are dating in private?" I whispered sadly. I wanted so much to take him away from Parkinson and just dance with him, for the whole school to see. I wanted to tell everyone that I loved him then and there. I wanted to kiss his soft lips and stop until I could no longer breathe. And I especially wanted to hold him tight, never letting go...But we knew that this war was the reason behind the restraint._

_"That is why," He brought my free hand behind his neck and his on my waist, "We can dance right now." He grinned._

_I stared up at him in shock, "Now?" I asked and he nodded, "You mean right now? With no music?"_

_He chuckled and nodded once again, "Yes."_

_I sighed before smiling up at him, "Oh, alright." I gave in and swayed with him, placing my head on his chest. For minutes or, if possible, even hours, our bodies swayed in a somewhat rhythm with no music but our heart beats. Lifting my head off his chest, I looked up at him, "You know, I like this." I smiled._

_He smiled back and nodded, "Me too." Before I knew it, I saw a flash. I looked at the source of the flash and saw it was Draco's camera._

_I looked at him with raised eyebrows and asked, "Hey, what was that for?"_

_He shrugged, "I just wanted a memento." He said beginning to sit down._

_"Why?" I asked._

_He sat me down and faced me, "It has actually been our first dance together--as a couple."_

_I thought for a moment and indeed, it was, "Hm," I nodded finally, "It is isn't it?" He nodded as well before I whispered, "I just wish that one day we could be out in the open and dance where nobody would care why." I leaned down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me._

_"I do too." He whispered before kissing the top of my head._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Once again, tears began to fall. Letting go of the last picture, I braced myself for what was actually inside the box. I was scared that most of these were mementos of our past relationship...

* * *

**A/N: So, I was planning to make this chapter longer, but when I did finish the chapter I noticed it was really, really long. While I finish chapter seventeen, I'll give you guys a little suspense (Well it's not really a suspense because I know all of you guys know what will happen.) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Aren't you sick of these as I am? Anyways, you know the deal. They are not mines... Blah blah blah. Get the point?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

When I took out a book from inside the box, I knew I was right. This book was very special to me, not because it was my favorite story, but one of my most cherished gifts. It was Romeo and Juliet. Draco had given it to me during Christmas Break...

**(FLASHBACK)**

_It was Christmas Break and I had the whole house to myself. I decided to go to my parents house this Christmas instead of visiting the Burrow since it was my last year in Hogwarts and possibly with them. My parents had finally left me alone - after a week of catching up - to go shopping for the Christmas party tomorrow for our family, friends and neighbors. So here I sat on my father's recliner with a book. I was in the middle of a very suspenseful climax when the doorbell rang. Sighing, I placed the book down on the table and headed towards the door. When I opened the door, I found myself come face to face with my handsome boyfriend with a smile on his face, "Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked in shock._

_He smiled, "I wanted to visit my girlfriend, of course." He leaned over and brushed his lips against mines._

_I blushed and shook my head, "You didn't have to..."_

_"Of course I did," He shook his head, "Especially the Eve before Christmas." He paused for a minute, looking around inside my house, "Where's your parents?" He asked me._

_I raised my eyebrow, "Why?"_

_"I thought it would be especially polite if your parents knew about us." He simply said._

_I giggled, "I didn't know you were into chivalry?"_

_"Well, I may have evil parents, but they taught me well on manners." He said seriously._

_I nodded, "Impressive," I smiled before shaking my head, "Well, they are not here. They went for last minute shopping."_

_He stepped closer and whispered, "So it's just you and me then." He wiggled his eyebrows._

_I stared at him with wide eyes before blushing and shook my head, "Don't think I'm going to give in to sex with you right now."_

_He chuckled with that statement and shook his head, "That was not my intention."_

_"Sure..." I rolled my eyes, "So, what's that in your hand?" I finally noticed, he had a nicely wrapped present in his hand. The wrappings were done in red and gold._

_He looked down at it and said, "It's a present for you."_

_"Really?" I asked and he nodded. Before he could give me my present, I remembered about his gift that I bought as well, "Hold on, let me get your present so you can open it." _

_He nodded before I ran up the stairs to my room. Opening up my Hogwarts trunk, I grabbed the green and silver wrapped present. I smiled and ran back down to Draco, __"Here." I handed it to him._

_He smiled, "Thank you. Here is yours as well." He said giving me my gift, "You can open it right now if you like?" He said._

_I looked at him, uncertain, "You're sure?" I asked._

_He nodded, "Yep."_

_"Okay," I smiled and unwrapped the gift. When all the wrappings we gone, I looked down at the book in my hands. I read the title of the book and looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "Romeo and Juliet?" I asked._

_He shrugged, "Yeah...it seemed fitting."_

_I smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love it Draco, thanks."_

_Once I let go, he raised his eyebrow in shock, "Really?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, this is my favorite story...even though it had a terrible ending. Now open yours." I pointed to my gift._

_He agreed, "Alright." He unwrapped the gift and smirked up at me, "You got me a Quidditch book?"_

_"I thought it seemed fitting." I mocked him and giggled, "Besides, I thought you'd like to win against the Gryffindors some day."_

_He chuckled, "So you're betraying your house just for me?"_

_I shook my head, "It's not just you." With that being said, he frowned at me. Shaking my head, I cupped his cheek with my free hand, "It's who you are in my life. I'd just like to see you happy because it makes me happy."_

_Smiling back at me, he whispered, "Thanks, love." before kissing me passionately._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Dropping the book by the pictures, I dug in and found myself facing a diamond bracelet. It was another gift that Draco gave at Valentine's day. The bracelet had four different charms on it - each representing one of our dates. The first one that was given to me was at Valentine's Day as well. It was a ruby shaped heart...

**(FLASHBACK)**

_I opened my drowsy eye, just to be face to face with Draco. The sun was beaming behind him and I noticed the wide window in his bedroom was open. It was as if he was an angel. I opened my eyes wider and looked at him as he looked back at me, "Good morning," he whispered and I greeted him as well, "Happy Valentine's Day." He said hugging me tighter before brushing his lips against mines._

_Returning the kiss, I smiled at him and greeted, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. What time is it?" I asked in curiosity._

_He looked at me in confusion before he replied, "Nine, why?"_

_I sat up from the bed and looked at the clock behind him. It was already nine thirty. Groaning, I got up from the bed and tried to get my clothes, "We have breakfast, remember?" I told him, not looking back._

_I heard shuffling from him and heard his footsteps coming closer to me, "I do__."_

_I turned around and found him right behind me, in his boxers. I frowned in disappointment, "Then why didn't you wake me up?"_

_He circled around me until he was behind me and he circled his arms around my fully clothed waist, "Because I have breakfast ready for you right now." He whispered in my ear._

_I turned around slightly and smiled, "You got me breakfast?"_

_He nodded, "Yep," He let go of me and walked towards his desk which, I just noticed, had food on top. Grabbing a dish, he brought it to me, "Here you go, strawberry waffles."_

_Smiling at him, I took it from him, "Thanks." Taking the plate from him, I added syrup to the waffles and took a bite out of it. "Yum." I said as it melted in my mouth. They were very delicious. Looking up at Draco, who was enjoying his breakfast as I was, I asked, "So, what are our plans today?" _

_He swallowed before looking at me with a playful smirk, "It's a surprise. Besides, you will see tonight."_

_"Tonight?" I asked and he nodded, "What are we going to do for the rest of the day, then?" _

_He shook his head, "You are going to hang out with your friends this afternoon."_

_I raised my eyebrow at him, "How about you?"_

_He placed his now empty plate on his study desk, "I will be out and about doing stuff."_

_When I approached him, I smiled broadly before handing him my empty plate as well, "What kind of stuff?" I asked anxiously._

_Once he made the dishes disappear, he looked back at me with another smirk, "That's for me to know and for you to find out later." He walked towards his door and opened it, "Right now, you should be heading out." He said, gesturing out the door._

_My jaw dropped as I walked towards him, "Are _you_ kicking me out of your room?" I pouted. How can he kick me out on Valentine's Day? _

_Not giving in the cuteness, he nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He smiled as he placed a kiss on my lips._

_Sighing, I gave in, "Oh, alright. Have it your way." I rolled my eyes as I walked past him towards my room._

_"See you later, love." He called out before closing the door to do whatever he had planned to do._

_**(HOURS LATER)**_

_As I walked inside the Heads Quarters, I groaned in frustration, "Ugh." I dropped my book bag down on the couch and faced Draco, who was reading a book by the recliner, as if he hasn't been doing anything all day, "Do you know how boring my day has been?" He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. When he was about to speak, I cut him off, "Well I'll tell you." I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips, "All my friends seem to be 'busy' with their significant other." I rolled my eyes._

_He closed the book and stood up from the chair, "You do know it _is_ Valentine's Day." He said walking towards the kitchen. _

_I sighed before I flopped on the recliner he once occupied, "I know, but if your boyfriend refuse to spend the entire day with you, it's anything but horrible."_

_When he came back, he had a glass of water with him. Once he was right in front of me, he offered it and I thanked him gratefully, "Well, now you don't have to worry about that because you can have me for the rest of the night." He told me._

_Finishing the last drop of water in my cup, I stood up and asked calmly, "So, what are the plans for tonight?"_

_He walked towards the kitchen once again and I followed him, "You will see pretty soon." I groaned. How longer do I have to wait for this surprise? I thought. Before I could ask, he turned around and looked me up and down, "Why don't you dress up formally."_

_I looked down then asked, "Where are we going?"_

_He shook his head, "Not telling."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I mumbled before walking out of the kitchen towards my room to take a shower and change into nice clothes. After a couple of minutes in the bathroom, I walked inside my room and walked towards my closet, debating what to wear. Once I was satisfied with my decision, I opened the door that headed towards the common room. When I came out, I saw Draco staring at the burning fire in the fire place in concentration. _

_Clearing my throat for his attention, he stood up and looked at me in awe, "Wow, you look beautiful." _

_I smiled, "Why thank you, you look charming as well." I said looking at his apparel._

_"Thank you." He smiled back, heading towards me with his tie in hand. Looking at the tie, I looked at him in suspicion before he asked, "Now, is it alright with you if I blind fold you?"_

_I shook my head, "Not at all," When he went behind me, with the tie in front, I added as an after thought, "As long as you don't lead me to die." I joked._

_I felt his body stiffen behind me before he answered seriously, "I would never do that." Once the tie was covering my eyes entirely, I heard him walk away. In fear that he left me, I searched frantically for his body until I felt his callused hands entwined with my soft ones, "Don't worry, I have your hands. Just trust me." I nodded and held on to his hands, tightly. I felt myself being led out of the common room and down a couple of stairs. It wasn't long before I felt Draco stop and let go of my hands. As he did that, I heard his footsteps drift away from me before he said, "You can take off the blind fold now."_

_Once I took off the blind fold, I dropped it in awe as I looked around at my surroundings, "Oh my gosh, Draco. This is beautiful." The room was decorated beautifully with tons and tons of roses scattered around the whole room. Looking at Draco still in awe, I asked breathlessly, "Where are we exactly?"_

_Embracing me from behind, he whispered in my ear, "We are actually at the Room of Requirements." I looked at him in shock. Certainly I would have known if we walked back and forth the same spot, wouldn't I? Shaking my head out of the thoughts and braced the moment for now. Draco gestured towards the table that I didn't really notice until now, "May I lead you to the table?" I nodded as I observed the table. The table had candles on it and a bouquet of roses in the middle. Also on the table, was a well cooked meal on each plates. Once we were in front of the table, Draco led me to my seat and offered it for me. Thanking him, he nodded before walking to his own seat._

_Placing a nice clean napkin on my lap, I asked him, "So, you did all this for me?"_

_He nodded, "Of course, love." Then he added with a satisfied grin, "Including the meal itself."_

_I looked at him in awe once again, "_You_ cooked?!"_

_Chuckling, he nodded, "Yes," Noticing I looked at the meal in hesitation, he added, "Don't worry, I did not poison it. I will never." Trusting his words, I took a bite and indeed it was pretty good for someone who will never cook for his life. _

_Patting my lips with my napkin, I looked up at him, "Draco, I'm so overwhelmed by all this. You did this all for me and yet I don't have anything to offer." _

_Shaking his head, he said, "Before you get too overwhelmed, I have a gift for you." I raised my eyebrows at him as he dug inside his pocket for something. When he found what he was looking for, he handed me a silver, medium-sized box, "Here." _

_Taking the box from him, I opened it to find myself looking at a diamond bracelet. Looking up at him, I said speechlessly, "Draco..."_

_He raised his hand and nodded understanding, "I know, I know. I've over done myself once again, but anything for you."_

_I placed the box on the table and said, "It must have cost you galleons!"_

_Shaking his head he said, "Not a penny." I looked at him in confusion until he added, "It was past down from my grandmother." I stared at the bracelet once again before looking at him when he continued, "She told me that if I found my true love, that I should give it to her." With that I felt the world stop. I was his true love? I looked down as he placed my hands in his before I looked up once again, "Hermione, I believe you are my true love and no one else."_

_"Draco..." I trailed off in awe, "I don't know what to say." I shook my head._

_He smiled, "Well, thanks would be one."_

_I smiled back, "Thank you, Draco. I simply adore it." I said before I let go of his hands for just a minute as I placed the bracelet on my wrist. When it was on, I stared at the red heart in wonder. I looked up at Draco and asked, "Draco?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"What is this ruby heart?" I asked lift up my wrist so he could see the heart dangling down._

_"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask." Asking him to go on, he continued, "I added a bit of a touch to the bracelet. __Every date we have, you should add a charm. Since today is Valentine's Day, I added a heart." Understanding, I nodded, however; Draco looked at me warily and added with slight uncertainty, "I mean you don't really have to do it...it probably sounds cliché."_

_Shaking my head, "I love the idea." I took his hands in mines and smiled at him before saying, "I love you, Draco."_

_"I love you too, Hermione." He said before leaning over for a kiss._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I looked down at the diamond bracelet with blurry eyes caused by all the tears that flowed down. Not wanting to continue emptying this box, I placed all the photos and the book back inside before shoving the box underneath my bed. I had left the bracelet out for a reason. Ever since Draco has given me this bracelet, I've never taken it off when we were together. People would ask where I got it from, but every time I would say the same answer "It was from my grandmother." The bracelet was the life line between our relationship. Every charm telling a significant memento of our relationship. Sadly, there were only four charms. The first was the ruby heart, of course. The second one was a tiny picnic basket after our lunch trip by the lake. The third was a golden snitch, which Draco had won a match against Gryffindors for me - well that's what he said. The fourth was a tear dropped diamond. It was suppose to represent the heavy rain that Draco and I walked in right after our last date together. If there was a possibility that we could have still been together, the bracelet might have been over packed.

Suddenly, the door opened and I quickly wiped the tears in my eyes before staring at Ginny, "Hey." I said, smiling slightly.

"Hey." She smiled coming closer, "Um, I just wanted to say that Lilly and I are home." I nodded before she stared at my bracelet with realization, "Isn't that your grandmother's bracelet?" She asked.

I hesitated for a minute in confusion until I realized I hadn't told her who actually gave it. So I nodded briefly, "Yeah."

She looked at me for a minute in thought before she sat down next to me at the foot of the bed, "You know, it's funny how you say that you would never stop wearing it, but I've never seen you wore it since that day at the ball. You mind telling me why?" I stared at her. How could she have possibly known or, in fact, remember? Unless...she knew...

Disbelieving that she knew, I remained in oblivion, "Ginny, I don't know - "

"Hermione," She interrupted me, "I know the bracelet wasn't from your grandmother." I raised my eyebrow before she continued, "I mean, how else would she know about the golden snitch?" I mentally slapped myself out of stupidity. How could I forgotten about the golden snitch! Of course Ginny was going to question it. It's not like my dead grandmother knew about the magical world and the fact that I'm not quite a fan of Quidditch completely makes it even more suspicious, "Tell me something, was it from Draco?" I hesitated, debating to tell her the truth or not. Deciding the truth was for the best, I nodded in defeat, "I figured as much," With this, I raised my eyebrow, "I did see it on your bed when you ran away that day." She simply said, "I was always curious as to why you'd leave something so valuable to you behind, but now I know why." It was silent for a couple of moments before she pointed towards the charms and asked, "Do you mind if I ask what the charms represent?"

I looked at the charms once again, "Our dates - at least the memorable parts." She nodded. Before she can ask further questions, I added quickly, "I would like it if you didn't ask what happened in the dates." Understanding, she nodded. Shaking my head, I knew she hasn't truly understood how a real heart break felt - after all, she's never been embarrassed or torn into pieces by the person she loves the most. I realized that tears were about to appear once again, but I shook my head, "I've already been through too much emotion today."

Misunderstanding what I meant she asked, "So I reckoned you saw what was in the box?"

Looking at her, I nodded, "Seeing those things caused an ache to my heart. I don't want to remember it, but at the same time, I wanted to remember all the things that could have beens." I said sadly, "I've been trying to avoid remembering our relationship for years...until now."

Sighing, she took a hold of my arms before she rubbed them up and down and tried to comfort me, "There is nothing wrong with remembering." She leaned her head on my shoulder, "Even once in a while, I look back at the times when Fred was still here and that Percy wasn't evil." She paused her rubbing and stated, "Forgetting your past is like forgetting everything that made you who you are today." She sighed heavily, "You can't forget what you and Draco had because he was your first true love - no matter how difficult it had been." I was about to list all the things Draco had done that I didn't want to remember, but she cut me off by cooing, "Shh, I know I would never understand what Draco had done to you, but I do know that what you both had was special. Unique even." This time, the only thing I could do was nod. Ginny did have a point there. No matter what he had done, the memories of our love life was stronger. Maybe in time I could cherish the memories that we had without regret, but for now, this heart is still healing. "Now enough of this," Ginny said firmly standing up, "I came here so you can meet Lily and I'll be damned if I don't do it sooner." I laughed and wiped away tears that had formed during the conversation.

When she grew closer towards the door, I stood up from the door as well and called out, "Ginny?" She paused by the door and turned around and looked at me, "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back before walking towards me for a hug. When she let go, she whispered, "I'm really glad you came back, Hermione." Then she added, "I've missed all these _dramatic_ stuff."

I laughed and nodded as well, "I'm glad too." We stood there standing for a couple of seconds before I remembered something, "So," I started and she raised her eyebrow at me, "I thought we were going to meet your daughter?" I asked.

Remembering, she nodded, "Right," She said before walking towards the door, "Follow me, if you will." I followed her out my door into the dim hallway and we searched, or rather I searched, for Lily's bedroom. For what seemed like minutes, we had stopped in front of a rose pink door.

I looked at Ginny, "Pink?" I asked with an amused expression, "Really?"

She nodded, "It's easier for Lily not to get lost in this gigantic house." She said before opening the door. When we walked inside, I felt like I was in some fairytale as the bedroom was so much like a princess' chambers. The room had all different shades of pink, but none of the less everything was plastered with pink. Not only were there tons of pictures on the walls, there were thousands of toys in the room that can supply a whole toy store! It was every little girl's dream room.

"Spoiled her much?" I raised my eyebrow at Ginny.

Ginny flinched, "If you have the most adorable child in the world, how can you say no?"

"Will power." I simply said.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, it's really Harry, Ron and her godfather that buys her all these stuff." I was about to ask who was Lily's godfather was, but Ginny called out, "Lily!" I heard a faint 'yes' before Ginny added, "There is a guest here who wants to meet you!" Then, all of a sudden, I heard tiny footsteps making their way towards us. Out behind another door, a little girl with vibrant red hair and green eyes emerged with her plush teddy bear in hand. Once the little girl stopped in front of us, Ginny introduced me to the tiny, little bundle of joy, "Hermione, this is Lilly Potter." Then she bent over to Lily and said, "Lilly, this is your aunt Hermione."

Lily gasped before saying with as much enthusiasm, "Hello." She smiled up at me.

I giggled before I bent down and smiled, "Hello to you as well."

Ginny stood up and brushed her knee, "I'll leave the both of you to catch up while I fix dinner." Lily and I both nodded before Ginny left the room.

Looking around the large room, I asked, "So, Lily, do you mind showing me around your room?"

____________________________________________________________

After an hour of touring around Lily's room - and it wasn't even the whole thing - we found ourselves walking down the hallway, "Lily," She looked up upon hearing her name, "Has anyone told you that you look like your grandmother, Lilly Potter, your father's mum?" I asked.

She nodded slightly, "People say so, but I've never met her before," Then she looked up at me with a bright smile, "Have you?" She asked. Of course she wouldn't know who her grandmother was, after all; Harry has never even met her either.

"Sorry." I shook my head. Suddenly, we had arrived at the dinning room and Harry was already at the head of the table. Once we approached them, I waved, "Hello, Harry."

He looked up suddenly and smiled, "Hey," Then he stood up and brought Lily into his arms, "Hello, Princess." He nuzzled his nose against hers.

Lily giggled, "Daddy, I thought you were off today?"

Nodding, Harry said, "I was but my boss called me in."

"And you promised to take me shopping for my birthday dress." She pouted.

"Birthday dress?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh," Ginny walked in, "I forgot to mention to you and Liz that Lily's birthday party is on Saturday." She said preparing the table with her wand.

"Saturday?" I asked and they both nodded, "Isn't that in two days?"

"Sorry if it was short noticed." Harry replied, bringing Lily down to her seat right next to Harry.

"It's alright." I shook my head, "Um, what kind of party is it, may I ask?"

"It's a ball." Ginny said bringing out the food onto the table.

I sighed, "Great." I murmured.

"What?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

I shook my head, "Nothing." Looking around, I noticed the empty chairs next to me and Ginny, "So where are Ron and Liz?"

As if in cue, Ron and Liz came in with bright smiles on their faces, "Hey, sorry if we are late you guys." Ron said. I noticed when they came in that they were holding hands. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were now a couple, "We lost track of time."

"It's alright," I said, "We were about to start dinner." Nodding, they both sat down, Liz on my left and Ron in front of her.

Suddenly, Ginny stopped us from eating, "Actually, we are still waiting for someone."

I looked around and wondered who we were missing. When I noticed nobody was in fact missing, I asked in confusion, "Who?"

Before Ginny could reply, the doorbell rang, "That must be him," Ginny stood up from her seat, "Excuse me while I get the door." She said before walking out of the dining room.

I stared after Ginny's retreating form before looking at Harry in curiosity,"Who is _he_, Harry?"

Not bothering to look my way, he replied, "Uh..."

I raised my eyebrow at Harry before I looked at Ron, "Ron?"

"Um..." He said looking down at his plate. This was very suspicious. Why the bloody hell wouldn't they tell me who the guest was?! Before I could give them my tantrum, my question had been answered as a man in a suit walked in the dining room right behind Ginny.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," He said, "The Ministry kept me very busy today - " Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

I also stared at him with wide eyes, "You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm up to 2,000 hits! Thanks you guys once again for the reviews! I'm awfully sorry for keeping all you guys waiting longer than usually, but rest assure that I am doing my best to finish as soon as possible. However, since school is coming very soon for me, I won't guarantee it will be sooner than you'd expect. Anyways, keep reviewing! Oh, by the way...guess who the guest is? (I know, I know. I'm not really good at leaving cliffhangers, but it's worth a shot. Besides, it makes the story much more interesting. ;] )**


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a very, very long time since I've updated, but like I said in my profile (If you read the update) that I had school and I have been busy ever since. Now that I have a couple of days off, I'm going to try to update two chapters for you guys this week. I thank all of you who were patiently waiting, so here is your reward...

Chapter Eighteen

I stared at Malfoy with narrowed eyes before standing up from my seat, "I think I've lost my appetite, excuse me -"

Harry raised his hand and stopped me, "No, Hermione, sit down." He pointed towards my seat. Sighing, I sat down.

"I must've forgotten that I have dinner with the Minister -" Malfoy tried to excuse himself but Ginny stopped him as well.

"Draco, you too." She said pointing towards the seat in front of me.

Once he sat down, I had to ask, "What is _he _doing here?"

"Hermione, if you must know," Ginny started, "Draco is here because his house is surrounded by paparazzi, both muggle and magical, caused by a _certain_ model." Ginny emphasized staring right at me with a knowingly look. Shrinking in my seat, I continued with my dinner. Even though I hated Malfoy's guts right now, I couldn't help to pity him. After all, being stalked by the paparazzi wasn't pretty. They will do whatever it takes to get what they want under no circumstances. For a while, the dining table was quite quiet, except for a couple clatter of utensils then and now.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Ginny stood up, "I think it's time for Lily to go to sleep now." She headed towards Lily, who seemed to yawn and had droopy eyes. Before they left the dining room, Ginny said, "Hermione, Liz, is it alright if you cleaned up?" We nodded and she smiled before looking at the men, "How about you three go hang out at the entertainment room." With agreement, they stood up from their chairs and headed out the door with Ginny and Lily in tow.

Once they all left, Liz and I stood up from our seats and took the plates in hand towards the kitchen. When we were inside, Liz started, "You know," She said placing the dishes in the sink, "He doesn't seem to be what I'd expected."

"Who?" I asked as I turned on the water and started to wipe the dishes down with the sponge.

"Draco." She simply said.

I stared out the window towards the dark night sky above the sink. I really didn't want to talk about Malfoy, of all people, right now or at all. This morning, especially, made me realize what we had was…like something from one of those fairytale books. It felt so unrealistic now. Like all the moments we had were just a dream. I looked down at the dishes before handing it to Liz to dry. Noticing my silence, Liz didn't say another word until we had finished the dishes.

Suddenly, Ginny came barging inside the kitchen in confusion, "Why are you guys still here?"

"We were washing the dishes." I gestured to the now clean and spotless dishes on the counter. I thought Liz and I did a great job, after all; it had been a long time since we've done some sort of chore.

Ginny shook her head, "Couldn't you have used your wand?" I looked at Ginny with wide eyes before I mentally slapped myself. How could I forget my wand? Before I could apologize, Ginny took both mine and Liz's arm, "Never mind, we needn't want time to waste." She said dragging us out of the kitchen and dining room, "Besides, it's movie night."

I gave her a sideways glance, "Movie night?"

Nodding, she explained, "We always watch movies every Friday night after dinner and Lily went to sleep," She paused before continuing, "It's sort of a tradition here at the Potter residence." She said as we approached an unknown room I haven't quite visited. Once the door was opened, I noticed there were bookcases of DVDs covering patches of wall - leaving no space on the wall. I stared at the huge collection of movies before bringing my eyes on the large screen TV hanging on the wall.

"Wow." Both Liz and I said in unison.

"You like?" Ginny grinned.

"Like? I LOVE it!" I stared at Ginny and Harry, "How could you afford all these?"

"Well," Harry started, "I am the hero of the wizarding world…" I rolled my eyes before I walked up to one of the bookcases and examined the collections.

"Go ahead and chose something."

I turned around and looked at Ginny, "Really?" I asked.

Ginny nodded, "Of course." She said walking over to the space next to Harry, "We always let guests chose first."

"Okay." I said looking around the room, uncertain. There were just too many movies in this room that I was afraid this would take me a year to search what I wanted. Finally, as I browsed through one of the rows, I had found my movie. Pulling the DVD out, I walked towards the player and placed the CD inside. Once the CD was inside the player, I walked towards the couch to find out the only seat left was by Malfoy. Liz had sat next to Ron on the loveseat and Ginny and Harry laid down on the three seater with Ginny snuggling up close to Harry. Sighing, I walked towards the other loveseat next to Malfoy.

"What are we watching?" Ron asked.

Grinning, I simply said, "The Notebook." All at once, all three men groaned.

__________________________________________

As the credits rolled, I wiped the tears in my eyes and blew into my already drenched tissue. Throughout the whole movie, I couldn't stop bawling. I love this movie…it's just so romantic yet sad, "Once again, Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling has made me tear up in this movie." I said and Ginny and Liz, who also had a pile of tissues next to them, nodded as they wiped their tears.

"Enough of this." Harry said standing up and walked towards the DVD cases, "It's our turn to chose." Ron and Malfoy agreed and walked up to Harry as they helped to chose a movie to watch.

After a couple of minutes later, they had finally came to a decision. As they placed the movie inside, I asked, "What movie are we watching?" Suddenly, all three men grinned at me and I felt a sudden feeling that they were up to no good. I was about to ask once again when the title of the movie came out. I stared at the screen in horror, "We're watching the Exorcist?!" I shrieked and stood up abruptly, "I think I'm rather tired, I should go to bed -"

Before I had a chance to escape, Ron took a hold of my arm and sat me back down, "Oh, no you don't." I looked at Ron in pleading eyes, "You made us watch your movies, so you might as well watch ours."

"But -"

"No buts, Hermione." Harry interrupted, "Don't worry about it, it's not that scary…"

_______________________________________________

As the movie finished to an end, I couldn't find myself loosening the grip of the couch. The movie had freaked me out. Nothing was funny about a little girl being possessed by the devil. It was so horrifying yet Ron, Harry and Malfoy had to laugh throughout the whole movie. What was wrong with them? And why was I the only person scared to death? I looked around, and found Ginny and Liz weren't half as bad as I was.

All of a sudden, every stood up and started to walk out of the room. I followed in tow, still in shock, that I had spaced out of their conversations as we all walked our way up to our rooms. As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but watch some horrifying scenes of the movie…especially when that kid walked down the stairs spider style. I felt shivers run down my body as I looked around in caution. Seriously, who could bare to watch that movie without being scared at all?

Unwarily, I noticed I was already inside my room…all alone. I looked around my surroundings before I walked cautiously towards the closet in fear…I mean I know I'm a Gryffindor and that bravery stuff comes naturally, but even Gryffindors can be scared once in a while. Heck, I can face Death Eaters and Voldemort, but I'm scared of a stupid movie. Quickly, I changed into my light pink nightie - seeing it was the only night clothes I had left - and slipped into my bed. Before I fell asleep, I tried to convince myself that everything will be alright. Once I was satisfied, I fell asleep.

______________________________________________

With a sudden flash of lightning and a booming sound of thunder, I woke up abruptly. I just had a nightmare dealing with, of course, spider crawling children. I sat up from my bed before deciding to sleep in Liz's room. Once my feet landed on the cold floor, I stood up and walked toward out of my room. If I wanted some sleep tonight, my only hope was for me to sleep next to Liz. Whenever I had a nightmare, I had to sleep with someone - making sure I was safe. I opened Liz's room and peaked inside, "Liz?" I whispered, "Can I sleep with you?" When I didn't hear her answer, I walked inside the room and closed the door, "I had a nightmare tonight and then the thunder came…" I said as I climbed onto the bed. As I slipped onto the bed, I noticed the bed squeaked. I looked at Liz's form and noticed she didn't stir. _Weird. _I thought. Usually, Liz was a light sleeper. Shrugging, I placed my head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but you'll just love the next chapter. I promise you. So, I'll just update this so I can start my next chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything...really, I'm broke.**

**A/N: i would like to say thanks for the reviews from new and old fellow readers, I really appreciate it. Any who, here is the next chapter I promised. Sweet and short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Have you ever had those dreams when you didn't want to wake up at all? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now. I'm having this dream where I was sleeping peacefully with someone - a lover - holding me tight in their arms, lovingly. Their strong arms was wrapped around my waist, as if they never wanted to let me go. I smiled. I forgot how it felt to have someone, who loves you, wrap their arms around me. I sighed and breathe in their eccence smell of peppermint….

I froze. Peppermint? I quickly opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown room. I was about to sit up, when I felt arms around my waist. Looking down, I felt my entire body stiffen. _It can't be. _I thought. _It's suppose to be a dream_. I rubbed my eyes, trying to let myself out of this dream, but I found myself staring back at the pale large arms embracing my petite body. Gulping, I turned my body slowly around to find myself face to face to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Without thinking, I screamed very loudly in front of his face. All of a sudden, Malfoy fell off the bed, "What the hell?" I heard from the floor. I sat up and crawled to the other side of the bed to see Malfoy sprawled on the floor - face facing the floor.

I looked down at him in pity. _That must have really hurt. _I thought. I was about to say sorry when I remembered why he was on the ground in the first place, "Why were you sleeping in Liz's bed?" I demanded.

Malfoy pushed himself up and stood up, "What do you mean 'Liz's room?'" He raised his eyebrow, "This is _my_ room."

I looked up and gaped at him, "No, this is Liz's room!" I knew this is Liz's room. I'm not stupid, "She slept here the other night!" I argued.

"Well, she might have slept here at a point, but this is initially my room."

I stood up from the bed, "I can't believe I slept with you." I mumbled before I looked at him, "Will you put on some clothes?" I said aggravated. How can I talk to him with no shirt on?

Malfoy smirked at me then walked closer to me, "It's not like you haven't slept with me before. Besides, you've seen all this before." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Also," he added, "I should say the same about your clothing, or the lack of it." He gestured and I looked down at my clothing before remembering I had a nightie on. I scoffed at him and tried to cover myself with his sheets but he only smirked to annoy me some more, so I threw the sheets back in anger.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Insufferable git." I murmured under my breathe, "I'm leaving." I said walking towards the door. I can't believe I thought he was charming at all.

Before I could take a hold of the door, the door swung open, "Draco -" Harry trailed off until he looked at me in shock, "Hermione?" He raised his eyebrow at me then looked at Draco in question.

"Uh." I just said off guard.

Suddenly, Ginny came right next to Harry, "Harry, do you know where Hermione is -" Harry pointed towards me and she looked at me in surprised before she called out behind her, "I think I found her Liz!"

Liz came out of nowhere, "Where - oh." She looked at me in curiosity.

"What's going on -" Ron looked at Liz in concern before he stared at me then Draco, "Um." Was all he said as if he was torn between being shocked or amused.

Harry crossed his arms, "What _is_ going on?" he asked sternly.

"It's not what it looks like." Draco said as he approached us.

All of a sudden, Lily came into view, "Mommy, I'm hungry -" She paused for a minute as she spotted me, "Oh, hi aunt Hermione," She smiled at me before she looked at Draco and greeted, "Uncle Draco." She looked around in curiosity before she grinned widely, "Are you guys making babies?" Lily asked innocently.

I stared at Lily with wide eyes. How does she know about these stuff at a young age? How old is she, five? "Uh, no." I replied, "We are _definitely_ _not_ making babies."

Lily frowned for a minute until she asked, "Did you not tell me you were married?"

I shook my head, "We are not married either." I said showing off my hands.

"Then why are you both in the same room with your night clothes?" She asked scrunching her tiny nose.

Boy, I tell you. This little girl is very observant and nosy. You can definitely tell she's going to be a gossiper just like Lavender and Parvati. I mentally shivered, I just hope she doesn't - she's such a great girl, "I, uh, just came to give your uncle Draco some, uh, papers." I made up. She's just a little girl, she shouldn't be concerned about her aunt and uncle's past relationship.

"Papers?" She looked at Draco this time.

Draco looked at me with raised eyebrows before I nudge him to agree. Reluctantly, he nodded, "Yes, grown up stuff, you know - boring."

Nodding, Lily said, "Okay," She suddenly tugged on Ginny's pant leg, "Mommy, I'm hungry." Lily said rubbing her tummy in emphasized.

Ginny nodded her head at Lily before she looked at Ron and Liz, "Ron, Liz can you bring Lily down for breakfast?"

Before Ron had a chance to refuse, Liz agreed quickly, "Sure." She nodded taking Lily's arm, "Come on, Lily."

Once Lily, Ron and Liz were out of sight, Ginny crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at the both of us, "Now that the child is gone, what really happened?" She questioned.

"Nothing happened." I shook my head, hoping they'd believe me.

"Then why are you in Draco's room?" Harry asked.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you all," I said in defeat. Might as well tell them the truth, "I had a night mare and I couldn't sleep and then the thunder erupted -"

"Wait, you had a nightmare?" Draco asked - as if he was concern. As if.

I nodded, "Yes, I hate scary movies." I confessed, "As I was saying," I continued, "I couldn't sleep so I went to Liz's room. I can't get a good nights sleep if I didn't sleep with someone." Suddenly, I looked at Ginny, "Don't you remember Ginny?" I asked and she nodded.

Harry and Draco looked at the both of us in curiosity before they both asked in unison, "You _slept_ with Ginny?!"

I stared at the both of them with raised eyebrows, "When I meant slept with someone, I meant sleep next to someone who I am friends with, fully clothed." Finally, they understood and nodded, "You both have perverted minds." I rolled my eyes before I continued, "So I thought this was Liz's room. I didn't know Malfoy slept here."

"We did discuss it before we slept last night." Ginny uttered, "Didn't you hear?" she asked.

I looked back last night, but all I could recall was the horrible flashbacks of the movie. Shaking my head, I replied, "I must have spaced out from fright."

There was a pregnant silence before Draco cleared his throat and Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "So now that everything is cleared up," Harry started, "Why don't you both dress up for breakfast?" In agreement, Ginny and Harry both left the room and left Draco and I alone once again. Sighing, I turned around and I was about to speak my mind when I noticed how close I really was to him. I also noticed my eyes were in eye level with his chest. His shirtless chest. That must have mean…he only slept in his boxers?! Oh gosh, I slept with him with only his boxers on!

Suddenly, Draco cleared his throat and I looked up at him. I blushed as I stared into his grey orbs. He noticed I was staring at his chest. I mentally punched myself. I must have looked like a school girl who has a crush on a cute guy. Oh gosh, I just called Dra- Malfoy cute. _What has happened to me?_ I thought. _It's all stupid Malfoy's fault. Getting me all hot - Whoa, not hot...irritated! Yeah, irritated. His annoyingly handsome face is irritating. Gah! I need to stop staring at him. You hear that eyes? Look away! Oh, Merlin, now I'm talking to myself._

Before I knew it, I saw Draco at the other side of the room, his back facing me, putting on his shirt, "Hermione," He started, "You do know you're checking me out?" He asked not even turning around to look at me.

I scoffed at him, knowing he has his stupid smirk on, "I was _not_ checking you out." I huffed.

As he turned around I noticed that, indeed, he had a smirk on his face, "Oh yes you were." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes as I knew I was in a lost cause, "Whatever." I said before I turned around, "Think whatever you want to think." Right before I walked out of the door, I made sure my hips were swaying. If he could display a show, why couldn't I? Besides, I knew he was totally checking me out as well.

* * *

**A/N: I totally had to add that scene in. It just wouldn't be the same...So, I'm going to start chapter 20 right now. I'd really appreciate it that you at least leave a review. Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Do not own HP because I don't have a good laywer...if only. ;P**

**Chapter Twenty**

As I walked out of Draco's room, I couldn't help but smile. It was totally worth it to see Malfoy's reaction before I walked out. I knew what I did was making me swim in deep waters, but I didn't care. Who says I couldn't fool around with my ex? Once I was back inside my room, I froze. Uh-oh. I thought. I had just flirted with my ex! I closed my eyes for a bit and tried to relax. So what. It's not like I love him anymore. Besides, I can fool around with a friend if I wanted to. Before I could nod in agreement, I froze once again. I just called Malfoy a friend. Something is really up with me.

Trying to forget about what happened this morning, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before I changed into a jean skirt and a black laced ruffle blouse. Then, I walked down the stairs to the dining room and found everyone was waiting for me. Well, not everyone...

"Did I take that long?" I wondered walking towards the table.

Ginny stood up from the table with her mug, "Nope." she shook her head , "Liz and I were just talking and I realized I was suppose to pick up some stuff for Lily's birthday tomorrow." She said walking towards the kitchen and I followed.

"Wait," She then looked at my as she washed her dish with her wand, "The ball is tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yep," She nodded before she walked back to the dining room, "And we still didn't get any decorations. So, we are just going to do that right after breakfast."

I nodded before I began to walk to an empty chair, "Can you wait for me?"

"Actually, we decided to eat breakfast somewhere else instead since we have a lot of things to do." I stopped and looked at the food then at them before I nodded in defeat.

"Alright."

As we walked out of the dining room, Ginny paused and looked over at the men, "Harry, Ron," At once, they looked at her and she continued, "When Draco comes down, figure out who's going to babysit today." They continued to whatever they were doing and nodded absentmindedly. Seeing this, Ginny placed her hands in her hips, "If I come home to find Mum or any other babysitters taking care of her, all three of you are going down." She threatened, however; they didn't seemed affected by it as they waved their hands at her without a single flinch.

With a satisfied nod, Ginny walked out and Liz and I followed behind her. Once we were out the door, I finally asked, "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

Ginny stopped and looked behind her, "Nah," She shook her head, "Serves them right for leaving Lilly with a complete stranger."

"Who?"

"They hired a babysitter without my consent." She rolled her eyes, "So when I came home from work, I thought she was going to steal my baby."

"What did you do?" Liz asked.

"I hexed her." Ginny simply said.

"Wow." Liz and I both said in unison.

Ginny nodded, "Yep, and also the fact that no babysitting services will babysit her anymore because of her 'psychopath mother'." At once, Liz and I both laughed. I couldn't help but image what Ginny seemed like to those poor babysitters. Ginny looked at us with a baffled expression before she playfully slapped us on the arm, "Hey, it's not my fault that I have trust issues." She pouted but the sides of her lips curved slightly and she laughed as well.

As the laughter died down, Ginny apparated us the Diagon Alley. Once we had arrived, Ginny started heading straight off to the crowd while Liz and I looked around at the store - hastily following right behind.

Finally catching up, I asked, "So where are we going?"

"Just around and about." Ginny replied waving her arms to different directions. Looking at her with an amused expression, I thought to myself, _'I don't blame the babysitters for calling her psycho...'_

Sudden I turned to my side as I heard a squeak erupting out of Liz's mouth, "This is going to be awesome!" She squealed, "I've never been to a wizarding mall before!" She exclaimed looking around with glee. She looks like a little girl who had just realized she could receive her Christmas present early.

I grinned at her, "You'll love it," I paused remembering something, "Speaking of magical," I turned towards her, "How was your date with Ron yesterday?" I questioned as we started to walk inside one of the pubs.

Once we got inside, we noticed it was very crowded. When I realized Ginny had walked ahead without us, I grabbed Liz's arm and dragged ourselves trying to look for her. When we had finally found her sitting at the back of pub, we settled down, "You were saying?" I asked Liz.

She hesitated for a minute in thought before she grinned at the two of us, "Um, it was..." She sighed, "Magnificent." Ginny and I both looked at each other in a knowingly look before Liz continued on, "I've got to say, it's the best date I've ever had." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Doing the same, I asked, "Where did you guys go?"

"Oh, practically everywhere."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked this time.

"He taught me how to play quidditch and flew me around." She grinned.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Ginny squealed before hugging Liz in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe it." I said disappointment.

Ginny and Liz looked at me in confusion before letting go of one another, "What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I don't think flying a person around for your date is romantic." I explained, sipping my cup of tea.

"What?!"' They both exclaimed.

"How can you say that?" Ginny asked, "It's an incredible experience." I sighed and placed my tea on the table. When I was about to complain, Ginny rushed out, "Have you ever seen a sunset so breathtaking from above?" I closed my mouth a bit, noticing I held my mouth open like a gold fish, before I thought about what it would actually mean to see a sunset from up above, "It's...indescribable." She said breathlessly.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I rolled my eyes. They were being way too dramatic about flying, "Well, if I were to have a date like that, I'd kill my date before he had a chance to take one hand on a broom."

"What's so wrong about flying?" Liz probed.

"Everything!" I exclaimed, "Who wants to ride on a piece of stick and watch clouds move? You could just do that by riding a plane or watch from below."

"But it's not the same." Liz shook her head, "You just have to feel the wind bellow on your face...it's like heaven." She sighed - sort of in pleasure.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Why do you hate flying so much?" Ginny interrogated.

I looked down at my tea, "It's something personal." I mumbled.

Hinting it was a sore subject, Liz hastily said, "Okay, so moving on to a different topic," I looked at her with a grateful smile until she asked, "Why were you in Draco's room in your nightie?"

"Liz." I warned with narrowed eyes. Talking about Malfoy and I wasn't what I wanted to do right now, especially what had occured recently this morning.

"I'm serious. You have other night clothes that you could wear and yet, out all of your dozens of clothing, you chose _that_ _nightie_."

"All my other clothes were dirty."

"Not as dirty as that nightie." Ginny teased and Liz high fived her with a laugh.

"I have to agree with Ginny. I mean that dress was pretty skimpy."

Didn't they hear me? Or was I the only person who wasn't deaf? "Like I said, I had nothing else to wear."

"Couldn't you have used your wand?" Ginny suggested.

"Merlin! How stupid could I be?!" I thumped myself on the forehead with my palm in stupidity. Was it me, or was I getting stupider every day?

"You forgot about it, didn't you?" Ginny smirked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Well, right after this shopping, we'll just clean your clothes so you wouldn't run into that same problem this morning." Ginny winked.

"Haha." I laughed dryly, "It's not like I'm going to sleep in his room again. I've learned my lessen."

"Sure.." Liz said in disbelief.

"I'm serious!" I argued, standing up.

"Whatever you say, Hermione." Ginny sang out as she began to stand up from the table as well with Liz. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the restaurant. How can they not believe me? Why, in Merlin's name, would I _sleep_with Malfoy ever again?

Once we were out, I looked around at the store before I looked back at Ginny, "So," I trailed off, "Where else do we have to go?"

Ginny thought for a moment before she saying, "We have to pick up Lily's dress and my dress, then we'll be done."

I nodded, "Where are the dresses at?" I asked.

"At L'Enfant Petite and La Belle Femme." She replied.

I stared at her quizzically, "The stores name are 'the small child' and 'the beautiful woman'?" If I weren't mistaken, those were the english translation of the french boutique store.

"Yeah, but hey, they have amazing taste of style." Ginny said, pointing towards the store up ahead. As I looked at the store, I couldn't help but admire the dresses on display. They were absolutely beautiful. Once we walked inside, I felt like I was a little girl again on Christmas Day. Looking at both mine and Liz's reaction, Ginny offered, "Oh, why don't you two pick out a dress for tomorrow night?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Ginny..."

She shook her head, "No, it's alright."

I was about to protest once again when Liz grabbed my arm, "Come on, Hermione. Let's go dress hunting!" She exclaimed, dragging me towards the clothes rack.

_________________________________________________________

Ginny and I were sitting on one of the ottomans in the dressing room, waiting for Liz to come out with her choice of dress. For the mean time, we flipped through some magazines that were left scattered. As I was caught up of reading about a British actress, one of the dressing room doors swinged open. Placing the magazine down, I looked up and saw Liz coming out, looking down at her dress, "I don't know about this dress.." She murmered.

"Oh, you look fine."

Liz looked at us in shock, "Really?" She said looking down at her dress. Suddenly, her head shot back to us and she asked, "You think Ron will like it?"

"I'm positive Ron will like what you wear no matter what."

Blushing, she walked back inside the dressing room to change back into her regular clothing. Once she came out, she came next to me and grinned, "Okay, Hermione." She slumped on the chair, "It's your turn. Show us what you got."

Nodding, I stood up from the chair and grabbed the dress from my chart. Then I went inside the dressing room and quickly changed into the dress. When I was satisfied on the mirror, I opened the door and stepped into their view, "Well?"

"Eh."

"Um."

I looked at them with a frown, "Don't like?"

They both shook their hand at the same time, "No."

"Then, what should I wear?" I asked.

Standing up, Ginny looked at me up and down, "Well, since you are single..." She trailed off looking up to my face, "I suggest something sexy." She gestured towards my body, "Something that will make guys want to have you and girls envy you."

I shook my head, "I don't think I'm fond of that idea."

"Oh, come on." Liz stood up, "It'll be fun." Suddenly, one of the sales came into the dressing room, "Excuse, me." Liz asked the lady and she listened, "Do you have any suggestions for my friend here?" Liz asked and I couldn't help but feel embarrass.

The sales lady looked at me up and down before she asked, "Well, what type of dress would you like?"

Before I could respond, Ginny said, "Something sexy."

"Something that make someone jealous." Liz added and Ginny nodded.

"What?!" I looked at them with wide eyes. Are they crazy?!

"Something that can make her look like a goddess." Ginny added as well.

"No..." I shook my head frantically.

The lady smiled, "I'll see what I can find." She said before she took off.

"Ginny! Liz!" I exclaimed. I can't believe they said that!

Suddenly, the lady came back with an emerald green gown in hand, "How about this?" She held out to us.

"Hmm," Liz interrogated, "Hermione, what do you think?" She looked at me.

I looked at the dress before I made up my mind, "I think I have to try it on before I get it."

"Oh, alright" Ginny said taking the gown from the lady and giving it to me, "Go try it on." She said pushing my inside the dressing room. Finally, when I was alone inside the dressing room, I breathed in a deep breathe before I slipped my original choice off and slipped on Liz and Ginny's (well actually the sales lady's) choice. Once it was on, I looked at myself in the mirror and found myself staring at someone quite different. It wasn't like any dresses I've worn before but something better...It was like...like a goddess had descended down and was staring back at me with the same face. I didn't even know I could be this beautiful before. I know I've had people told me I was, but I never believed it. Excited for their reactions, I opened the door and stepped out.

"What do you think?" I asked twirling myself.

Liz stood up, "Wow." she breathlessly said, "You look gorgeous!"

"Really?" I asked looking down at the gown.

"Yeah!" Ginny squealed, "She'll take it!" She said to the sales lady.

"Whoa, wait!" I said stopping the sales lady from leaving.

"What now?" Ginny groaned.

"Did you see how much this cost?" I said looking down at the price tag. When I caught eye with the dress I couldn't help but choke a bit. The dress cost 100 gallons!

"Yeah, and?" Ginny said with a bored expression.

"This dress is way too expensive!" I exclaimed.

Ginny snorted before she sent the sales lady on her way to the registry, "Don't worry about." She said grabbing her bag, "I have it all covered." She waved off.

Sighing in defeat, I nodded and hugged her, "I really appreciate it, Ginny. Thanks so much." I said before I walked back inside the dressing room to change back.

"Yeah thanks." I heard Liz say from the other side of the door, "This is the best gift ever!"

"Your welcome." Ginny said as I walked back out with my dress hanging on my arm, "So you're a model, huh?" Ginny asked as we started to approach the counter.

I nodded, "Yep." I replied as Ginny paid for the dresses.

"May I ask," She looked back at me as we walked out the store, "Why modeling?" She asked shrinking the shopping bags into one large one.

"That's actually a great question." I replied, walking side by side Ginny and Liz, "I've never pictured myself modeling before in my life and suddenly here I am, world famous model." I looked at Ginny, "It's bizarre, isn't it?" She nodded and I continued, "I guess the real reason why I chose modeling is because of the children in the orphanage."

"The orphanage?" Ginny looked at me with a side glance.

"Yeah," I nodded, "When I saw those kids across the street without any parents and without anything really," I shook my head, "I thought I had to do something about it. So when there was a contest in our local neighborhood, I took the offer. Once I was entered, my only goal was to win for the kids." I smiled at Ginny, "When I won and gave the money to the orphanage, I felt good. Like I've done something wonderful in my life. You could say I had became a model because of them. I wanted to help people and if being a model meant helping people, I didn't hesitate to take that offer."

"Wow." Ginny smiled at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You would become someone who you're not just to help those in need."

"I wouldn't say I hate modeling...I mean I do get to travel around the world and meet all kinds of people."

"You know," Ginny started off, "You could have been those planners like an event planner who plans charity balls. At least then you could be in the action."

"You know, what?" I looked at Ginny, "I think after I'm done being a model, I might just do that." I agreed, "After all, I'm bound to become ugly to the public eye."

"You are not ugly, Hermione." Liz shook her head.

"You may say that now, but not when I have wrinkles and gray hair." I looked at myself at one of the mirrors we passed by a store and cringed. Hopefully not sooner.

Liz looked at the mirror as well, "Well, if you had, then I'd be uglier." She said scrunching her nose.

We all laughed. When we had finally calmed down, I sighed, "You know what I've discovered?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"That I miss hanging around with you." I grinned, "You too, Liz." I said, "I mean after I became a model, we didn't really have time to actually relax and laugh around in public." They both agreed before we apparated back to the Manor.

________________________________________________________

Once our feet touched the lush grass, we walked towards the Manor gates and opened it. As we walked towards the main door, I thought about what Ginny and Liz told me about Malfoy right before. They had told me that I, Hermione Jane Granger, is lusting over Draco Malfoy. It's so plausible. There's no way that I still have an emotion besides hater towards him. Once Ginny pushed open the front doors, she dropped the bags and called out, "Lily! We're home!"

At once, tiny footsteps came rushing towards our direction and out came Lily with her vibrant red hair flowing behind her, "Mum!" She squealed out and ran towards Ginny's open arms.

"Hey there honey." She cooed, "How was your day with uncle Draco?" She asked kissing her cheek.

Scrunching her nose and wiping her cheek she said, "Oh, it was so much fun!" She squealed, "We played tons of games and and I helped him cook!"

"You helped your uncle to cook?" I asked her. Malfoy cooked?! Suddenly, flashbacks of the Valentine's date that Draco and I had awhile ago when he gave the bracelet. I couldn't help but frown at the thought.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, "Oh, you have to try it!" Lily offered.

"Maybe later," Ginny said before I could answer, "Where is your uncle?" She said placing Lily back down on her feet.

"He's preparing the table." She said pointing towards the dining room.

"Oh, where are your father and uncle?"

"They are coming." She said before adding, "Come on!" Lily dragged us to the dining room. When I walked it, I noticed how well prepared the table was and the food looked so delicious. Suddenly, Draco came out of the kitchen with a big plate of pasta on his hands.

"Great." He grinned bringing the food down on one of the plate mats, "You're just in time for dinner."

"Wow, Draco." Ginny stared at the food in awe, "This looks amazing." She gestured towards the food, "You didn't have to." Ginny looked up at Draco.

Shaking his head, Draco replied, "Oh, don't worry about it." He said taking off his apron, "It's a pleasure."

"Whoa," Harry and Ron suddenly came inside, "That smells wonderful." Ron said, "Who cooked?" He asked looking at either Liz, Ginny or I.

"Actually," Draco commented, "I was the one who cooked."

"Really?" Harry and Ron asked in surprise and Draco nodded. The room was quiet for a while until Draco insisted to sit down and eat. As we began to sit down, I looked at the pasta in thought. This was the exact pasta Draco had made for me during Valentine's Day. I looked up and my eyes locked with his. It was as if he was waiting for my reply or my reaction towards what he had done. I stared at him in question as if he could answer it with a single look. When he didn't say anything, I stared back at my plate and ate dinner. If I didn't know any better, he was trying to win me back...

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Sorry for the delay...so much things happened last week. The next chapter, which I hope you guys don't know what will happen (since I know most of you guys think you can figure out whole story) but I guarantee you will love it. I hope you guys don't get angry but I will delay the next chapter a bit longer than what I did for this chapter. So please wait patiently! Thanks so much for all my reviewers and readers. I really really really appreciate it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I wonder, who actually reads these things? I mean they ARE in bold print and yet nobody seems to bother looking at it. So why bother putting these up? Maybe some people do, but don't you just hate these getting in the way of the story? Yeah, I do too. So here is the chapter you came here for.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was Lily's birthday and the Potter residence was a mess. There were lots of people scattered everywhere just to prepare the party. And where was I? I was the one directing them all to their places. I had offered, more like begged Ginny, to make arrangements for the party seeing as I didn't know what to get for her birthday. With no choice, she 'hired' me and I began to work that early morning calling in people (Or in Liz's words, demanded) to set up the perfect birthday party for the soon to be six year old. Last night right after dinner, I had stayed up all night and made a rough draft of the ballroom. Sooner or later I realized it was morning and I didn't get any sleep. So when I realized it was eight in the morning, I went down the stairs and got myself coffee and an energizing potion so I could get my act together before I could start the preparation.

So eight hours later, here I was directing a bunch of people to and fro from the ballroom. There was three hours left until people would arrive and the party would start. Everyone in the manor helped out as much as they could. Ron and Liz were at the kitchen supervising (more like Liz was supervising Ron _away _from the food) while Harry and Ginny was out with Lily to the Burrow. That left me with - yep, you guessed it - Malfoy. Ugh. I'd rather be stuck with Ron, or in this case, anybody else besides Malfoy.

I looked at my right and saw him talking to the band on the stage. Malfoy had hired a band for the ball because he thought his goddaughter deserves the best. Of course, I couldn't help but agree but hiring the Weird Sisters to a ball wasn't what I expected. I marched over to Malfoy once he had finished talking to the lead singer of the band.

When I was right in front of him, I tapped his shoulder and he turned around, "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I'm helping out." He said in confusion.

"No, I meant." I shook my head, "Why did you hire the Weird Sisters?"

"Hey, at least I got them here." He said staring to walk up the stage,"You have no idea how hard it is for them to come to a birthday party." I scowled at him before I also walked up the stairs to the stage and poked him in the back.

"But Lily is a six year old girl and I know the band throws around a couple of profanities here and there!" I argued.

He sighed, sitting down on one of the amps, "Well who else am I suppose to hire? Celestina Warbeck?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"The only people who even like her are old people."

I shook my head, "That's not true. I, myself, like her song "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love"" I remember listening to her song at the Burrow and instantly loved it, "In fact, that is Mrs. and Mr. Weasley's theme song." I added but I regretted it when I remembered our own theme song.

Malfoy stood up, "Even though a 'couple' of people likes her, doesn't mean she's good." He walked off the stage with one of the mics,"The Weird Sisters are way better than her and definitely better than the HobGoblins." Despite disagreeing on the performing band, I couldn't help but agree with him on the HobGoblins.

"Fine." I said in defeat. Before I could turn around, I added. "But you're paying them."

"Already did." He grinned at him and I rolled my eyes.

When I was mere inches away from him, I turned my head, "Malfoy."

"Yes?" He raised his eye brows at me.

"Stop playing around and get to work." I gestured towards the microphone.

Placing the microphone down, he saluted, "Yes captain." Once I turned myself around, I rolled my eyes once again. Just like old times...

_____________________________________________________

There was now only an hour before the party began and yet I still wasn't ready. I had dismissed the gentlemen to get ready first before Ginny, Liz, Lily and I could get dress. That was two hours ago. Now I was getting worried. I did not want the guests to see me dressed in my sweat pants and gray t-shirt. I looked at my watch and notice we had fifty-eight more minutes until they arrived. I tapped my foot unconsciously until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I span around and saw Malfoy dressed in his tux.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry." He murmured before adding, "You ladies can go upstairs and get ready. I'll take care of everything before Ron and Harry comes down." Nodding our heads, we dashed up the stairs into our rooms and took the showers. There was no time to take a bath.

When I we were done, we had decided to meet up in Ginny's room to prepare. Once I arrived, both Liz, Ginny and Lilly were waiting patiently by the vanity, "So, where to begin?" I ask placing my stuff on top of the bed.

"I think Ginny should go, after all she is suppose to be the host of the party." Liz insisted and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter, you're up." I patted the cushion seat in front of the mirror.

After a couple of minutes later, Liz and Ginny were already prepared and I was fixing Lily up. While I was teasing Lily's hair, I looked at Liz and Ginny sitting on the bed talking about random things - part of their getting to know each other phase, "You know," They suddenly stopped talking and looked at me, "You guys can go ahead downstairs."

"No, it's alright." Ginny said shaking her head.

I looked at the grandfather's clock in the room and saw it was already seven, "Ginny," I argued, "You're guests are probably already downstairs. They're probably looking for you right about now." Then I looked at Liz, "And Ron is searching for you as well."

Ginny looked at the clock then at Lily, "How about -"

"I'll bring her down with me, don't worry." I cut her off and she nodded before they both stood up and walked out the door to the ball. Once the door was closed, I sighed and looked down at Lily, "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Okay, I guess." she said in uncertainty.

Shaking my head, I put on the final touches, "There." I finally said, "Do you like?" I asked Lily with enthusiasm. She looked at herself in the mirror before shrugging and getting off the seat. I stared at her with raised eyebrows before giggling to myself, of course little kids don't really care how they look, "Alright." I said with a sigh, "Just sit on the bed for me while I finish myself so I can help you dress." She nodded and I sat down on the cushioned seat and began to prepare myself.

After a couple of more minutes, I took a hold of Lily's tiny hand and we walked down the stairs. Once we were on the bottom floor, we rushed towards the ballroom seeing as the birthday girl was already late for her party, "Lily, I'm so sorry for holding you up." I began to say, "I should have let you gone with your mother and Liz."

Lily shook her head, "It's alright, Aunt Mione." I nodded. I had told her to say Aunt Mione instead of Aunt Hermione since she was having a hard time pronouncing it. When she did try it, it sounded similar to Viktor's pronunciation.

Suddenly, we had finally arrived at our destination. I looked down at Lily with nervousness and she looked up at me in mutual, "Are you ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I looked up on the doors once again. I don't know what will happen when I go in. I mean, this has actually been the first time I'll get to see everyone again and I didn't know what to expect. Will they laugh at me? Will they look at me with horror? Or will they be angry with me for being a chicken? After all, they've been though the harsh times while I practically lived in luxury.

I sighed in defeat, I'll never know until I open the door. I nodded before pulling the doors open and walked inside with my head held high, holding Lily's hand with a tight grip. As the door slammed all the way in, people began to turn their heads towards the doors with wide eyes. I looked around and felt myself redden. Must they all stare at me? I thought. Before I knew it, Lily tugged on my hand and I looked down at her as she pointed towards Ginny and Harry. I nodded and walked with her towards her parents, ignoring the staring guests - mostly guys.

As I walked by, I heard a couple of people talking about me:

"Is that Hermione Granger?!"

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"Since when did she come back?"

"Where has she been all my life?"

"Who hell does she think she is for stealing the crowd?"

"I wonder how she got all her bushy hair tamed?"

"She's hot."

"Man, do I want to f-"

Okay, so there were a lot of people who either envied me or desired me and a couple who are happy that I am back, but I tried to ignore them as I watched from the corner of my eye that Draco had a bunch of women surrounding him. Walking towards Ginny and Harry, I rolled my eyes. Who would honestly like to spend their time around Malfoy? Oh, right. Blonde bimbos like Pansy Parkinson.

Once Lily and I approached Ginny and Harry, I greeted them, "Hey." As soon as I started to talk, the crowd resumed their conversations with each other.

"Wow." Ginny started, "You look beautiful, Hermione." she complimented and Harry nodded.

I blushed, "Thanks." I looked around before asking, "Where's Liz and Ron?"

They looked around as well, "I think Ron is introducing Liz to everyone."

"Oh."

"Hey," Harry spoke up, "How about you bring Liz around to meet her guests while Ginny and I check things out?"

My eyes widen at what they were suggesting. There was no way I was going around the room just to have guys gawk at me and ladies glare at me. Especially around Lily, "But, uh..." I tried to excuse myself.

Harry, being pulled away from Ginny, yelled out over his shoulder, "Thanks! See you later!" Without a reply, they left on their marry way to greet other guests.

"Right." I mumbled before looking down at Lily, who stared right back with a oblivious grin, "So, kiddo, I guess it's you and me." I sighed.

Lily looked at me with confused expression before speaking up, "Aunt Mione, is everything alright?" she asked.

I looked at her for a moment before I said in confusiong, "Huh?" She asked once again before I nodded, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me, this day is about you not me." I smiled slightly, "So where do you want to go to first?" I asked Lily as I held her tiny hands in mine.

Looking around, she finally pointed towards the middle of the room, "Maybe there!" I looked at that direction to notice that that was where Malfoy was, "I want to talk to Uncle Draco and Uncle Blaise." She added grinning.

I bit my lip in nervousness, "You sure?" I asked, uncertain, "How about your grandma and grandpa?" I asked pointing towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Nah." She shook her head, "I'll talk to them later." She then dragged my towards Malfoy's direction.

"Alright." I mumbled in defeat. As we came closer, I noticed Malfoy had still had the accompany of women but Zabini was there as well. Once we were right in front of them, the women glared at me as if I was going to steal the only men who didn't drool over me while Malfoy and Zabini looked at me in surprise, "Hi," I shyly greeted, "Uh, someone here wants to talk to you both." I gestured towards Lily. They looked at me for awhile before looking down at Lily with a smile.

Malfoy leaned down and picked up Lily by the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, hey Lilly-pop. Happy birthday!" He greeted kissing her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, squirt." Blaise greeted as well.

Lily giggled before Draco placed her down, "Thanks Uncle Draco, Uncle Blaise!" She said before looking back at me, "Aunt Mione, I'm going to go talk to Uncle Ron. You can stay here and talk to Uncle Draco and Uncle Blaise. Bye!" She quickly said before racing off as fast as her tiny feet can to the opposite side of the room.

"Wait!" I yelled out, but she was already out of earshot in the mass crowd of adults. Shaking my head, I mumbled, "I swear that girl is sneaky."

"Can't blame her." I looked up and noticed Malfoy and Zabini had heard what I said, "After all, she gets it from her uncles." Malfoy said with a smirk and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So, Granger," Blaise spoke up, "It's been how long since I've seen you?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows at him, "Since the graduation ball." I stated. How inconsiderate can he be?

There was awkward silence between the three of us before Malfoy coughed and Zabini nodded his head, "Right." Suddenly, he changed the topic, "So, how's life been for you?"

"Great." I forced a smile on my face, "In fact, it's been awesome. I've never felt happier now that I was five years ago." I stated but not before I heard Malfoy mumble something out from under his breath, "What was that, Malfoy?" I asked in curiosity.

Smirking, he shook his head, "Oh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'll just be on my way. I still have to escort Lily around the room."

"Alright, see you around Granger." Blaise smiled.

I nodded before walking away from the former Slyterins. Once they were out of earshot, I mumbled, "Yeah, right."

As I began to cross to the opposite side of the ballroom, there was a tapping on the microphone that caught my attention to stop, "Excuse me, can I have your attention please." Harry announced in from the stage. Once everyone began to reduce their conversation to silence, Harry spoke up once again, "Thank you. Now, we would like the birthday girl to come to the enormous birthday cake in front of the cake so she can blow out her candles." He gestured towards the enormous layer cake in front of the stage.

Once Lily approached the cake in joy, with her mother in tow, the orchestra began to conduct the song "Happy Birthday" while guests began to chant along. As the song began to end, Lily blew out her made a wish a blew out her candles ending with everyone saying, "Happy Birthday Lily!" Once all the cake were cut into evenly pieces, they were placed in front of everyone's table to devourer.

Once everyone was done eating, Harry came back up to the stage, "Can I have everyone's attention once again." He interrupted and people began to stop their conversations, "Since it's Lily's birthday, somebody you love so dearly has a special gift just for you." He told Lily before gesturing towards an approaching Malfoy. When Malfoy entered the stage, Harry patted his back before running back down to be with his family. All this time, I've been staring at Malfoy in curiosity as to what Malfoy had planned out.

As Malfoy approached the microphone, he greeted out, "Hi, um, first off I'd like to say happy birthday to my Lily-pop and I hope you have many fabulous birthdays to come." He smiled at Lily before continuing, "Okay, Lily, I'd like to end the night with something special I'd practiced just for you. So here it is." Suddenly, a grand piano had appeared on stage and the lights dimmed down until there was a spot light directly on the piano. Once Malfoy approached the piano, he sat down and began...

**(A/N: ENTER FLIGHTLESS BIRD INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC FROM BOTTOM LINK...if you want to hear what it sounds like)**

Suddenly, everyone were standing up and applauded Malfoy as he stood up from his chair and bowed, "Encore! Encore!" I, myself, was still seated in awe. I can't believe Malfoy can play the piano. I can't believe he could even play our song at all. How dare he play our song...though is it really our song? We've been broken up for years now. Shouldn't I not be upset whenever the song plays?

i was interrupted by Malfoy's voice projected on the speakers, "You want more?" He asked the audience and they applouded as a yes, "Well, how can I deny such a crowd?" He chuckled before he made the piano disappear with his wand and replace it with a guitar, "Okay, this is a song that I had conducted all by myself for a long time. I hope you enjoy it."

_And tick tock, goes the clock_

I looked up on stage in shock. It can't be...

_Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago_

Oh Merlin, it is!

_So I, I need to exercise  
Alright, I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore_

From all the songs in the world, he couldn't help but choose this particular song in front of everyone?

_'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

As the rhythm kept going, I realized he finished it. He actually finished the song...

_I have a run and try to send me to sleep  
But things aren't all that they seem  
The only time I seem to spend with you  
Is all in my dreams_

Is that what he really felt? That he keeps dreaming about me? That he still lo-. I shook my head. No, that's not possible. He, himself, had said he couldn't fall in love with a person like me. So if he indeed didn't love me, then why had he finished the song? Why didn't he throw it away just like our failed relationship?

_So I, I need to let her go  
Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know  
And I, I need to hit the road  
And find me a girl of my own_

I snorted. Probably this wasn't really for me. Maybe it was for, oh I don't know, Pansy? Or maybe one of the Greengrass sisters? I shook my head. There was no way this could have been for me...could it?

_'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

Before he finished his last chords I knew it was though. So as the music came to an end, tears began to fall down my face.

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you_

Once he was finished, he cleared his throat, "Thank you that will be all for tonight -" I barely got to hear the rest of his speech as I quickly walked away from the crowd that formed in front of the stage at one point.

As I passed Liz, I saw her look at me in concern and worry, "Was that -" she began but I brushed passed her in hast not wanting to deal with any of this.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I passed through people that were in front of the entrance way.

Once I had finally gotten out and the large doors closed behind me, I let out a sob and ran up towards my room - not even looking back when somebody called my name. I guess I couldn't take it after all...

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! So, it wasn't my best ending but I hope you guys like it. I know lately I've been a horrible author for leaving you all hanging for weeks now. It's just that I'm way too busy with all the stuff going on with my life. (Yes, I have a life!) So, this might happen often and I just want you guys to know that I'll try my best to update faster but I won't guarantee it will be sooner. Once again, I appreciate you guys for be oh so patient. I would give you guys all a hug, but I don't want to seem like some mental patient. **

**Oh by the way, here is the link for the instrumental for Flightless Bird: **http : // www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch ? v = LCG2nRjkLtY **(Yes, I am aware that that song was in Twilight...big deal. It's a fantastic song, especially instrumental.) (Oh, don't forget to scrunch them up together since the website won't allow any links...and add those dots as well!**

**Until next time....**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Unless it's a penny, then indeed I can afford it. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Right before I could climb the spiral staircase, a hand grabbed onto my arm. Before I could turn around, I sighed, "Liz, will you please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about…" finally looking back to the mysterious arm, I looked up and saw Draco, "Malfoy, what?" I looked at him, taken back. What the hell is Malfoy doing? Finally finding my voice, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"The question is, why were you running away?" He whispered with...was that concern?

"I wasn't running away." I lied, "I was merely walking up to my room." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "It's been a long day and I'm pretty tired. Now can you please let go of my arm?" Okay, so I wasn't totally lying, I _was_ tired from all the decorating and preparations for the party.

"No." He firmly said.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We have to talk…" He dropped my arm, "About us."

"First off, there is no 'us'" I crossed my arms across my chest, "And second, there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is." He nodded in disagreement, "Hermione, we need to talk about what happened at the graduation ball-"

"What's really the point?" I cut him off, "What happens in the past, stays in the past." If he thinks I'm going to forgive him that easily, he can kiss his sorry arse goodbye because there was no way I was.

"Not for me." I rolled my eyes, "Hermione, can you just listen?" I was going to retort that I was _listening_ but he cut me off, "Can you promise you'd let me explain thoroughly?"

"I'm not promising anything, Malfoy." I shook my head.

"Can you stop that." He groaned, "My name is Draco, not Malfoy and you know how much I hate being generalized as a Malfoy."

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine, _Draco_, just say whatever you want to say so I can sleep."

"Alright." He nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry, for everything."

"That's it?" I scoffed.

"No," He shook his head, "I lied," I cocked my eyebrow, "I lied when I said I was using you at the ball."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm being honest. Ask Harry and Ginny or even Ron." He said sincerely. For a moment there, I actually thought I believed him. I actually thought he was telling the truth. But coming back to my senses I shook my head. This is Malfoy here. Malfoys are nothing but lying scumbags.

"You expect me to believe you did what you did to protect me?"

"Yes?" He whispered in unconcern.

"I can't believe this." I shook my head before walking off.

"Hermione, wait!" He grabbed my arm once again.

I turned around, "Draco," I started, "I didn't need your protection. Couldn't you see that I could've taken care of myself?"

He sighed, "I know, but my father…" He loosen his hold a bit, "Pansy knew we were together and-"

"Don't make up excuses." I shook my head, still in disbelief, "You know what, why don't we leave this the way it was." I pulled my arm away before walking off once again.

Suddenly, an arm took hold of me, "Malfoy, I said-" I turned around in frustration, "Liz?" I stared at her in confusion, "What - what are you doing here?" I asked.

She dropped my arm, "I think you have it wrong, Hermione." I looked at her in confusion, "I think Draco may have been telling you the truth."

"You too?" I scorned in disbelief. Is everyone against me? Has Malfoy spelled them or something?

"Hermione," she sighed, "You know, people sacrifice a lot for people they love even if that means letting them go."

I shook my head tiredly, "Liz, I really don't like to talk about this now. I've had a long day and I'd appreciate it if I were alone."

"Fine, I'll let you rest, but someday you're going to have to talk about this out." She said before walking back into the ballroom. For a minute, I thought about what she had said. _People sacrifice a lot for people they love even if that means letting them go..._

No, I shook my head, Malfoys don't know the meaning of love.

* * *

The next morning, I walked down the stairs after a night of tossing and turning. It wasn't like the nightmare I had about spider-crawling children. No, it was reality that scared me the most. It's the thought that Malfoy may have been telling the truth freaked me out. I don't know why, but I have only one conclusion. After convincing myself that he was an evil ferret, I began to believe it. But was it really true?

Walking towards the dining hall, I saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Liz and Lily seated around the table eating breakfast. "Good morning." I greeted walking to an unoccupied seat.

"Morning." They mumbled. I looked around and finally took notice of their state. All of them seem to be really tired, expect for Lily - who seemed hyper as usual. Suddenly, Malfoy came in with black bangs under his eyes. Lack of sleep, I predicted.

Once he saw me, he began to retreat out the room, but not before Ginny stopped him, "Draco, aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

He stared at me first, which brought everyone's attention to me, before looking back a Ginny, "Nah," He shook his head, "I'll pass."

"But, I helped cook Uncle Draco!" Lily whined, oblivious to the tension.

He smiled slightly at her, "Sorry, Lily-pop, but I have to go to work." He excused.

There was a pregnant pause before Harry cleared his throat, "Uh, Draco, can Ron and I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, standing up, before looking at Ron with a certain look.

Draco exchanged looks between the two before agreeing, "Sure." With that, they left the room leaving Ginny, Liz, Lily and I. Not long afterwards, Ginny asked Lily to go to her room before it was us three.

"Hermione?" Ginny suddenly said.

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"Can you follow Liz and I?" I looked at the two of them, just like Malfoy had, before standing up.

"Sure..." I said, uncertain. As I began to follow them to an unknown hallway, I asked nervously, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Liz said, not looking back at me. Was it just me, or did this feel like a horror movie where your friends aren't really your friends and instead were your enemies and they were going to suddenly kill you? Wait, was there even a movie like that? Before I could answer myself, they stopped in front of a door.

I looked at them both as they opened the door,"Wait-" Suddenly, they pushed me towards the blackened room, "What the hell?" I looked behind me and noticed they closed the door on me. They, my 'supposed' best girl friends, locked me up in some creepy room! "Liz, Ginny, this is not funny!" I yelled in the empty vastness, "Come on! Open the door!" I yelled once again. Suddenly, the lights turned on and I realized I was in another ball room. Jeez, how many ballrooms do they have?!

"There is no use," I looked behind me and saw Malfoy sitting on the bench, which was the only thing in the room, with a bored expression, "They used a strong locking spell."

"Great." I groaned, "Just great. The people I called _friends_ betrayed me." I mumbled as I leaned on the wall.

"They betrayed me too." He said, apparently hearing my statement.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "Why did they have to lock me up with you?" I asked but he shrugged.

Suddenly, a male voice boomed from the speakers, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Who said that?" I asked in fright.

"It's us, Hermione..." I raised my eyebrows still in confusion, "The friends that 'betrayed' you."

Finally in realization, I yelled in frustration, "Harry James Potter! Let me out this instint!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." WHAT?!

"What? Why not?!" I demanded.

There was some shuffling in the background before Ginny's voice came on to the intercom,"We're not going to let the both of you out until you guys have made up."

"Ginevra-" I began to scorn but I was cut off. And why wasn't Malfoy complaining?! He's stuck in here as I am!

"We are sick and tired of you guys arguing with each other." I was about to argue that they should get used to it but they kept cutting me off. What was it, 'Cut Hermione Off' day? "So, the only way you can get out is by settling this hatred once and for all."

"There is no way in hell I'm forgiving that ferret!" I argued.

"Your lost." Ginny said before she said in a far away voice, "Hey, I heard there is a Quiddich match going on. You guys want to watch it?"

"Sure. Beats staying here..." Ron said from afar before there was a beep.

"Wait Ginny!" I tried calling her back, but there was no use.

"Harry!" Nothing.

"Ron!" Still nothing.

"Liz?" I wondered.

* * *

**(Ginny's P.O.V.)**

After distributing our plan to them, I turned off the intercom and looked at everyone with a grin. "How long do you think it'll take?" I asked excitedly.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged, "But when they do, the doors will open automatically."

"Great," Ron clapped his hand, "So how about that game?" He rubbed his hands in excitement.

"Sure," I nodded before looking at Liz, "Liz, ready to see how a Quidditch game is played?"

"Definitely!" She beamed, even though one of her best friends was trapped and ambushed in a ball room.

I stood up from the chair and looked at the monitor for a minute before stating, "I'll go get Lily then we can all go."

Harry agreed, "Sounds good." They all nodded before departing the secret area.

Leaving the two bickering adults to settle with their problems...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know what you're all thinking right now, "Why the hell it took me this long to update?!" Well, good question. The thing was (for most of you, the excuse) was that I was grounded from the computer for getting a C in geometry and now that I have raised it to a B, I'm allowed. Believe or not, but I'm still a high school student who has strict parents, like most you, so yeah... Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. **

**-grech899**

**P.S. I'll probably update anytime this week since I'm on break. So keep your fingers crossed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Got that straight?**

**A/N: Yes, your not hallucinating. I have uploaded another chapter! As of now, I have planned out the rest of the story and will try to finish this story before the year ends. Right now, as you read, I'm trying to finish up the next chapter so I can upload...possibly tomorrow or the following day. We will see. It will all depend on how many reviews I get (Crossing my fingers for 6!) **

**On with the story....**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**(AN HOUR LATER...MAYBE MORE?)**

I looked at the the oak doors in concentration, but realized I couldn't. For hours, I had tried every spell I knew to open the locked doors, but nothing had happened. Great! I'm really stuck in this room with Malfoy until I die. Because frankly, there was no way I was going to forgive him that easily. Speaking of the devil, I turned towards him to see he was drumming his hands on the wooden panel of the bench and tapping his feet on the floor as if there was a song playing right now and he was playing along, "Ugh!" I groaned in annoyance, which caught his attention, "Malfoy, will you quit that!" I yelled.

Looking up at me, he stop and stood up from the bench, "Well what else am I suppose to do?" He raised both his hands in irritation, "We've been here for hours!"

"I don't know!" I yelled back, "Just don't be noisy!" I thought for a moment before pointing my finger at him, "Besides, this is all your fault!"

He cocked his eyebrows, "My fault?!"

"Yes, your fault!" I argued, "If you would have disappeared from the world completely, then my life would have been perfect." Okay, I know that sounds harsh, but it was true! If he wasn't here, I wouldn't be in this situation nor will my vacation be ruined.

He was quiet for a minute before he let out a long sigh and sat back down on the bench, "Well, I'm sorry I had to ruin your life." He said with a tired voice as if he was tired of our whole arguing.

I raised my eyebrows, "Is that sincere I hear?" I asked sarcastically with a hint of surprise.

"Yes," He nodded, "I'm being honest, Hermione." He looked up at me as I approached him, "I think the whole reason why we're even in here is because of you."

"Me?!" I shrieked. Oh no he didn't!

"Yes," He nodded, "If you'd just hear me out-"

I cut him off, "Fine, say what you have to say." I said before sitting down next to him on the bench, "It's not like we're getting out anytime soon."

"Really?" He looked at me in surprise and I nodded, "Well, here goes nothing." He took in a deep breathe before starting, "For-"

I cut him off again, "Wait."

"What?" He looked at me in confusion.

"They said, if we made up...we can get out of here right?" I grinned at him. That's it! We can finally get out of here!

He nodded, "Right, but how-"

"Just follow my lead." I said, "I think I know how."

"How-" Before I could let him ask any further, I turned towards him and grabbed the back of his neck. As I pushed him towards me, his eyes widen before I pressed my lips against his. As my lips touched his, I couldn't help but widen my eyes in shock. Kissing him right now, I...it felt so much familiar...so relaxing. Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and scooted closer to his body - trying to search for his warmth. Not long after, his hands found their way around my waist.

Suddenly, I heard a click behind me and instantly, I extracted my lips from his to turn around. Looking at the source, I realized the doors had opened and I grinned in pride. Dropping my hands from his neck, I stood up from the bench and jumped up and down in happiness, "It worked!" I yelled in excitement before doing my victory dance.

"Yeah..." I heard him say as if he was confused.

"Great," I finally stopped, calming myself down, "Now, time to yell at them." I began to march towards the now opened doors.

"Sure..." I heard him say with that same tone.

* * *

After walking out of that room, I searched around the entire mansion just to realize they haven't come back from the game. So, with nothing to do, I walked back to my room and grabbed my dirty clothes to laundry. Walking down the stairs with my laundry hamper, I began to sing to a song called Never Say Never by the Fray.

Finally approaching the laundry room, I pushed it open to see Malfoy doing his laundry as well. We both looked at each other, more like looked everywhere besides each other in awkwardness before I began to say, "Um." I took the chance to look at him to realize he looked back at me.

"So," Was the only thing he said as he rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Your on my-" I starting point towards the washing machine.

"Sorry." He said trying to move past me, but I was on the way. Was it just me, or was this room getting smaller? Or was it small in general? For such a large mansion, this might have been the smallest room. Heck, even the closets are bigger!

"Go ahead," I tried to move to one side so he can pass through.

"No, you-" He tried moving too. Finally getting some understanding done, he stood by the door and I stood by the machine.

It was once again silent before I scream out in frustration, "Ugh!" I slammed the hamper on top of the washing machine, "Malfoy, I've had enough of this!"

"What?" He looked at me strangely as if I had grown another head.

I sighed, "I mean, this whole awkward thing going on between us!" I gestured the space between the two of us.

I stared at him as he contemplated what I had said before he looked at me, "So what do you want?"

"Um," I thought for a minute, stumped by the question, "Maybe..." I finally came to a conclusion, "Maybe we could, I don't know, become friends?" I looked up at him in uncertainty.

"Friends?" He cocked his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Uh, sure." He agreed but not before saying, "But-"

"But what?" I asked in curiosity.

"Wouldn't it still be awkward?" I looked at him, stump once again. He's right. It would be awkward. I mean, being friends wouldn't solve anything that had happen between the two of us. And we've both been through a lot together. There was also a consequence of being friends with your ex - the chance of falling in love again...

I shook my head coming back to reality, "Not as much." I looked up at him and saw his uncertainty to this, "How about we start from the beginning?"

He contemplated once again before nodding his head, "Sounds like a good plan."

I grinned before holding out my hand in front of him, "Hi, I'm Hermione Jane Granger." I greeted.

He raised his eyebrows before shaking my hand, "Draco Abraxas Malfoy." He smirked, "Been here often?"

I giggled, "Yes, in fact, this is my friend's laundry room."

Getting the hang of this, he looked at me in surprise, "Really?" He beamed brightly, "Mine too!"

I giggled some more before grinning, "What a coincidence."

* * *

After the little scenario in the laundry room, we both came out with bright smiles on our faces. I don't remember having this much fun with Draco in such a long time.

Right before we climbed the stairs, the entrance doors opened with Ginny in the lead. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, we looked like we were deers caught in the headlights. A little after the door opened, the room grew silent before Draco excused himself and Harry, Ron, Liz and Lily walked upstairs in tiredness.

Which left Ginny and I. All of sudden, I broke the silence between us by telling her what had happen. After explaining everything, we sat on the couch at the living room and conversed, "So, all of a sudden you both are friends?" She raised her eyebrow, tea at hand.

I sighed, "Yeah, strange right?" She nodded, "I mean the other day we hated each others guts and now..." I trailed off, "We're friends." The foreign words stung at the tip of my tongue.

She smiled before shaking her head slightly, "Never saw the day that you, Hermione Granger, would become friends with, Draco Malfoy, your ex."

"Me either." I shook my head as well, "But things change."

She nodded, "So, now that both of you are buds." She started while placing her tea cup down, "There is going to be a Ministry Party tomorrow." I raised my eyebrow. _Nobody told me that_. I thought, "You two want to come?" She asked as if Draco and I were dating.

"Sure." I nodded before standing up to go to sleep.

* * *

It was a Monday night and we were at the Ministry, partying - don't ask me why - like there was no tomorrow. At least it seemed that way for the others - being Ron, Harry, Ginny and Liz.

Instead of dancing around or talking to old friends, Draco and I were conversing like we were old friends catching up on old memories, "Remember that time when Zabini thought I had a crush on him when we were in 7th year?" I asked oudly at him - due to the sound of the music blaring through the speakers. We were sitting on the tables with me lounging on the chair placing both my legs on top of the chair- which I shared with Draco - beside me.

With that, he chuckled, "I remember that!" He slapped the surface of the table in humour, "He still thinks you like him, you know." He said taking a sip of butter beer.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow, "That's why he's been acting all strange around me lately." I thought back to the ball were Blaise was giving me these strange looks whenever I looked his way.

He nodded before saying, "Oh, remember the look on Professor Snape when he saw us snogging in his potion closet?" Remembering that thought, I almost choked from my drink before calming down.

I nodded, "Oh Merlin!" I giggled, "I remember that! He couldn't look at us for days!" I laughed some more. After seeing us snog, every time Snape had saw us in the hallways or classes, he tried to look away. Who would have guess seeing his students snog in a closet can make Snape squirm? Er, I mean embarrassed.

"Or the time when you tripped on the tree branch and fell into the water?" He added chuckling loudly, which I had not laughed.

"Hey! You tripped me that day!" I scorned.

He stopped laughing before tracing back, "Oh, right." He nodded, "But I remembered the look after you got soaked." He chuckled once again, "Let me say you looked like a wet dog."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." I warned him, "You do remember when I changed your wardrobe into Pansy's right?" I giggled.

After the incident of being tripped, I got my revenge by transforming all his clothes to Pansy's without his acknowledgement. For all he knew, he was wearing his regular clothes, to students - he was wearing a blouse and skirt that went up to his knee. Sure, at the time we were still dating, but that didn't mean we couldn't play pranks on each other once in a while.

"Ugh," He groaned, "Don't remind me." He shook his head, "To this day, people still think I'm confused." With that I laughed some more and before I knew it he joined in.

As our laughter died down, Harry had approached us with raised eyebrows, "Hey, you two." He greeted.

"Hey." We both greeted in unison.

"You guys seem to be having fun." He gestured to the laughing earlier.

"Yep," I nodded, "We're reminiscing all the good times at Hogwarts."

"Interesting." He stated before looking behind him then back to us, "So did you see who Snape is with?"

I cocked my eyebrows at him, "No, who?" I asked, looking behind him.

He smirked, "Trelawney." He simply said.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "What?! Really?" I stood up abruptly from my seat.

"Yep." He nodded pointing to the couple dancing in the center.

I grinned widely, "I've got to see this," I looked back at Draco, who was smiling up at me, "Draco you have a camera with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, here." He took out his camera from his pocket," Knock yourself out." He grinned as I took it from his hand.

"I will." I said as I started to walk away, "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

"Alright." Was the only thing I heard before I started a bee line towards the strange couple.

* * *

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**

For a minute, both Draco and I watched Hermione's retreating form before I looked back at him with curiosity, "So, you and Hermione." I started as he began to torn his eyes off of Hermione's form, "Friends." I added.

"Yeah." He nodded, readjusting his feet on the chair.

It was quiet for a moment before I blurted out, "Draco, what are you doing?"

He looked up at me, surprised by the question, "What do you mean?"

I sighed before taking Hermione's seat, "Your both my friends." I started, "I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"I know." He whispered, bring his head down before looking straight at me, "I promise I won't." He said with seriousness.

"You better." I narrowed my eyes in threat, "If you do-"

"I know, butt whooping." he cut me off.

I nodded before I stood up. I began to walk away when I looked back at him and he stared back at me,"Just..." I trailed off, "Be aware." I said and he nodded. With that, I walked back to Ginny keeping in mind of what had happen back there.

I'm beginning to think Ginny's conclusion is right...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I, grech8993, swear under oath that I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going faster than I have been for a months. The reason? I'm bored. When you're stuck at home with nothing to do...might as well write.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Twenty Four**

The next day, I walked down the stairs to find Ginny lounging on the sofa in the living room reading a novel, "Hey." I greeted and without looking up she curtly nodded, acknowledging my presence, "Have you seen Draco any where?" I asked.

Still not looking up, she raised an eyebrow, "No, why?" She asked, turning a page.

"I wanted to show him the pictures I took last night." She finally looked up as I handed her a couple of photographs. As she skimmed through it, I said, "I call them: Snape and Trelawny gone wild."

She stopped at a picture of Snape and Trelawny kissing and scrunched up her nose, "Eww, gross." She closed her eyes, shoving the photos back at me as I laugh.

Suddenly, Harry came in, "Hey, Hermione." He greeted before walking over to Ginny to give her a light peck on the lips.

"Hey, Harry, have you seen Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room" He pointed up, "getting ready..." Before I could listen to the rest of what he said, I raced up the stairs.

**(Ginny's P.O.V.)**

"What was that all about?" Harry asked in confusion when Hermione fled the room.

Shaking my head, I replied, "She wanted to show him pictures of Snape and Trelawny making out." I rolled my eyes.

Hearing this, he scruched his face in disgust, "Gross."

I nodded, "That's what I said."

Suddenly, he enveloped me in an embrace before whispering in my ear, "Don't you think this is all weird?" I looked up at him to clarify, which he responded, "Them being friends and all buddy-buddy?"

I stared at the fireplace in thought and nodded, "I know what you mean." I sighed, "It's kind of annoying." I rolled my eyes remembering when they kept talking like their was no end, "I hate to say this, but I miss them arguing." I pouted.

"Me too."

**MEANWHILE....**

Not bothering to knock or give any warning, I swung open the door, "Hey Draco-" I froze in place when I saw he was standing in front of a mirror, adjust his suit, "Whoa, why are you all dressed up for?" I asked, closing the door behind me before approaching his bed.

He grinned through the mirror, "Got a date."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" I said before sitting down on his tidy bed, "With who?"

He shrugged, "Just a co-worker from the Ministry."

"What's her name?" I asked. I mean, I'm not jealous or anything. I'm just curious...

"Katy Sternberg." He simply said.

"Sternberg?" I asked and he nodded, which threw me into fits of laughter, "Wonder what has gotten up her arse if she's so stern." I joked, but he didn't laugh so I stopped laughing, "Sorry, don't need to take it too personally."

Letting out a big sigh, he turned towards me, "So," He gestured towards his outfit, "What do you think? Does this look presentable."

I stood up from his bed and sighed, "Your tie looks a little weird." I said before I approached him, "Here, let me help you." When I finished readjusting his tie, I patted his chest, "There, much better." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Moving away from him, I asked, "Where are you taking her?"

"Maybe to to some Italian restaurant." He shrugged, "Hey, what do you have there?" He asked pointing towards the pictures on his bed.

I looked back at the photos before looking back at him, "Oh, some pictures of Snape and Trelwany making out. Nothing special." I shrugged and he nodded.

There was a long pause before he looked at his watch, "Okay, well I've got to go. It's almost seven." Before he stepped out the room, he said, "See you later?"

"Sure." I nodded, "Bye" I whispered but he had already left.

* * *

I looked up at the grandfather clock once again and had noted it had been almost ten hours. Ten long hours! You'd think a date would only last to at least ten, but no...it's already four forty and he hasn't came back yet. If you were wondering if I was jealous, think again because I'm just worried. Yeah, worried. Who says you can't be worried about a friend?

So here I lay, in the entertainment/ living room watching a marathon of movies waiting for my so called friend to show up any minute. As if on cue, in came disheveled Draco, seated right next to me on the love seat, "Hey, you're still awake."

I nodded tiredly, "Yeah, just watching some movies." He gestured to the pile of movies on the coffee table.

"Thought you'd be sleeping." He mumbled, "So what are you watching right now?" He asked watching the moving pictures on the projector.

"Bewitched." I said looking at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "How...convenient?" He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

I punched him playfully, "Shut up."

He chuckled, "Out of all the movies the Potters have, you chose Bewitched?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was bored okay."

"If you're bored, do you mind doing something with me?" I looked at him in surprise before looking at the clock once again.

"What do you want to do at five o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

He began to stand, "Just follow me." He grabbed both my hands and pulled me out. Once I was standing up, he took hold of one of my hand and began to run.

Once we stepped outside, I called out, "Draco? Where are we going?"

He looked behind me and grinned, "Just trust me." Finally coming to a stop, he walked towards one of the bushes against the wall. Once he had found what he has been looking for, he took hold of it and tugged it out.

Noticing what he had in mind, I shook my head vigorously, "Oh no." His grin grew wider, "No. I am not riding on a broom." I pointed to the object in his hand.

"Why not?" He pouted - as if that will change me mind.

"Because." I simply said.

With this he rolled his eyes, "Okay, give me a reasonable answer."

I sighed, "I hate heights."

"Isn't the reason we live is to face our fears?"

I shook my head, "No, the reason we live is to simply live not fall ten feet to the ground!" I complained.

"Come on, Hermione. You can trust me, can't you?" He pouted once again.

I looked into his grey orbs and somehow felt my knees go weak, "I don't know..." I said looking down on the dew covered grass.

He lifted my chin up, "I'll be here by your side." He whispered, "I promise I won't make you fall."

"Promise?" I looked up at his eyes.

"Promise." He confirmed.

Letting out a long sigh, I replied, "Oh, alright."

He grinned before slipping on to the broom,"Great, just slide in front of me." As I slid in front of him, one of his arms instantly wrapped around my waist, pressing my body close to his, "Ready?" He whispered in my ear and I felt shivers go down my entire body.

"No." I whimpered.

Ignoring me, he began, "On a count of three, I'm going to kick off, okay?" I reluctantly nodded, "One" I began to close my eyes, "Two." I felt my heart beat faster, "Three." As we lifted up into the air, I couldn't help but scream. Even though I didn't know how far we were or how irritating my scream was, he didn't say a thing. That is until we seemed to be freezing in midair and he whispered in my ear, still holding on to my body, "Hermione, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly, I began to open my eyes just to realize the sun beginning to rise, "Wow." I said breathlessly, absorbing in the beauty of the sun.

I heard him chuckle from behind me, "I guess I brought you out here just in time to see the sun rise, huh?"

I nodded, "It's beautiful." When we fully watched the sun rise, Draco brought us back to the ground, where we didn't say another word. As I climbed down from the broom and he placed the broom back to it's original place, I softly said, "Swings."

"Huh?" He looked at me in confusion.

"You asked why I hate flying so much earlier." He thought for a minute before nodding, "It's because of swings." I said as I approached the wooden bench by the tree.

Once I had seated, he approached the bench as well as sat next to me, "What happened?"

I stared at the landscape in front of me, "Well," I started, "When I was little, I used to swing on the swings and jump off from it. It was like a certain hobby I had. Everyday I'd go to my local park and swing and jump off. I kind of had adrenaline rushing through my blood whenever I did it - like I was flying."

I looked at him with a smiled before looking down, "When my grandmother died," I sniffled, sensing tears beginning to form, "I swung on the swing after her funeral - not wanting to deal with it all. I was about to jump off, but I had some how done it wrong and I ended up in the hospital."

I waited for his comment or anything, but he didn't so I continued, "The doctor had said I could have died. So, after that day my mom forbid me to go to the park unsupervised and forbid me to swing on the swings. I, however, forbid myself from going to the park because of the cast I had when I was little. After the incident, I got scared that I might die someday from doing it again or heights in general."

I sighed, "When I say I hate heights, I really meant flying." Not looking up, for the fear of embarrassment, I shook my head, "I know, it's stupid and nonsense. Maybe that's why I've never told anybody." Finally, having the strength to face him, I looked up at him to see he was indifferent to the whole think. This sort of made me curious. Was he laughing in the inside? Does he pity me? What?

Finally, he shook his head, as if he was answering my question, "I don't think it's nonsense." I looked at him in surprise, "Heck, til this day I'm scared of ferrets because of what Moody did to me 3rd year!"

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"For what?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"For conquering my fear." I said before adding, "And just listening."

He shrugged, "No problem." He began to stand up and I stood up as well, "That's what friends are for."

"Right." I nodded slowly, still not use to this whole friendship thing.

As we began to walk back inside, he looked at me from a side view before asking,"You okay? You look pretty sleepy." I nodded as I began to yawn, "You want me to carry you?"

If I had been fully awake, I would have said no, but being very tired as it is, I nodded reluctantly, "Sure." With that he lifted me up - bridal style up that stairs as I leaned against his chest in deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you I'd be done quicker this time around. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! I confess! I don't own Harry Potter! Happy?! **

**A/N: Let me just say, that this story is coming close to an end my friends. ****What? THAT'S IT! Okay, I'm sorry that I used up of your value time just to say that. ****Just read the chapter...**

**Twenty Five**

After hours, maybe eight, of sleep, I woke up all content. Why you may ask? Well, all I can say was what happened this morning. I've never felt more alive now, than...ever. Strange right? And it took a little broom ride and a single confession to make me this way. Walking in the dinning hall, I greeted Liz and Ginny, who were talking rather animatedly, "Good Morning!" I smiled brightly to both of them before sitting next to Liz.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Ginny stated, "Actually, it's good afternoon," Looking at the clock, I did realize it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Shrugging, I began to pile up some food onto my plate, "Anyway, you seem content."

I beamed at her and nodded, "It's because I am." Before they could ask any further about my current mood, Draco came in with a similar expression I had a couple minutes ago.

"Afternoon, ladies." He greeted, winking at me as he sat down - which made me blush a bit. Just a bit. With this, Ginny and Liz looked at both of us as if we were aliens before Liz stood up and tapped me on the shoulder. Looking up at her, I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, Hermione can I speak to you privately?" I looked at her, aware to what happened last time. Understanding my hesitation, she sighed, "I promise, it's not another trap."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about that _thing_." I looked at her in confusion. What _thing_ is she talking about? She does know there are a million, even billions, of things and I still wouldn't have figured it out.

"The _thing_?" I gave her a stare to clarify.

She sighed once more, "Career?"

I stared at her for a minute before understanding what she meant, "Oh, that _thing_!" She was talking about the modeling! I nodded and stood up, "Okay." We both excused ourselves from the table before Liz led me to an empty room. Once we stopped walking, I asked, "So what about it?"

"Your vacation time is running up." She said.

"So soon?" I frowned. Has it been two weeks already?

She nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately." It was like yesterday that I had arrived and made up with my friends. Also, the fact that I had made up with my ex boyfriend.

"When?" I whispered.

She grabbed her Blackberry, which I haven't seen her do in a while, and scrolled down,

"This Saturday." She stated, "The photo shoot is on Sunday and the paparazzi expect you'd be at the hotel on Saturday night." She finally looked up at me.

"That's after tomorrow." I whispered and she nodded. It was quite for a moment before I suddenly thought of something, "So what are you going to do about Ron?" She looked up at me with a frown, as if she had forgotten all about that.

"I don't know..." She whispered in sadness, "I want to still be with him, but I didn't tell him yet."

"Why not?" I asked.

She sighed heavily, "Remember what you told me about long distance relationship?" I nodded in remembrance, "Well, I'm scared that by being apart from him..." I was going to suggest that long distance relationship wasn't so bad, but she continued, "Hermione, Ron is..." She trailed off looking down, "I actually think Ron is the one for me and I don't want to lose him." She looked up at me with tears coming down.

I felt my heart go to her, so I approached her and hugged her. As she laid her head on my shoulder, she began to sob, "Liz," I ran my fingers through he hair, "I won't be mad if you decide to stay than leave with me." She looked up at me in surprise and added, "You've sacrifice enough for me...and I guess it's about time to let you go." She nodded and wiped her tears.

"So what are you going to do about Draco?" She asked, still calming down from her break down.

I shook my head, "Honestly, I have no idea." I _want _to tell Draco the truth, but I don't think he can handle it too well, "This is a disaster Liz." I groaned, "I think..." I sighed, "I think I'm falling in love with him all over again." I looked straight into Liz's widen eyes, "Call me crazy, but maybe the feelings didn't really disappear." I whispered.

Trying to suck in all the information I had revealed, she whispered, "If you do love him, you should tell him the truth."

I shook my head, "I can't just tell him that I danced with him in the Whiterford Ball."

Before Liz could add something, I continued, "I don't know if I can."

She sighed, "If you tell him that your Mia, everything will be fine." she reassured, but it didn't work.

"Liz," I started, "I think it might be best if we don't." I shook my head.

"I can't believe you lied to me." a voice said behind me, a way too familiar voice. I looked at Liz for confirmation, but all she did was stared with wide eyes from behind me.

Turning around slowly, I saw him look at me with furious eyes, "Draco?!"

"Uh," I heard Liz say from behind me, "I think I better go..." And off she raced towards the door, leaving me with Draco.

As the door closed, he crossed his arms on his chest, "Do you think this is some joke?"

"What-"

He cut me off, "Why didn't you tell me you were _Mia_?" He said spitting out the last word as if it was venom.

"I..." I trailed off, "I didn't know you were you at that time."

"That explains why you ran away..." He mumbled looking down, but not long after he gave me a frustrated expression, "But why didn't you tell me at all?" he whispered, "I thought we were friends?"

"We are."

"Then why did I have to hear it from some one else's words?" he said angrily, "Is this all a joke to you? Is this why you suddenly became friends with me?" He looked at me, hurt.

"No!" I shook my head vigorously, "I was going to tell you eventually..."

"Then when were you planning on telling me?" He raised his eyebrow, "When you come back again for some photo shoot?!" He yelled. Noticing my frighten state, he sighed, "Tell me this, Hermione." He looked way from me awhile, "When we danced that night at the charity ball..." He paused, still not looking at me, "Did you feel anything? Like a spark?" I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me, not waiting for my vocal response he continued, "Or when we kissed inside that empty ball room. Did you feel anything at all?" At this, he turned around and looked at me with something in his eyes. Tears? Fear? Hurt? Hope? It's like he had hidden his feelings inside his mask once again.

Not knowing what to say, I stuttered, "I-"

He approached me and began to caress my cheek and wipe away the tears that I did not know I formed, "Hermione, do you still love me?" He whispered looking straight into my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Draco knows!!! Ahhh!!! Now the question is, "Does Hermione still love him or will she deny it?" DUN DUN DUN!!! You will have to wait. **

**Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. *sob***

**A/N: Thank you Avanell, Enilas and for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it, you guys! =]**

**Any who, on to the story!  
**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I stared at him, with unfocused eyes. Did he just asked me if I loved him? Am I really dreaming? Blinking once again, I knew I wasn't.

He looked at me with curious eyes, "Hermione, just tell me if you love me." He whispered, "If you don't..." He sighed letting go of my face, "I'll leave right now and you don't have to worry about seeing me again when you come back."

This is it. I thought. Should I tell him or should I not? I mean, I think...No, I am falling all over for him, but will it last this time? The last time I thought we'd be together forever was when we were at Hogwarts, and boy, I was totally wrong...But now, now that there is no stopping us from being together...no one to deny us, should I? I want so badly to, but I'm afraid he'll break my heart again. Sure, he said he did it to protect me...but that doesn't mean he couldn't do it for real this time. In fact, I still have no idea why he still feels something for me if I was gone for five years! Either he was truly in love with me or he's a good liar. But why would he come all this way just to tell me he loves me?

Ugh! This is hopeless! Okay, Hermione calm down, just do what people do. Listen to your heart...But wait! How can you listen to your heart? I thought about it for a minute before remembering what Ginny had told me. Well, she told me listening to your heart meant going for your instinct...but being with Draco, is that my instinct?

I know, I seem to backfire all my resorts, but we haven't seen each other in years for Merlin's sake! Why does he have to ask me, now of all days, if I still love him?! Maybe, we just need time to get to know each other more better...but these last two weeks with him...they've been...brilliant.

And here I am back to square one. I looked up at his curious eyes and found my answer. If fate wanted us to be together someday, they'll have to wait. After all, I can't be Mia and be with him at the same time. It'll just ruin our relationship.

"I..." I stammered, "Draco, I..." I sighed shaking my head, "I'm sorry I don't." Who knew love was so hard?

He looked down and sighed, "That's all I need to know."

"But, can't we still be friends?" I asked in hope. Maybe, this time we can make it better. Also, we can have more time to think about this all.

He shook his head, "The only reason why I became friends with you is because I hoped you still love me too." With his reply, I frowned, "Hermione, I never stopped loving you. Not for a moment." He said before walking out the door and out of my life.

* * *

I walked out of the room, after hours of compensating my thoughts, to find every pair of eyes looking at me - except for one pair of grey orbs I was longing to repair. I didn't mean to break his heart, it's just unfair if I told him I still love him, because honestly, I'm not even sure it's love. For all I know, it could have been admiration or even lust. I looked down, before telling them what had happen in the room.

After I finished my side of the story, Liz looked at me with widen eyes before yelling out, "You what?!"

I sighed, "I just couldn't get my heart broken again."

"So, let me get this straight." Ginny interrogated, "Your going back to being 'Mia', Draco found out you were Mia, he asks you if you love him and you said NO?!"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly.

"Are you crazy?!" Liz and Ginny argued in unison.

I abruptly stood up from the chair, almost spilling the tea by me, and argued back, "Could you stop yelling at me!"

After taking a sip of his tea, Harry stood up and looked at both Liz and Ginny, "Liz, Ginny..." He said calmly, "Why don't the two of you just...go play with Lily. We'll handle this." They looked at each other in uncertainly before reluctantly agreeing and stepped outside.

I sighed in relief as they had left before sitting down on my seat once again, "I know it seemed like the easy way out, but I just..." I whispered, "I guess it's too fast." I looked at both Harry and Ron, who seemed to be listening intently - for the first time of their lives - at what I had to say, "First I hated him, then I loved him then I hated him again then I became friends with him again and now I'm falling in love with him all over again and I don't know what to do!" I groaned, "Love stinks."

"Take it from a male specimen's point of view," Ron began and both Harry and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "When a guy says he never stopped loving you, that got to mean something big." I was about to retort but he cut me off, "My guess is, is that it's a take it or leave it situation." I looked at him taken back before nodding, "If you did love him, he'll make sure never to let you go again." I looked down on the floor this time, "If you didn't, he'd move on."

I looked up at him, wanting to interrogate, but Harry beat me to it "Ron." Harry started, "How do you know for certain and Draco is willing to move on?"

"It's Draco." He simply said, "'Nuff said."

"You know what, you guys." I stood up from my seat, "Just leave it. I'm going to be gone in two days, I might as well spend the rest with you guys."

They both stood up, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "I'm sure." But I knew I wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm evil. Please REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

The next day, I was leaving. No simpler words that that. I sighed and looked around the room. It wasn't much as any of the luxurious suites I've been to, but in a way, it has been home. It brought me closer to the people I loved and I couldn't love anything better than that. These last two weeks had been the most fun I've ever had - even though there was more drama than a soap opera. I don't know if Draco and I will ever be any close again as before. I sighed. _Maybe...no. I promise I wouldn't, but..._ I blew out hot air. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my bags and levitated downstairs where everyone was waiting for me by the door. As I reached the bottom, I dropped my bags. I looked at each one of them, "So, I guess this is goodbye."

Before I could react, Lily ran towards me and embraced my legs, "I'm really going to miss you." She whispered looking up at me.

I bent down, so I was face to face with her, "Don't worry," I ran my hand through her reddish- brown hair, "I'll be back soon." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Once I dropped my hand, she looked down, "Why'd you have to leave so soon Aunt 'Mione?" She whispered with a tear straining down her eyes.

I stood up and sighed, "I have a career that I care about wait for me."

"Why can't you work here?" She pouted.

I looked at Ginny, Ron, Liz and Harry before whispering, "I wish I could..."_ If Draco weren't here..._

After Lily had her share, Ginny ran up to me and embraced me, "Call or write or even floo once in awhile!" She sobbed onto my shoulder and I felt tears run down my face as well. I know this isn't the last time we'll see each other, but depending on my schedule, it might as well be.

"I promise I will!" I sobbed out before she let go of me and Ron and Liz stepped forward. I looked at them both and smiled, "Be good you too." They nodded before embracing me as well, but before they let go, I whispered to only Ron, "Don't you dare break her heart Ronald Weasley." Once I let him go, he nodded in understanding.

I sighed then looked at Harry, who would be taking me to the airport, "Ready?" He asked, already carry my belongings.

I nodded, "Yeah." Saying my last goodbyes once again, I followed Harry out the manor and towards the car. Who knew Harry can drive a car? I thought before getting inside. After he began the engine, he drove forward without a word. Finally I began to break the silence after a couple of minutes or so, "Thanks for bringing me to the airport, Harry." I smiled at him.

He nodded, still looking at the road ahead, "It's no problem." He stared at me for a bit before returning his gaze to the road, "Ron wanted to, but we're afraid he'll get lost due to his inexperience to the muggle world." He chuckled and I giggled afterwards.

"I'm sure by the time I come back, Liz will teach him all he has to know about the muggle world." Liz is a great teacher. If she weren't my manager for those years, she would have become a preschool teacher. Leaving her, I know she'll finally accomplish her dreams. Even if leaving her will cause me loneliness, I didn't care because her happiness was important to me.

"I hope so." Harry agreed before it became silent once again. Sighing, I looked out the car window and watched the country landscape zoom past us. Right as we entered the city, Harry began, "You know, Lily is right." I looked at him in curiosity, "Why couldn't you just live here and do your modeling?" He asked, looking at me with a side glance.

I sighed, "Harry..."

"Is this still about Draco?"

I looked down at my interlaced fingers, "No," I lied, "We both handled everything." I lied once again, "I'm pretty sure he won't bother me again..." I adverted my eyes out the window in the city area.

"You know," Harry started, "I don't get why you lied to him." I looked at him in shock.

"Ginny told you?" I raised my eyebrow at him

He nodded, "Yeah." before looking at me, briefly, "Hermione, I know what he had done those years ago were unforgivable, but you do have to know he loves you a lot."

"Well love is complicated." I murmured.

He shook his head in disagreement, "It doesn't have to be." I looked at him for an explanation and he replied, "Knowing you, your just running away from your problems like usual."

"What? I'm not running away." I huffed. What makes him think I run away from my problems?

"Then why are you leaving?" He asked in a serious tone. I looked ahead of me and sighed. To be frank, I don't know why I'm leaving...sure there was the situation of Draco and the 'Mia' thing, but why am I really leaving everything behind again? "Admit it, Hermione," I looked at him, "your afraid of taking chances that maybe this has been the moment you've been looking for."

Harry does have a point. I should have risked it when he asked. I should take chances not become a bloody Hippogriff, "What do you want me to do?" I whispered.

As we stopped in front of the traffic light he spoke,"Instead of running," he took his eyes away from the road, "Spread your wings and fly."

"Fly?" I whispered adverting my thoughts to when I was little....

"Yeah, trust in your instincts not by facts." He began to drive forward again as the lights turn green.

"Harry, stop the car." I said as I stared at something as we passed by. When he stared at me in confusion, I repeated once again, "Stop the car!" He immediately stepped on the brake - which caused cars from behind to honk angrily for the sudden stop, but I didn't care. I took off my seat belt and began to open the door.

Before I took off, Harry asked in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"To the park!" I yelled behind me as I began to sprint to the park we had just passed.

"The park?!" Was the only thing I heard from Harry, along with the honks, as I sprinted to a familiar childhood place.

* * *

I looked at the swing set in thought. He said I should spread my wings and fly. That I should take chances. Well, by facing my last fear - and coming out injured free - then maybe I should take a chance with Draco. I nodded my head, as if it all made sense in my brain.

As I began to approach the swing, I brushed my hand on the cold chains and sighed, "Here goes nothing." I said to myself before sitting down. Once I began to swing my legs forwards and back, I felt myself go higher and higher. Once I was at that certain limit, I closed my eyes and began to count, "One," My heart began to beat faster, "Two." and faster, "Three." I said before jumping out of my seat and flying in mid air - not once had I opened my eyes. Finally, I felt my feet crash down on soft sand and I opened my eyes and smiled, "I did it." I whispered, looking at my body for any injuries. Not long, I beamed in joy and jumped up in the air and screamed, "I did it!" like some lunatic.

As the adrenaline calmed down in my body, I closed my eyes and sighed, "I think it's time."

* * *

After facing my fear, which later on I thought wasn't as much as a fear, I called a cab and started to head towards Malfoy Manor. Once I paid the cab driver and stepped out, I looked up at the manor with a frown. It was like Draco said, it was gloomy. Sure it was a bright day, but the manor seemed to step into the shadows.

Shaking my head, knowing why I came here in the first place, I walked up the path towards the main door before ringing the doorbell. Right before Draco comes out, I reassured myself, "Hermione, you can do this." I closed my eyes and nodded, "There's nothing to lose..."

"Can I help you?" Once I heard a feminines voice I looked up and saw a woman with long curly hair. She had on a light pink robe that matched her lipstick. Did I get the wrong address? Was the first thing I thought.

I looked at her off guard, "Um," I looked at the address on the door and on the piece of paper Harry gave, before realizing this was indeed, Draco's house, "Is Draco Malfoy there?"

She looked behind her and nodded, "Yeah, he's in the bathroom." Once she had said that, I realized why she was here. Draco _slept _with her, "You want me to get him for you?" She asked beginning to step away from the door.

But I stopped her, "Uh, no it's fine." I looked down, in disappointment, "Just..." I shook my head, "Just forget I was even here." I smiled lightly at her.

"Okay..." She trailed off in confusion.

"Thanks." I nodded, "Bye." I said before turning around. Maybe Ron is right, it was Malfoy all along. It's not like he's going keep loving me after I told him I didn't. I'm so stupid sometimes. I don't know why I thought he would be here with open arms and we'd live happily ever after?

That's when I realized. This isn't a fairytale, it's reality.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, a twist to this story. Okay, you guys, the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. I repeat, chapter twenty eight will be the LAST chapter. **

**What do you think will happen? Will Draco and Hermione be back together? Until next time...**

**Oh, don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for making this story come alive: my readers/ reviewers. Thank you all! **

**Now enjoy the last chappie.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

I took a sip of my fire whiskey before slamming it down on the table, "I feel stupid." I mumbled, "I actually thought..."

A voice interrupted me, "You're not stupid," I looked up and locked eyes with the bartender, Logan Anderson. I looked at him closely and noticed how cute he looks...heck even hot. I blinked twice before realized he was talking, "...Draco's the one who's stupid for not fighting for you." He said drying the insides of one of the mugs, "If he truly loved you he wouldn't have slept with that girl." He stated, turning around to placed the mug along the others.

"Thanks, Logan." I nodded, "For listening." I lifted my mug and toasted him before chugging the rest of the drink.

"No problem." He chuckled and shook his head before taking the mug from me when I was finished, "That's what bartenders are for."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I thought your job was to serve drinks?" I asked standing up from the stool, ready to leave.

"That too." He pointed out, "Hey, here," He dug through his pockets before handing a card with his name and number on it. I raised my eyebrows at him and he replied, "If you need to talk, you could always call me." I nodded.

"Thanks." I replied before walking - more like trudging out of the bar before stopping in the middle of an alley and apparated.

* * *

Once I had arrived at the Potter residence, I looked up at the night sky and sighed. Knowing that I have been gone several hours, they're probably pissed at me right now. As I walked slowly towards the main door, I thought about what I was going to say about my disappearance. Right after I had pressed the doorbell, I felt a shiver run throughout my whole body in the remembrance of deja vu.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came a worried red head woman, "Hermione!" Ginny embraced me in a hug, leaving me with no air to breathe. Noticing my lack of oxygen, she let go, "We've been worried about you!" She yelled angrily, pushing me inside the warm manor, "Harry told us you just vanished saying something about the park..." I didn't say anything as she kept rambling so I trudged towards the living room, where Liz was sprawled on a couch reading a book.

Once I walked in, Liz looked up from her book, "Hermione?" she raised her eyebrows, "Where-"

"You have no idea how many times we've searched every park in Britain!" Ginny cut her off as I sat down on the opposite couch as Liz, "We thought something bad happened to you!" Ginny finally finished with hands on her hip - just like Molly.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" I mumbled.

As Ginny sat right next to me, she looked at me with narrowed eyes as she caught a sniff of my breathe, "Why do I smell fire-whiskey on your breathe?" I looked down in shame, "You didn't!" she gasped and I nodded, "Hermione, why did you get drunk?"

"He slept with someone." I simply said not looking at Liz or Ginny but directly at the blazing fire.

"Who?" She asked, with a tone of concern.

"Draco." I looked at them with now teary eyes, "I came over to his house to tell him I love him...just to realize he was sleeping with that...that _whore_ from work." I spat out whore as if it was venom to my tongue.

Ginny gasped in realization, "Katy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, _her_." I cried.

Liz ran over to my side and hugged me, "Oh my god, I'm sorry Hermione." She cooed rubbing circles on my back as I sobbed on her shoulder. While I cried on her shoulder, Ginny had left to go to the kitchen, excusing herself to get some water.

After moments, I lifted my face from Liz's shoulder, "It's okay," I wiped my tears away, but it kept falling down, "I'll get over it." I whispered, but somewhere inside my head, I knew I couldn't.

As Ginny came back with a glass of water and some pills, she asked, "You want to sleep here tonight?"

I thanked her for the water before chugging down the contents along with the pill. When I felt a little better, I nodded, "Sure." Once Ginny had left to prepare my bed and Liz was about to departure, I called out, "Hey, Liz."

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at me, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" I yawned tiredly.

She looked at me hesitantly before nodding, "Sure what is it?"

"Kill Mia." I simply said before I passed out on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. Clutching my head, I thought, _Ugh, this is what I get for drinking alcohol, again! Lesson for the future - never drink alcohol when upset._ Trying to concentrate with the hang over, I looked around and noticed I was in the living room. _Great. I passed out on the couch!_ As I stood up, I realized I was still wearing the same clothing as yesterday. Then suddenly, everything came crashing back to me of yesterday's events.

Leaving...going to the park to face fear...going to Draco's...find out he slept with someone...getting drunk...met Logan...cried to Ginny and Liz. _Man,_ I closed my eyes, _just when I thought it was a nightmare_. I took the moment of silence for a while before Liz and Ginny barged in with breakfast.

"Good morning!" They greeted brightly.

"My head hurts." I groaned sitting back down and clutched my head again. _Must they be so loud?!_

Ginny placed the breakfast tray in front of me while Liz sat next to me on the couch, "That's what you get for getting drunk." Ginny sternly said while Liz murmured only to me, "..._again_." and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm never drinking again." I whispered into my cup of coffee.

"That's good." Ginny said while Liz snorted, obviously not believing me. When I looked up to glare at her, she handed me the newspaper, "Here's the paper." I looked at it for a minute before gently placing my coffee on the table and grabbed the paper. Carefully unfolding it, I looked at the front page headline. Once I glanced at the title, I looked at both Ginny and Liz and they gave me a look that urged me to read on.

_**World Famous Model, Mia, DEAD!  
**__Reported by Nicolas Bennett_

_Last night, it had been informed that Mia had past away from an anonymous, yet close friend of hers. This friend had informed to us that Ms. Mia was on her way to her photo shoot in Paris, France when her private jet had crashed down into the English Channel. Right as now, a team of rescuers are trying to find any remains or signs of life. So far, there are no evidences..._

Instead of finishing the two page story, I looked up at Liz, "So, you did it."

"Yeah," she nodded with a sigh, "Took me all night." She took the paper and placed it on the couch, "I had to call our private jet and tell them to destroy it. Then I had called some paper to say that you died on your flight to Paris. And then I had to bribe a whole lot of people..." She shook her head, "You have no idea how difficult it was." Finally taking a good look at Liz, I did realize she had black circles under her eyes. She must've been stressed out so much just for me.

I took this opprutunity to hug her, "Thanks." I said and she nodded as if it was nothing. When I let go of her, I whispered to both Ginny and Liz, "So Mia is finally dead."

"Yep." Ginny nodded, "So, what are you going to do now with the rest of your life?" She asked.

I thought for a minute. Now that my career as a model was now over, I can finally be myself and do what I love to do the most - help people, "I think I'm going to do what you insisted." She looked at me in confusion before I added, "About opening up my own business and becoming a charity event planner."

She smiled and embraced me, "I think you'll do a wonderful job." I grinned too. _I hope so. _

When I let her go, I turned to Liz and added, "You can become my partner Liz."

With that she beamed brightly, "I'd love that."

"So, your staying for good?" a tiny voice said. I looked at the source of the voice and saw Lily peeking out of the door. I smiled and beckoned her over. As she stepped forward, I saw Ron and Harry follow along her and shook my head. Of course those two would eavesdrop to everything.

When Lily sat on my lap, waiting for my answer, I replied, "Yeah." I nodded and she squealed, hugging me tightly. When Lily asked me why I wasn't leaving, I looked at everyone before laying my eyes on a pair of green eyes, "I heard from a little bird that I should stop running away and start spreading my wings and fly." I smiled and he smiled back at me.

No matter what, I'm staying for good. Because it's time for me to face my fears and the only way I could do it is with my wings...

With or without love...

**Fin....for now.**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the story is now finish. Didn't expect did you? Neither did I, to be frank. I was going to end it happy, but I decided, their relationship needed to be taken to a new level. So before you guys try to track me down and kill me, I have a sequel to this story however may not come out til next year...which isn't very far. Still don't have a name for it, but I'll let you guys know on my profile page. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
